


Rock My World

by Psychosomatic_Addict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humour, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Not Epilogue Compliant, Phone Sex, Redemption, Rock and Roll, Slow Burn, emotional issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychosomatic_Addict/pseuds/Psychosomatic_Addict
Summary: It's 5 years after The Battle of Hogwarts and Harry is working as an Auror at the Ministry.An overheard conversation at a coffee shop leads him to an astonishing discovery, the start of a new friendship with an old enemy and a change of direction.Physical attraction is one thing but emotional ties are something completely different.Could Draco now be a better person ? And if so can other people accept it, including Harry-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------A slow burner with sex and fluff and rock and roll
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 71
Kudos: 170





	1. Lumos Solem

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I've been toying with for a while and decided I really needed to write it. 
> 
> Disclaimer - all characters belong to J K Rowling, I have just borrowed them to play with.
> 
> Please do not share without asking permission.
> 
> All comments and feedback welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes time out for a coffee and hears something very strange.

Harry stared at the report form in front of him. He’d been staring at it for thirty minutes and was no further forward in completing it than when he had arrived at the office that morning. Although he had always wanted to be an Auror he hated the paperwork part, he’d never been good at producing written work and at Hogwarts had relied on Hermione to correct his mistakes before he handed in his homework. With his mind on one of his two best friends he decided to see if Hermione wanted to go out and grab some coffee. Harry had soon discovered that Muggle coffee from an actual coffee shop was much better than the stuff the Ministry provided, and Harry had found several coffee shops around The Ministry where he could get his daily fix. Harry used his wand to tap the round disk on his desk saying _‘Hermione Granger’_ as he did so, the disk began to emit a rather annoying tune, which sounded like someone playing a harp with a beater’s bat, whilst he waited for Hermione to accept his call. The communication disks were a new installation in the Ministry, the flying paper messages had been abandoned after an unfortunate incident where the message network had been compromised and all the messages had ended up on the wrong desks. There had been some rather embarrassed faces in The Ministry that day and the paper messages had been swiftly replaced with the Talkkeys.  
  
“Hey Harry,” Hermione’s clipped voice came from the Talkkey, “everything ok?”  
  
“Hi ‘Mione, just trying to write a report but I need caffeine. Want to go grab a coffee from the Muggle place we found a few weeks back?”  
  
“I’m rather busy, I have a number of research papers to review and then there is a rather interesting debate on whether permanent Portkeys could be used as a wizard travel network.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione hadn’t changed one bit since their school days. She now worked in the Department of Mysteries, where she was permanently snowed under with research, and she loved it.  
  
“Come on, thirty minutes won’t hurt, and they have those almond pastries you love.”  
  
“Well…..I guess I could bring some papers with me.”  
  
Harry was already grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair. “Great, see you outside in five minutes!”  
  
It was a typical London morning in September, the streets were damp from an earlier rainstorm that had thankfully stopped, but it had left the air feeling damp and chilly. Harry had moved to London after the war taking over his godfather’s house and, despite being able to floo to work, still occasionally enjoyed riding the tube as he had in his youth. After the short walk from the Ministry building, Harry and Hermione were seated in comfortable armchairs around a small glass table in the _Bean of Life_ coffee shop, Harry had ordered a large café mocha and a slice of treacle tart whilst Hermione was sipping on a cappuccino with her almond croissant balanced on her knee. Harry placed his coffee cup on the table so he could begin to attack his treacle tart but caught a disapproving ‘tut’ from Hermione.  
  
“You will get coffee stains all over the papers Harry!” Hermione admonished. “These are Ministerial papers, I can’t take them back with coffee stains on them.”  
  
“Umm, maybe if you didn’t spread them all over the table there would be room for my cup?” Harry suppressed a smile, he never took offence at Hermione’s nagging, in fact it reminded him of Molly Weasley, which was probably why Ron was immune to it too.  
  
Hermione huffed as she moved the papers around to clear a space for Harry’s cup but placed the china container that held sugar packets between the cup and her papers, Harry supposed it was there to act as a dam in case he spilled his coffee.  
  
“How’s Ron?” Harry asked. Although Hermione and Ron shared a house in London he didn’t see as much of his friend who now managed the chain of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and took frequent business trips to oversee operations.  
  
“He’s doing great, although McGonagall sent him a rather stern letter about the exploding inkwells after a student placed several in a Quidditch ball box and they exploded in Madam Hooch’s face.”  
  
“I bet that didn’t go down well,” Harry laughed. “Hooch doesn’t do well with practical jokes.”  
  
“He offered a Quidditch masterclass run by Ginny as an apology, although he didn’t ask her first so now she’s mad at him too.”  
  
Ginny was now the star player for the Holyhead Harpies and Harry still felt somewhat guilty at how he and Ginny had broken up. They had tried to rekindle their romance after the war but neither were in a good place emotionally or psychologically, and although they went on a few dates Harry just didn’t have the same feelings for her, so after another huge row he broke things off. It was a short time later that Harry finally admitted to himself that he was gay. He had always felt awkward kissing Ginny, and he found the sex mundane and unsatisfying, it never really excited him. He was becoming increasing attracted to men and, after a drunken one night stand with a guy Harry met at a Quidditch match, he knew he was gay. He wished he could have had admitted that earlier rather than putting Ginny through the additional stress of their messy relationship. It had not been easy coming out to his friends but they had all been supportive and accepted who he was without any questions.  
  
“How did your date go with the guy from the accidental magic reversal squad?” Hermione asked. “He was cute.”  
  
Harry groaned. “Cute but boring as fuck. He spent the whole evening talking about the best twenty opening moves at wizard chess.”  
  
“Maybe he was just nervous, you should give him another chance.”  
  
“I did, that time he regaled me with stories of his gobstone collection.”  
  
Hermione giggled. “Ok, he is boring, but you’ll find the right guy one day Harry, I know you will.”  
  
Harry and Hermione fell into a comfortable silence, in the way old friends do. Hermione was making notes on the research papers and Harry was enjoying sipping his coffee when a shriek from a girl at the next table made Harry drop his coffee cup in shock.  
  
“Lumos Solem!”  
  
Harry pulled his wand from is back pocket, as an Auror this was an inbuilt reaction, but quickly replaced it when he realized that the girl was a Muggle. _What the fuck was a Muggle doing shouting out spells in a Muggle coffee shop_ Harry wondered.  
  
“Did she just say Lumos Solem?” Harry asked Hermione who was trying to save her papers from the tide of coffee running across the table. A condiment container does not make a good dam for holding back coffee spills apparently.  
  
“I thought she did but how –“  
  
“Oh my god really? Lumos Solem?” A second Muggle girl squealed. “I _love_ Lumos Solem!”  
  
“What the fuck are they talking about?” Harry said whilst trying to soak up the coffee with a wad of paper napkins.  
  
“I haven’t the faintest clue, but as Muggles they have no idea what it means.”  
  
Harry glanced over at the girls who were excitedly reading a Muggle magazine; he couldn’t make out much except for the words Lumos Solem in large type at the top of the page they were reading.  
  
“It’s in their magazine,” Harry hissed at Hermione. “A _Muggle_ magazine.”  
  
“How completely bizarre,” Hermione muttered, “I should report it to The Ministry, might be a wizard gone rouge and trying to expose the wizarding world. That would be a massive cleanup job for the Obliviators.”  
  
Harry could not for the life of him think why a Muggle magazine would contain a wizard spell. There were still many dark wizards on the run and if they were trying to infiltrate the Muggle world it would be disastrous. _And a lot more reports for me to write_ Harry thought sourly.  
  
Harry and Hermione finished cleaning up the table, Harry bought a takeout coffee to replace the one he spilt, and they walked back to The Ministry getting very wet from a steady drizzle that had started as they left the coffee shop. Hermione was still muttering about ‘clumsy idiots’ and ‘coffee stains’ so Harry bid her quick good bye when they reached the main Ministry entrance and beat a hasty retreat to his office.  
  
After the war Harry had returned to Hogwarts to complete his N.E.W.T’s working his bollocks off to obtain the grades needed to be accepted in the Auror training academy, and then spent three years in the training programme. The training had been hard, he pushed himself to his limits to meet the standard requirements and pass the exams needed to qualify as an Auror, it had been his dream job since he was twelve years old. He had now been qualified for just over a year and although he hand been out on some minor raids he had yet be part of any major missions, he mostly just tracked information to help the seasoned field Aurors. Whilst Voldemort was long dead, the dark wizards were still active and some recent intelligence suggested that there was a new threat from a Hungarian wizard, Vilmos Sinistru, who had gathered a large international following among the dark arts community. Harry hoped he could eventually join the elite Auror squad that worked across the world chasing down dark wizards that crossed international borders. He had never really travelled much and as he was single the idea of racing off at the drop of a hat pursuing dark wizards whilst seeing the world appealed to him. But first he needed to put in the effort with his current caseload and that included completing reports for the cases that had been closed out. With a sigh, he picked up his quill and began the laborious task of recording the details on the twenty four page document. Being an Auror was not quite the job he had imagined it to be.  
  
His hand was aching and his coffee was cold by the time he finally finished the first report, he leaned back in his chair to stretch his sore shoulders when his Talkkey squawked at him.  
  
‘ _Hermione Grainger calling Harry Potter’_  
  
Harry tapped the disk with his wand to accept the call, he hoped that he wasn’t about to get a tirade of abuse from Hermione over papers ruined with coffee. She could rival a Howler when she really got going.  
  
“Hi Hermione.” Harry shrank back in his chair ready for the worst.  
  
“Harry!” She didn’t sound angry, she sounded shocked. “You have to come over to the Muggle Liaison Office.”  
  
“Is everything ok?”  
  
“Yes. No. I don’t know. You just have to get down here.”  
  
“Ok, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Harry said taping the disk to end the call.  
  
Harry rarely ventured in to the Muggle Liaison Office, which was part of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. He worked with the Obliviators a fair bit as sometimes Muggles accidentally got caught up in Auror missions and memory modifications were often required, but Muggle Liaisons was more a political department which Harry had no real need to visit. Political relationships with Muggles had become very strained during the war with many innocent Muggles dying during Voldemort’s attacks, which the Muggle government had to cover up by reporting unfortunate gas tank explosions or faulty structural engineering. The relationship was slowly improving but there was still a rift between the two worlds that occasionally caused a few issues. It was very strange that he had been asked to report there, and even stranger that Hermione was the one asking.  
  
Harry pondered all this as he made his way to the Muggle Liaison Office where he found Hermione standing at the door to the office chewing on a fingernail.  
  
“What is it?” Harry asked.  
  
“Umm, remember those girls in the coffee shop?”  
  
“The ones that shouted Lumos Solem?”  
  
Hermione nodded. “Well, I mentioned it to Walter Withernail, he’s one of the Muggle Liaison Officers, and he said he’d look into it.”  
  
“Ok,” Harry said, “and I assume there is an explanation?”  
  
“Yes,” Hermione shuffled nervously on her feet, “and I don’t think you are going to like it much.”  
  
“Just tell me.” Harry was getting irritated. “It can’t be that bad.”  
  
Hermione pushed open the door to the office. “You probably should just see for yourself. That’s Walter over there in the red sweater, corner cubicle.”  
  
Harry walked over to the cubicle Hermione had indicated; a very fat man in a red sweater rose to meet him and shook Harry’s hand.  
  
“Harry Potter, so good to meet you! I’m Walter.” Walter had a strong handshake and a sweaty palm.  
  
“Hi Walter,” Harry said surreptitiously wiping his hand on his jeans, “nice to meet you too. Hermione tells me you found out what the deal is with the Muggles and Lumos Solem?”  
  
“Yes,” Walter replied, “and very unexpected it was too. You are familiar with the Muggle internet?”  
  
Harry nodded, having grown up with a Muggle family he had used the internet on Dudley’s computer when he had the chance, but he had rarely used it since moving out of the Dursley household.  
  
“Great, saves me a lot of explaining,” Walter grinned. “I did a google search for Lumos Solem and it popped right up, top hit on the browser!”  
  
“A wizard spell is on the Muggle internet?” Harry asked. “How does that even happen?”  
  
“No, it’s not the spell it’s……well, it’s easier if you read it for yourself. Take a seat.”  
  
Harry sat down in Walter’s chair, which was still disturbingly warm from his amble backside, and pulled the Muggle laptop towards him. The laptop was showing the Wikipedia website and the article title was ‘Lumos Solem’. Harry started to read in utter disbelief.  
  
_‘Lumos Solem is a British Rock band formed in London in 2000. The four-piece band started out playing at small clubs around the London gig circuit but as their fan base grew they were quickly picked up by the Sony Music record label. Their first album, ‘Fiendfyre’, released in late 2001, was a huge success leading to slots at several prestigious music festivals. The band is best known for their heavy drum and guitar-laden songs and their energetic stage performances, principally led by their charismatic front man.’_  
  
There was a photo accompanying the article showing the band on stage at the 2002 Glastonbury Festival. It was hard to make out details but there was something familiar about the singer up front holding the microphone.  
  
“Here, this might help.” Walter leaned over Harry’s shoulder to tap at the laptop keys giving Harry a waft of unpleasant body odor.  
  
Walter brought up a new webpage with a large photo of the lead singer. Harry stared at the photo, he couldn’t quite comprehend what he was seeing, but a glance at the tagline under the photo confirmed it.  
  
_‘Lumos Solem lead singer, Draco Malfoy’_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Draco is a Muggle rock star - who'd have thought it ;)
> 
> This is only my second HP fic so please forgive any errors.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	2. If in doubt try Google

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers what Draco has been up to since leaving Hogwarts - and it rocks :)

Harry continued to stare at the photo of Malfoy. His hair was longer than when he had last seen him at his trial at the Wizengamot, but it was still the same shade of platinum blonde, and he was as pale and slim as ever. He was pictured wearing a black shirt with several buttons undone exposing an expanse of white chest, and tight black jeans that hung very low on his narrow hips. He looked sexy as hell but the thing Harry noticed immediately was the fact that Malfoy was smiling. The smile totally transformed his face, he looked relaxed and happy, a million miles away from the scowling boy he had known at school.  
  
“I can show you a video if you would like?” Walter asked.  
  
“No!” Harry shot up out of the chair. “That’s quite alright, thank you Walter. I should be going….reports to write and stuff. Right, gotta go, bye.”  
  
Harry turned and practically ran from the office almost colliding with Hermione as he barreled through the door.  
  
“What the actual fuck?” Harry exclaimed to a startled Hermione. “Malfoy is a Muggle rock star?”  
  
“Umm, so it seems,” Hermione said regaining her composure. “A rather talented one by all accounts.”  
  
“I can’t believe it, Draco Malfoy playing in a Muggle band to Muggle audiences.” Harry plopped down into one of the chairs outside the department door. “What the hell is that all about?”  
  
“I wonder if the use of a wizard spell in a Muggle band name is permitted?” Hermione speculated. “I should probably check the laws on that.”  
  
“Malfoy is in a Muggle rock band and you are worried about them using a spell as a name?” Harry said incredulously. “He’s in a _Muggle_ band. Since when did Malfoy mix with Muggles!”  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Probably since when the whole of the wizarding world made him into a social pariah.”  
  
Harry had the grace to feel embarrassed. “Err, yes, I guess that would probably do it.”  
  
“Anyway, I thought you had forgiven him,” Hermione said, “you testified for him at his trial.”  
  
“I’ve not forgiven him, he did some horrible things, but he did help us at Malfoy Manor and that deserved to be acknowledged.”  
  
“At least you know you won’t be bumping into him anytime soon, it appears that he’s firmly established in the Muggle world and Muggle rock stars do not visit the Ministry.”  
  
“Yeah right. Just was a bit of a shock seeing him.”  
  
“He looked good though,” Hermione said, “kind of sexy actually.”  
  
“Hermione!” _But she’s not wrong_ , Harry thought.  
  
Hermione’s face flushed scarlet. “Well he does. Anyhow, I need to get back to work. Are you still coming over for dinner on Friday night? Ron will be back from France and Nev and Luna are coming over too.”  
  
“Sure, I’ll bring the wine and dessert.”  
  
“Great, see you Friday night,” Hermione said over her shoulder as she walked away, “I’ll set the floo to be open for you at seven.”  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day completing his reports before filing them for evaluation with the Auror Review Committee, and it was fully dark by the time he closed up his office and made his way to the main level to floo home. The house was quiet when he arrived in the floo in the dining room at twelve Grimmauld Place. He had modernized some parts of the house; the kitchen, living room, dining room, a couple of bedrooms and bathrooms, but the house was so big that he had just closed off all the rooms he didn’t use, leaving them alone until he could get around to working on them.  
  
“Master Harry, welcome home.” Kreacher was waiting for Harry with a glass of red wine. “Dinner will be in thirty minutes.”  
  
Harry took the wine from the ancient house elf. “Thank you Kreacher, but you know you don’t have to cook me dinner every night.”  
  
“But what would Kreacher do? Kreacher lives to serve Master Harry.” The elf made an attempt at a bow but his knees gave way and he toppled over.  
  
“You should retire,” Harry said picking him up and placing back on his feet, “you were a hero at Hogwarts and you deserve to take it easy now.”  
  
“Kreacher lives to serve.”  
  
This was the same conversation they’d had almost every week since the war had ended and Harry had returned to his godfather’s house. Kreacher had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, leading the house elves to attack the Death Eaters, and he had taken several injuries during the fighting. Harry had tried time and again to give Kreacher his freedom but the stubborn elf continually refused and insisted on serving Harry until he died, although Harry was pretty sure that the elf would outlive him.  
  
“Where would Master Harry like dinner to be served?”  
  
“In the study please, I have some work to do.”  
  
“Of course Master Harry,” Kreacher started to bow again but caught Harry’s disapproving look and decided against it. “Master Harry is a very busy and important man.”  
  
“Thank you Kreacher.” Harry watched the elf hobble towards the kitchen then took the stairs up to his bedroom.  
  
His bedroom was not the biggest in the house but he had turned the small room next to it into a master bathroom with a walk-in closet. He set his wine down on the vanity unit and stripped off to take a shower, one of the few things he had insisted on when he was having the house remodeled was for a huge walk in shower, after so many years of sharing cramped, cold bathrooms at Hogwarts he wanted to enjoy a shower in comfort. He spent a good ten minutes under the hot water, easing the crick in his neck and the aches in his shoulders from all the report writing he had completed that day, then flung on a pair of sweatpants and his old Gryffindor Quidditch jersey and headed downstairs to the study.  
  
Kreacher had already laid out Harry’s dinner, shepherd’s pie with peas and carrots, one of his favourite meals, and another glass of red wine, at the desk where Harry worked when at home. The study was a cozy room; it had a fireplace flanked by two comfortable sofas, two huge bookcases that Harry had filled with photos and mementos along with his books, and at the opposite end of the room to the fireplace, a solid walnut desk with a black leather chair. After finishing his meal Harry pulled out the muggle laptop he had bought to send emails to Dudley, who he was now on relatively good terms with, but it also had a web browser installed as standard and tonight he had some browsing to do.  
  
Harry powered up the laptop and navigated to the web browser to connect to the internet. He knew the basics of ‘surfing the net’ but he had no idea what websites to use so he typed ‘Lumos Solem’ in the Google search bar and pressed enter. His screen immediately filled with links to dozens of sites from the Wikipedia page, to music review sites, video hosting sites and most interestingly an official Lumos Solem band page. Harry clicked on the office band link and was taken to the home page which displayed the band’s logo. The logo consisted of a snake curled around a thorny branch bearing red berries and a light green rose. Harry immediately knew the snake represented Slytherin and the branch was hawthorn, Malfoy’s wand was hawthorn, but he had no idea what the green rose signified. He made a mental note to ask Neville when he saw him on Friday night. He clicked on past the home page to the band’s bio page, the first section was similar to the information on Wikipedia that Walter had shown him so Harry scrolled down to the band member bios. Malfoy’s bio photo was a head and shoulders shot. His almost white hair hung loose around his shoulders spilling over the black shirt he was wearing, which as in the earlier photo, Malfoy wore with the top few buttons undone. His cheekbones were still high and defined but as an adult this made him look elegant rather than the pinched look they gave him as a young boy. Intense grey eyes shimmered like mercury and the thin lips were drawn up into a smile showing a row of perfect white teeth. He was absolutely stunning. Harry had a hard time dragging his eyes away from the photo and forced himself to read the short bio next to it.  
  
_‘Draco Malfoy was born on June 5th 1980 to parents Lucius and Narcissa, two independently wealthy individuals who had an interest in ancient artifacts. Draco was educated at an elite boarding school but dropped out aged 16 to spend more time at home with his family, who were going through a very difficult time, and it was then that Draco first picked up a guitar and taught himself to play. Over the next two years Draco not only became a proficient guitarist but he also began writing songs, several of which were recorded on the debut album_ ‘Fiendfyre’. _He met fellow band mates Daniel, Rupert and Matthew in 2000 at a Foo Fighters show, of whom they are all huge fans, and they immediately hit it off. Draco currently lives in London but also spends time at his family home in Wiltshire where he grew up.’_  
  
Harry’s eyes were drawn back to the photo, Malfoy was seriously gorgeous, he looked very much like his father but with an elegance and serenity that Lucius had never possessed. Harry swallowed hard, _am I really finding Malfoy attractive?_  
  
He scrolled down the page over the other band members who were all good looking but not in the same league as Malfoy. Harry clicked on a link at the bottom of the page to ‘live performances’ and nearly fell out of his chair when the screen switched to footage of Malfoy drenched in sweat, microphone grasped in his hand, standing at the front of the stage singing to an ecstatic crowd. He lifted the microphone out over the crowd where hundreds of hands reached up towards him, eager to touch him or catch the small plastic items, guitar picks Harry later learnt, that he threw out in to the sea of people. Quite belatedly, Harry realized he was watching with the sound off so he hit the volume button and suddenly the room filled with music. It was loud, incredibly loud, screeching guitars and pounding drums creating a sheer avalanche of music, yet somehow over the top of all that Malfoy’s voice rang out clear and true.  
  
Harry didn’t know how long he spent going through video after video of the band on stage but by the time he had watched the last one Kreacher had removed his empty dinner plate and replaced it with hot apple pie and custard which had long since gone cold. Harry yawned and made his way upstairs to bed where his dreams were filled with images of sweaty bodies and platinum blond hair.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
After a busy morning following up leads on a new case Harry decided to take a break and grab some lunch from the Muggle sandwich shop across from The Ministry. Being lunchtime the main Ministry plaza was busy causing Harry to move slowly through the throng of people. He had almost reached the main door when the usual hubbub of noise stopped, the foyer was completely silent and all the wizards and witches were staring at something somewhere in front of him. Harry craned his neck to see what had stunned everyone into silence, he could barely see over the shoulder of the tall wizard in front of him but he caught a glimpse of white blond hair moving towards him. Harry’s stomach dropped, _surely it couldn’t be him?_ He squeezed his way through the throng finally getting to a position where he could clearly see, and he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking through the foyer of The Ministry of Magic.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Harry is becoming a bit obsessed with a certain Slytherin :)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story - please leave comments and feedback!
> 
> Peace and love xx


	3. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is back in the Ministry but why is he there? And an invitation leaves Harry confused.

Malfoy was dressed in all black, covered by a black formal robe and his hair pulled back into a neat ponytail; he looked so much like his father that Harry did a double take. Draco held his back straight, head high and eyes forward but Harry could see that this was not out of arrogance or pride, this was the stance of someone just trying to keep himself walking without breaking down. Malfoy passed within feet of Harry but either did not see him or chose not to acknowledge him, and carried on walking towards the elevators. As he passed by the crowd began talking in excited and shocked whispers.  
  
“How dare that Death Eater show his face here!”  
  
“Do you think he’s here for questioning? Are they reopening his trial?”  
  
“I never thought I’d see the day when a Malfoy was allowed back in The Ministry.”  
  
“Lock him up in Azkaban!”  
  
Harry lost sight of the blonde as the crowds broke up, he too wondered what had brought Malfoy to the Ministry but the rumbling in his stomach reminded him of the reason he was in the foyer. He made his way out onto the street and ordered a sandwich and a coffee at the small bistro a few streets over. As he ate Harry thought back to the last time he had seen Malfoy in the Ministry. It was just after the war, during the trials of the captured Death Eaters at the Wizengamot, where Harry had testified at both Malfoy and his mother Narcissa’s hearings. It had shocked many that Harry had spoken in defense of the Malfoys, especially the Weasley family who were still grieving the loss of Fred, it was one of the many things he and Ginny had argued about, but Harry knew it was the right thing to do. Malfoy had the chance to hand Harry over to Voldemort at Malfoy Manor but had feigned ignorance in identifying him that had allowed Harry and his friends to escape. Harry saw the recognition in Malfoy’s eyes, and knew the Slytherin had deliberately defied the Death Eaters by not confirming it was Harry in front of him. Harry had also taken Malfoy’s wand, the wand that had ultimately defeated Voldemort, and whilst Malfoy had made a show of trying to hold on to it Harry had always felt that it had been willingly handed over. Narcissa had also bravely rebelled against Voldemort by declaring Harry dead whilst she knew he still lived, and in return had asked Harry to help save her son.  
  
Given their part in bringing about Voldemort’s downfall Harry had testified at their trials, he merely stated his evidence and then walked away. He did not stay to hear the verdict or sentencing; he had returned to Grimmauld Place where he spent the next few weeks remodeling the house and avoided reading any of the wizarding press coverage of the trials. He knew that both Malfoy and his mother had avoided imprisonment in Azkaban but did not know the details of their final sentences.  
  
Harry finished his meal and returned to his office, he tried calling Hermione on the Talkkey, she didn’t answer so Harry ploughed on with writing more reports on the status of current cases. If he had known that being an Auror had meant writing so many reports he may have considered a different choice of career.  
  
A knock on the door roused Harry from his work; he called out a ‘come in’ and was surprised to see one of the Wizengamot clerks enter his office.  
  
“Hi,” Harry said, “did you need to see me about a case?” As an Auror Harry often gave evidence at trials but it was unusual for the clerks to visit him in his office.  
  
“Umm, no.” The clerk sounded nervous and held a large envelope in his hand. “I have been asked to deliver something to you.”  
  
Harry held out his hand to receive the envelope but the clerk hesitated. “I…I wasn’t sure whether I should give it to you but I didn’t know what else to do.”  
  
Harry smiled at the clerk. “I’m sure you did the right thing.”  
  
The clerk nodded, handed over the envelope and practically ran out of the office.  
  
Harry looked at the envelope in his hands. It was large, but not heavy, with his name written in a flowing script that looked vaguely familiar. He knew the envelope or contents could not be dangerous, all sealed items were scanned for traces of dark magic, but he felt slightly anxious as he tore it open. There was no note or letter inside but four identical printed tickets fell out on his desk. Harry picked one up, it had the Lumos Solem band logo on the left hand side and printed information on the right.  
  
_‘Live Nation Presents Lumos Solem, Alexandra Palace, Saturday September 13th at 7:00 PM, VIP entry.’_  
  
Malfoy had invited Harry to a show the following night. He wondered why Malfoy would invite him, yet he knew he would go just to see the blonde perform on stage. The thought of seeing him in the flesh rather than on video was not something Harry was going to pass up.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Harry had left the office soon after receiving the tickets, it was Friday, he had dinner at Hermione and Ron’s place that evening and he needed to get home to change. After picking up a couple of bottles of red wine and a delicious looking chocolate cheesecake, Harry dumped his clothes on the bathroom floor and jumped into the shower. As the hot water cascaded over him, Harry pondered on the concert tickets debating in his mind whether he would go or not. Having watched videos of the band on the internet the previous night he was intrigued, he had never been to a Muggle concert before, although he had seen The Weird Sisters several times, and he wondered how different a Muggle concert would be. His thoughts drifted to Malfoy; the Malfoy he had seen on the videos, drenched with sweat, shirt plastered to his body and long hair flying as he raced around the stage. Harry’s cock twitched as he thought about his school enemy, and as a gay man Harry found Malfoy incredibly attractive. His hand slipped down to caress his rapidly stiffening erection. He closed his eyes, his mind picturing the beads of sweat rolling down Malfoy’s chest, long fingers wrapped around the microphone, pink lips open wide as he sang. Harry ran his hands up and down his engorged member, his breath coming quicker and harder as he pumped himself faster and faster, finally letting out a cry as he came long and hard, his come splattering against the wall of the shower. He let the shower clean him off, the water washing away his come but not the embarrassment Harry felt about wanking himself off thinking about Malfoy of all people. He dried himself quickly, threw on some jeans and a blue shirt, grabbed the wine and cheesecake, and instructed his floo to take him to Jeram Cottage.  
  
Hermione and Ron lived in a large cottage in the suburbs of London, Hermione, who had always loved her ancient runes class, had renamed the cottage Jeram after the rune representing the end of a cycle and the beginning of a new age. Harry stepped out of the floo and was greeted by the delicious smell of roast beef wafting from the kitchen.  
  
“Harry!” Ron engulfed Harry in a bear hug. “How you doing mate?” Ron stepped back; he was wearing a frilly pink apron over jeans and a t-shirt, the apron covered in what looked like flour. “Yorkshire puddings,” Ron said indicating the flour on the apron, “making a full roast for dinner.”  
  
Hermione had refused to have a house elf so the couple prepared their own meals, and Harry had to admit that Ron was actually a good, but messy, cook. Hermione, on the other hand, was not as gifted in the kitchen much to her annoyance and to Ron’s delight.  
  
“I’m good,” Harry smiled brushing the flour off his clothes, “how’s business?”  
  
“Doing really well, the new shop in France has really taken off and we are thinking of expanding into the rest of Europe. George is looking at potential locations in Germany this week.”  
  
“That’s brilliant, well done.”  
  
“Ron, the Yorkshires should be in the oven by now,” Hermione shouted from the kitchen. Although she left the actual cooking to Ron she presided over the preparation with a precise timetable and was unforgiving if the timings went astray. “And don’t leave Harry just standing there, take him into the living room.”  
  
“How can I take Harry to the living room _and_ do the Yorkshires?” Ron yelled back.  
  
“It’s ok, I know the way.” Harry called out to Hermione with a wink at Ron who gave him a grateful smile.  
  
He handed the dessert to Ron, who disappeared back into the kitchen to attend to his Yorkshires, and made his way to the living room with the wine. It was a very light and airy room; Hermione had chosen to decorate with ivory paint and the furnishings were a soft grey with teal accents that gave the space a refined but relaxed feel. Harry spotted Luna on her hands and knees looking under a grey rug.  
  
“Hi Luna, how are you?”  
  
“Hi Harry,” Luna continued to peer under the rug, “I thought I saw a Nargle hiding under here and I don’t want it to steal my shoes again.”  
  
Harry smiled, Luna worked part time at The Quibbler with her father and still insisted that Nargles and other creatures existed despite any evidence to support them. After the war Luna had studied to be a mind healer and had helped several students deal with the trauma that had effected them all in one way or another. During the first year after they left Hogwarts she had sent Harry, Hermione and Ron a letter every month nattering on about her quest to find the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkacks or some other random creature. Luna had often included pressed flowers, leaves or twigs from her garden in the letters, which Harry had discarded, but the letters had been very welcome in those first few months as he tried to adjust from being at Hogwarts to becoming a trainee Auror. He'd found it very lonely to be without his friends and Luna's letters always made him smile.  
  
“I think it went up the chimney,” Harry said, “and your shoes are still on your feet so it’s all fine.”  
  
“Oh, well that’s good,” Luna said, dropping the rug and getting to her feet. “I like these shoes and I would be terribly sad if they disappeared.”  
  
She gave Harry a tight hug, she was still tiny but she was strong and Harry thought his ribs might fracture.  
  
“Would you like some Pimplefruit wine Harry? My father made it, he fermented it in an old umbrella stand, and it’s really very good.”  
  
“Errr, I think I’ll stick to this,” Harry held up the bottles of wine he had bought, “but thank you, I’m sure your father’s wine is great.”  
  
Harry opened the wine, poured himself a large glass and sat with Luna on one of the sofas catching up on the previous few weeks since they had last seen each other.  
  
Hermione stuck her head around the door. “Dinner’s ready, Nev just arrived, he’s in the dining room with Ron.”  
  
Harry picked up his wine and the opened bottled following Luna into the dining room off the kitchen. A huge smile broke out over Neville’s face as he hugged first Luna and then Harry.  
  
“How’s Hogwarts?” Harry asked. Neville was studying under Professor Sprout to become next herbology professor when she retired. “Kids still giving you a hard time?”  
  
Neville chuckled. “I might have accidentally dropped a pot of stinksap in the classroom and locked the second year students in there for five minutes. Pomona wasn’t happy but the kids haven’t given me any trouble since.”  
  
“Bloody hell Nev,” Ron laughed, “glad you weren’t my teacher! Come on, dig in guys, I’m starving.”  
  
The dinner was amazing, Ron really was an excellent cook, and as Hermione and Luna set the table for dessert Neville raised the topic that Harry had been avoiding all night.  
  
“I heard Malfoy was at the Ministry today, caused quite a stir in the teacher’s lounge. What was he doing there? And what has he been up to the last five years?”  
  
“You’ll never believe it,” Ron said, “He’s a singer in a Muggle rock band!”  
  
“What the fuck?” Neville nearly choked on his wine. “Malfoy is in a Muggle band?”  
  
“Lumos Solem – that’s what they call themselves” Harry replied.  
  
“Is that even allowed? Using a spell for Muggle band name?”  
  
“There is no specific law preventing it,” Hermione said, “I checked. Whilst it’s obviously frowned upon it’s not illegal under any wizard regulations.”  
  
“Do you know why he was at the Ministry ‘Mione?” Harry asked. “I saw him come in but couldn’t tell where he was headed.”  
  
“He was there to have his magical core restored.”  
  
“What?” Harry and Ron said at the same time.  
  
“You know, “Hermione said, “to have the spell that bound his magical core removed. He was ordered to stay at Malfoy Manor for one year and banned from using magic for five years, the five years are now up so he came to get the spell reversed that prevented him from using his magic.”  
  
“You mean that Malfoy can use magic again?” Ron seethed. “You’d better get the Aurors to keep an eye on him Harry, a gringlecat never changes it’s spots.”  
  
“Actually,” Luna said, “Draco is a very sensitive person, he never wanted to see anyone hurt, and I don’t think he will ever touch magic again even though he can.”  
  
“Malfoy was a Death Eater, that’s not my definition of sensitive!” Ron snapped.  
  
“He was forced into becoming a Death Eater Ron,” Hermione said. “You know that.”  
  
Ron grumbled a response under his breath that sounded like ‘treacherous fucking Malfoy wanker’.  
  
“You’ve seen Malfoy since we left Hogwarts?” Harry asked Luna.  
  
“Oh no, but we wrote to each other,” Luna replied. “He was effected by the war too, he suffered like everyone else. He knows the harm magic can do and it scares him now.”  
  
“He kept you locked in a dungeon!” Ron exclaimed. “Why would you write to that tosser?”  
  
“He was always kind to us when we were at the Manor, he brought us extra food when no one was looking, gave us warm blankets and cleaned up our clothes for us.”  
  
“You never told us that before.” Harry said.  
  
Luna shrugged. “It was his story to tell not mine.”  
  
“Umm, he left some tickets for me.” Harry said. “Lumos Solem are playing a concert tomorrow night and he left me four VIP tickets.”  
  
The other four looked at him in shock.  
  
“Are you going to go?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Err, I thought I might, I’ve never been to a Muggle concert. And the band is quite good, I watched a few videos, Malfoy can sing really well. Anyone want to come with me?”  
  
“I’ll come Harry,” Luna said. “Although I might need to wear my wranglegrass necklace. Dabberblimps are attracted to music and when they get in your ears it is very annoying.”  
  
“I can’t,” Neville said. “I have a batch of mandrakes that need to get repotted before they break their pots.”  
  
“Hermione? Ron? Do you want to go?” Harry asked. “It might be fun.”  
  
“Yes,” Hermione said at the same time as Ron said no.  
  
“When was the last time we went on a date Ronald Weasley?” Hermione huffed.  
  
“A Muggle concert headed by a Death Eater is not my idea of a date.” Ron growled.  
  
“We’ll be there,” Hermione said ignoring her boyfriend’s protests. “Like you said it might be fun.”  
  
The discussion moved on to other topics. They spent the rest of the time drinking, talking and laughing about old times and new until the early hours. Neville left first, shortly followed by Luna, Hermione went to bed leaving Harry to have a final glass of firewhisky with Ron.  
  
“You can’t really think Malfoy has changed?” Ron asked. "I mean he can't be that bloody different."  
  
Harry shrugged, he finished his drink and stood up to leave. “Who knows? Anyway we won’t be talking to him, we will just be there watching him. Thanks for dinner Ron, it was amazing as always.”  
  
“Thanks for coming. Guess we’ll see you at the venue then?”  
  
“Yeah, see you at six thirty. Night Ron.”  
  
“See you Harry.”  
  
Harry chucked the floo powder onto the fireplace and headed for home. He was more than half drunk and very tired, he fell into bed and didn’t stir until Kreacher woke him for breakfast.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love Luna? 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	4. I Wanna Rock And Roll All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's concert night - will Draco be any good? Will Ron survive the night? Will Luna do something whacky?

What did Muggles wear to a rock concert? Harry had no idea so he called Dudley who now ran a successful plumbing business, and had in fact replaced all the plumbing at Grimmauld Place. After laughing, not unkindly, for a good five minutes Dudley suggested black jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket. Harry had rifled through his wardrobe finally settling on an old faded pair of black jeans with tears in both knees, a plain black t-shirt, and a lightweight black hoodie in lieu of a leather jacket. After unsuccessfully trying to tame his hair in to some kind of style Harry shouted a goodbye to Kreacher and set out to meet Hermione, Ron and Luna at Alexandra Palace.  
  
The streets outside the venue were crowded with fans, many of whom were wearing shirts with the Lumos Solem band logo on the front. Harry had asked Neville the previous night about the meaning of a green rose and it apparently represented fertility, it seemed an odd choice for Malfoy to use in conjunction with the symbols for Slytherin and his wand but he knew it must hold some significance. Harry spotted Luna standing by the box office, she was wearing a yellow dress with huge orange spots, a silver belt made of bottle caps, purple shoes, and what looked like a necklace made of hay wrapped around her neck. Harry made his way over to her and shortly after Hermione and Ron appeared through the crowd. Hermione waved a hand at them but Ron merely scowled, it was evident that he was not pleased at being there and Hermione all but dragged him by the hand to join them.  
  
Hi Hermione, I love your shoes,” Luna smiled, “but Ron you need to lose the wrackspurts round your head, they are making you very miserable.”  
  
Ron swatted the air around his head. “I _am_ miserable, I don’t want to watch Malfoy prance around on a stage.”  
  
“We’ve talked about this Ronald,” Hermione scolded giving Ron a stern look, “we are here for Harry.”  
  
“What?” Harry asked confused by the comment.  
  
“I just mean we are here to spend time with you.” Hermione said rather too quickly. “Where do we go in?”  
  
They followed the crowd of people who were lining up to pass through the gates to the venue. The gates were manned by two burly Muggles, who reminded Harry of Crabbe and Goyle, and every ticket holder had to walk through a large grey freestanding doorway before handing over their tickets to be scanned.  
  
“What’s that?” Ron asked pointing at the grey doorway.  
  
“It’s a metal detector, to check that people aren’t carrying knives or something.” Hermione replied.  
  
“It might get rid of your wrackspurts Ron,” Luna mused, “which would be nice.”  
  
When they reached the head of the line Luna went through first followed by Ron. As Ron walked through the metal detector the Goyle lookalike yanked him back pulling out Ron’s wand from the pocket of his jacket.  
  
“Ere, you can’t take that in, might take an eye out wiv that. Why are you taking a stick in wiv you anyway?”  
  
Ron glowered at the Muggle. “It’s not a stick mate it’s –“  
  
“It’s our dog Fluffy's favourite stick, must have forgotten it was in his pocket.” Hermione grabbed Ron’s sleeve and pulled him away from the entrance. “We’ll just take it back to the car.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Ron said. “We don’t even have a car or a dog.”  
  
“They don’t know that. I just need to pop around the corner to put your wand in my purse.”  
  
Harry looked at the purse, it was only the size of a small book but he knew she could carry almost a whole house worth of stuff around with her in it.  
  
“Why did you even bring your wand?” Hermione asked sharply. “Did you think Malfoy would start hexing you in the middle of a Muggle concert? What about you Harry? Did you bring your wand?”  
  
Harry felt his face flush red as he pulled his own wand out from under his hoodie.  
  
Hermione glared at him. She grabbed the wand and two tickets. “You go through and stay with Luna, we will meet you in there in a few minutes.”  
  
Harry rejoined the line and made his way through the metal detector meeting Luna on the other side who was looking at the stall selling Lumos Solem merchandise.  
  
“It’s a beautiful design don’t you think?” Luna ran a hand over a t-shirt displaying the band logo. “Very clever too, shows who he was and who he is becoming now. Draco was always very deep and reflective.”  
  
“Err, right, yes, really deep.” Harry spotted Hermione and Ron having their tickets scanned. Harry’s heart stopped as Hermione’s bag was searched but they only opened it up and peered inside before waving her through.  
  
Harry let out a breath “There’s the others, let’s go find our seats.”  
  
The foursome followed the signs to the VIP area where they had their tickets checked again by a tall security guard.  
  
“Keep these on you at all times.” The security guard handed them each a laminated plastic card bearing the band logo hanging on a lanyard. “You have to stay up front for now but after the show you are free to go backstage, you can access the band area down by the barrier on the far left.”  
  
The guard moved on to check the tickets of the couple behind them and motioned for Harry and the others to move along.  
  
“We got backstage passes!” Ron whispered excitedly. “I’ve never had a backstage pass before!”  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “And you didn’t even want to be here.”  
  
“I’m not saying we should use them,” Ron grumped, “but it’s cool to have them.”  
  
Harry lead them to their seats which were on a raised platform in a closed off area left of the stage marked VIP. The rest of the floor was standing only and the place was quickly filling up with thousands of fans.  
  
“Fucking hell,” Ron said, “they really are popular.”  
  
Even though Harry had seen the large crowds on the videos, he was still surprised at the sheer number of people cramming onto the floor. “No shit, this is a bigger crowd than even the Weird Sisters get.”  
  
Ron disappeared off to buy some drinks whilst the rest settled in their seats to watch the opening act, a hideously loud band that more screamed the songs than sang them. Halfway through the third song Hermione snuck Ron’s wand from her purse and cast a muffling spell around them, making the band infinitely more bearable.  
  
As the house lights came back up the girls left for the bathroom whilst Ron went to buy more drinks and Harry was left alone with his thoughts. He was both anxious and excited, the thought of seeing Malfoy up on the stage excited him given the videos he had seen, but he was anxious about why Malfoy had given the tickets to Harry in the first place. _Why had Malfoy invited him? To mock Harry in some way? To belittle him? Was it an apology of some kind? And why the backstage passes, did Malfoy want to see Harry after the show?_  
  
He had little time to think on it any further as the girls returned just before Ron and the house lights went down ready for the main act. The crowd began chanting ‘Lumos Solem, Lumos Solem, in the dark we find the light’, to the point where Harry didn’t think he could take it much more, then the crowd plunged into silence as hundreds of small white bulbs lit up the back of the stage twinkling like stars. A haunting melody played through the speakers and Harry was shocked to hear Malfoy’s voice speak over the music.  
  
“Alexandra Palace – get ready to rock!”  
  
The crowd cheered and suddenly there was Malfoy. He was wearing a dark grey shirt, partially unbuttoned as usual, skintight black jeans and dragon scale black boots. With only the tiny white bulbs backlighting him he look ethereal, he raised his arms and bowed his head, blond hair covering his face. The whole crowd raised their arms in salute and as Malfoy screamed the words to the opening song into the microphone the entire place erupted.  
  
The energy in the room was electric, the fans were jumping, screaming, dancing and singing whilst the band provided the sound of soaring guitars and the pounding drums driving the beat to which the crowd reacted. And, in the middle of it all, was Malfoy. He was leading the performance by running across the stage stopping to play guitar to sections of fans who screamed and yelled at the blonde whilst he shredded the tunes in front of them. Running back to the mic in the middle of the stage, Malfoy sang the tracks with thousands of voice shouting the lyrics along with him. It was incredible. Harry was mesmerized by the sight and sound of Malfoy; the sheer energy as he ran around the stage, the rapport he had with the crowd, the way he slung his guitar around, the way his voice could scream out a rock song but could also softly croon a slow song. Luna was out of her seat swaying dreamily along to the music, she pulled Harry up to join her and soon Harry was clapping and cheering with the rest of the crowd. By the end of the set Hermione and even Ron were on their feet clapping the performance as the band waved and the stage lights flicked off leaving the stage in total darkness. Harry thought it was over but the crowd began to chant ‘Draco, Draco, Draco’ over and over again, several minutes went by and by now the crowd were in a frenzy of chanting and stamping their feet. A single spot light flicked on and the crowd fell quiet as Malfoy stepped forward into the light; he was still drenched in sweat but his hair looked as though he had combed it as it fell in sleek waves over his shoulders and his habitually white skin was tinged pink with the energy he had exerted throughout the show. The band behind him, still in complete darkness, began to play but this time the drums were soft and muted and the guitars acoustic. When Malfoy started to sing it sent shivers down Harry’s spine; the quality of Malfoy’s voice was exquisite as he sang about love and hopelessness, of passions and tears with an anguish that pulled at Harry’s soul. Never in his life had he seen anything so beautiful as Malfoy standing on a darkened stage, lit by a single spot light, eyes closed, hands clasped around the microphone stand, singing a song about lost love and loneliness. The song ended and the stage exploded into life as the stage lights went up and the band launched in to their final song back to electric guitars and thumping drums. The song contained the lyrics which the crowd had been chanting before the show and as Malfoy sang the words ‘Lumos Solem, Lumos Solem, in the dark we find the light’ the crowd used the lights on their phone to hold up towards the stage. The effect was amazing, a sea of lights across the venue waving and bobbing as Malfoy held up his guitar to strum the final chord that brought the show to a close. The house lights came up and the buzz of excited chatter from the audience filled the space that the music had previously occupied.  
  
“Well,” said Hermione, “that was an experience. I don’t think my eardrums will ever recover.”  
  
“That would be the dabberblimps,” Luna remarked, “they get in your ears.”  
  
“They were pretty good,” Ron said. “Much better that I expected.”  
  
“Draco was amazing,” Harry said his eyes still on the stage where Malfoy had been. “Just fucking amazing.”  
  
“He was very good yes,” Hermione said exchanging looks with Ron.  
  
The audience had started to move towards the exits and the security were ushering people out into the foyer.  
  
“Um, so should we use these then?” Harry held up the backstage passes.  
  
“Do you want to Harry?” Hermione asked. “We could just thank him and then leave?”  
  
“I think we should, and it was lovely of him to sing that song about Harry don’t you think?” Luna said.  
  
“What?” Harry stared at Luna. “What song?”  
  
“The slow one just before the end, ‘My Heart is Green’ I think it is called.”  
  
“That was about his traitorous Slytherin heart,” Ron snorted. “Typical Malfoy, Slytherin to the core”  
  
Luna gave a soft smile. “If you say so Ron, but I still think it was meant for Harry.”  
  
“Ok, let’s go backstage for ten minutes,” Harry said. “I guess we should at least say thank you.” _And so I can see Malfoy up close_ , he thought.  
  
They made their way down to the backstage entrance, Ron grumbled the whole way with Hermione scalding him in stern whispers, they held up their passes to the security who opened the barrier to let them pass through. The backstage was frantic with the road crew packing away instruments and dismantling the stage set. Harry led the way through the sea of activity to a door marked ‘Hospitality’ that took them into a large room with sofas, tables and a full bar, it was full of people chatting and although Harry noted the other band members Draco was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ron made a beeline to the bar. “If I have to speak to Malfoy I need a fucking drink first.”  
  
Ron was delighted to find that the drinks were complimentary so downed two Muggle whiskeys in quick succession before bringing over drinks for the rest who were standing around a table in the far corner of the room. Harry, who had his back to the room, saw both Hermione and Ron’s eyes widen with shock and he turned slowly round coming face to face with Malfoy.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss live music :(
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	5. Are We Flirting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another invitation and Harry learns the subtle art of texting

Malfoy had apparently taken a shower as his hair was clean and dry pulled back off his face with a black ribbon, and he was dressed in more casual clothes. He looked tired and somewhat anxious.  
  
He smiled hesitantly. “Hi Harry, I’m very glad you came. It’s really nice to see you.”  
  
Malfoy had never used Harry’s first name before and it threw him off balance. “Err…yes, thanks for the invite...Draco.” Harry had come to think of him as Draco in his mind but the name still felt odd on his lips.  
  
Malfoy turned his gaze to the three others at the table. “Luna, a pleasure as always, Hermione, Ron, so very good of you to be here. I hope you all enjoyed the show.”  
  
“It was very good Mal….” Hermione stumbled over the name, “…Draco. You are a talented performer.”  
  
“Thank you Hermione, and I hear you are doing great things at The Ministry.” Malfoy turned to Ron. “I also hear that Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes is doing very well.”  
  
“No thanks to you.” Ron muttered which earned him a kick from Hermione under the table. “Business is great thank you Malfoy.” Ron said through gritted teeth stubbornly refusing to use the name Draco.  
  
The blonde gave a small nod, accepting Ron’s use of his family name rather than his given name. “I’m very glad that you are all doing well. Technically I’m still at work, there are people I have to go talk to, but I wanted to come and thank you all for finding the kindness to come here tonight, it means a lot to me. Please feel free to stay as long as you like.’  
  
“Thank you for inviting us Draco,” Luna said. “You have come a long way you know.”  
  
Malfoy smiled sadly. “Not far enough Luna, but I’m working on it.” He turned back to Harry and held out his hand. “It really is good to see you Harry.”  
  
Harry hesitated then took Malfoy’s hand. “And you Draco.” He was surprised that he actually meant it.  
  
Malfoy drifted away and was immediately engulfed by a cluster of people all vying for his time; reporters, photographers, record management, it would seem that he would be working for a good while before he could call it a night.  
  
“Ok, we’ve said thank you now let’s go.” Ron finished his drink in two large gulps.  
  
The foursome made their way back out onto the street which was now deserted except for the last of the road crew loading up a tour truck.  
  
“That was interesting,” Hermione said, “he does seem to be different.”  
  
“Didn’t you see him on that stage strutting around like one of the peacocks from Malfoy Manor?” Ron snorted. “Same old Malfoy, center of attention and loving every minute of it.”  
  
“I think that’s what they call a stage persona,” Hermione said, “I meant afterwards. He seemed contrite and reserved and, well, nice.”  
  
“He really is trying,” Luna said, “you should give him a chance.”  
  
“Not bloody likely,” Ron grunted, “I have no intention of ever seeing him again.”  
  
Harry looked at his friends. “I don’t know that I can ever forgive him for what he did but if he really is trying then we should at least be civil to him. Anyway we probably won’t see him again now he’s firmly living in the Muggle world.”  
  
It was very late and, with a promise to meet up again soon, the friends parted ways and headed for home.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Harry was in his office on the following Thursday morning when another envelope was delivered to his desk by a Wizengamot clerk. Harry immediately recognized the writing as belonging to Draco. Harry had been so busy with work the past week that he hadn’t given too much thought to the blonde although he had featured in another wanking session a few nights previously. He tentatively opened the envelope and pulled out the short letter accompanied by a small card.  
  
_‘Harry,  
I hope this letter finds you well.  
My mother and I are forever in your debt for your testimony that commuted our sentences from imprisonment in Azkaban, and whilst I know you did that out of duty I thank you from the bottom of my heart.  
I had hoped that you would accept my invitation to the show, nevertheless I was pleasantly surprised to see you, Luna, Hermione and Ron. It meant a great deal to me to see you all again.  
Whilst I know that my past actions cannot be changed or excused, however much I wish it to be so, I do believe that I am a very different Draco now from the Draco you knew from Hogwarts. Frankly, I was an utter jackass back then.  
I hope that by coming to the show I can take away the fact that there may be some level of willingness to perhaps take some tentative steps towards meeting the new Draco?  
If you are agreeable I would like to meet you for lunch on Saturday, does 11.30am suit?  
I enclose my card that includes my mobile phone number – yes, I am a veritable Muggle these days! – by which you can contact me (I am assuming you have one of these too), or an owl to Malfoy Manor would also work.  
I look forward to your, hopefully positive, response.  
Draco Malfoy’_  
  
Harry looked at the card on which was printed Draco’s name, address and phone number. The address was in Camden Town that, although not so far from Grimmauld Place, was not an area that Harry knew well but knew it was an area where trendy Muggles liked to hang out. Harry put the card and letter back in the envelope and shoved it in his backpack, he had a lot of work to do and couldn’t be distracted by thoughts of Draco, his feelings were complicated when it came to the blonde who had been such a dick to him over the years. Kicking the backpack under his desk Harry focused on the task of tracking the movement of owls that he suspected of delivering messages to some dark wizards, and Draco, for the time being, was forgotten.

  
***************************************************************************************************  


Back at home that evening after Kreacher had removed Harry’s empty dinner tray and left him a glass of wine, Harry reread Draco’s letter. The letter brought forward a sting of painful memories; Draco had been a total twat at school and had made Harry’s life miserable at times, but far beyond schoolboy teasing and pranks were much darker things. Draco had tried to kill Dumbledore and had hurt other people in his attempts, and although he didn’t kill Dumbledore himself he was instrumental in his death. Draco had worked with the Death Eaters, helped them to follow Voldemort’s plans to bring about the destruction of The Ministry and the death of Harry himself. Yet Harry had seen the desperation in Draco when he confronted him in the bathroom, saw him lower his wand rather than strike at Dumbledore, and heard him deny Harry’s presence at Malfoy Manor. The latter actions were those that Harry testified to at the Malfoy’s trials but even when giving that evidence he did not feel any friendship or warmth towards Draco, he was just doing what was right.  
  
There was no denying that Harry was now physically attracted to Draco, but physical attraction did not involve personal feelings, and it did not mean they could ever have a friendship. Draco was clearly trying to create some kind of civility between them but Harry was not sure that he wanted Draco in his life even if he was a changed man. Luna’s comments nagged at the back of his mind; Draco had treated Luna horribly yet she had obviously found a way through that and was on good, if not friendly, terms with him now. Luna might be whimsical and strange but she had a way of seeing through to the real core of people and could read things about people that others just could not see. If Luna said that Draco was different now he believed it, but that still did not mean that Harry wanted his friendship.  
  
Harry finished his glass of wine and made a decision, he poured another glass and pulled his muggle mobile phone from his backpack. Like his laptop Harry had bought the phone to keep in touch with Dudley but the muggle phone network was becoming more common in the wizarding world, it was quicker and more convenient than sending an owl. Harry opened up the phone, saved Draco’s information in his contact list, then switched to the text message function and typed a message.  
  
_‘Hi Draco, this is Harry.’_  
  
His finger hovered over the send button for several seconds before he pressed it. Less than a minute went by before his phone pinged with an answering message.  
  
_‘Harry? Harry who?_ ’  
  
Harry was momentarily both horrified and embarrassed, then a second message arrived.  
  
_‘Sorry – couldn’t resist! I only know one Harry so unless this is some random Harry accidentally texting me I know it’s you Potter :) ’_  
  
“Fucking wanker,” Harry muttered as he typed a response.  
  
_‘Very funny Malfoy. You are still an utter jackass.’_  
  
_‘Ah - but now I am an amusing jackass_.’ Draco replied.  
  
Harry smiled and typed his response. _‘Nope – just a jackass._ ’ He hoped Draco was now trying to work out if Harry was joking or not.  
  
It took a good thirty seconds before Malfoy replied.  
  
_‘I am going to assume that was your attempt at some humour. Mildly amusing at best. Try harder next time. So back to the topic in hand – lunch on Saturday?’_  
  
‘ _Why do you want to meet up? Why now?_ ’  
  
_‘Typical Gryffindor – always with the questions. The simple answer is that I would like to start over but obviously it’s far more complex than that.’_  
  
Harry took another sip of wine and considered Draco’s message, although he seemed genuine Harry still didn’t quite trust him, but there was only one way to find out.  
  
‘ _Ok Draco, I’ll meet you for lunch._ ’  
  
‘ _Well that was easier than I expected. Any preference on where to meet?’_  
  
Harry smirked as he sent his message. _‘The Leaky Cauldron?’_  
  
He let several seconds go by before he sent a follow up message. _‘Sorry – couldn’t resist!’_  
  
Draco responded instantly. ‘ _Very droll Potter, well done, I actually laughed a little bit. So any real preferences?_ ’  
  
_‘I don’t go out to eat much so you choose._ ’  
  
‘ _Very well, I shall book a table somewhere for eleven thirty Saturday morning and text you the address. I have to eat early as I have a show that night.’  
  
‘Fine – I’ll see you on Saturday.’  
  
‘Great. And Harry…..now that you have my private number please do NOT abuse it. I do not wish to be woken up at three in the morning by a drunk ass Harry giving me shit :) ‘  
  
‘I won’t. I’ll call you at four totally sober then hang up just to piss you off :) ’  
  
‘Ha! I’ll text you the details tomorrow. Night Harry.’  
  
‘Night Draco.’  
_  
Harry finished his wine, went up to bed and lay contemplating the text message exchange with Draco. He had actually enjoyed bantering with him and was surprised that Draco had a sense of humour that wasn’t just mean and nasty as it had been at school. _And was Draco flirting with him?_ He still wasn’t sure about meeting him on Saturday but he still had time to back out if he decided he didn’t want to go. Harry set the alarm on his muggle phone, another useful feature that he used, with a yawn he extinguished the lights and settled down to sleep with a smile on his lips.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a fluffy chapter!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	6. Fan Girls and Flip Flops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets to know Draco a little bit better - question is does he like the new Draco?

This Friday night it was Harry’s turn to host Hermione, Ron and Neville for dinner. Luna couldn’t make it as apparently it was moon frog mating season and she had to stay home in case they accidentally humped her shoes. Harry, like Hermione, was a disaster in the kitchen and, after his first attempt at making dinner resulted in a small fire in the kitchen and the loss of Harry’s eyebrows, they had all agreed that it was best to leave the cooking to Kreacher. It was Hermione’s birthday, Harry had given Kreacher free reign over the menu and the little elf was happily making mountains of vol-au-vents, a huge main course and a choice of three desserts plus a huge decorated birthday cake. Ron was always particularly happy when it was dinner at Harry’s as he enviably took home boxes full of leftovers.  
  
Harry was setting the table when Hermione then Ron appeared in the floo. Kreacher rushed to greet them as fast as his spindly legs could carry him, he insisted on greeting all guests and announcing them to Harry even though Harry could clearly see they had arrived.  
  
“Mistress Hermione, a very happy birthday, Master Ron so good to see you! Master Harry, Mistress Hermione and Master Ron are here.”  
  
“Thank you Kreacher,” Harry said with a grin, “come on in guys.”  
  
Hermione stepped forward and held out a small silver muggle coin to Kreacher. “A thank you gift for dinner Kreacher.”  
  
The elf loved anything shiny and Hermione always bought a gift for him when she visited.  
  
“Mistress Hermione! You are so kind to Kreacher, you are indeed a very special friend to Kreacher.”  
  
Kreacher attempted a bow but again toppled over, Ron picked him up setting him back on his feet and the elf scurried back to the kitchen clutching his coin.  
  
“Really Harry, you should let him retire. He’s not safe on his feet!” Hermione admonished.  
  
Harry huffed out a breath. “I’ve tried, but the stubborn little git refuses.”  
  
“He needs to keep working to do the cooking, Harry’s cooking is terrible,” Ron grinned. “No offence mate.”  
  
Hermione pulled two bottles of wine from her tiny purse. “We bought some wine, should we open it now?”  
  
“I have a bottle open, we can have yours with dinner.” Harry poured out two glasses and handed them to his friends.  
  
The floo roared to life again as Neville arrived, Kreacher hobbled at an incredible speed from the kitchen to greet him.  
  
“Master Neville, such a pleasure to host you again, I hope your grandmother is well?”  
  
“She’s great thanks Kreacher,” Neville stepped out of the fireplace and shook off the remnants of floo powder from his clothes.  
  
“Master Neville is here Master Harry.” Kreacher announced even though Neville was already enveloping Harry in a hug.  
  
“Thank you Kreacher,” Harry said. “Could you pour Nev a glass of wine?”  
  
“Kreacher is happy to serve, I shall bring some food shortly.”  
  
“Happy birthday Hermione!” Harry handed her the gift he had bought, a solid silver quill stand for her desk. Hermione was thrilled and promised to take it to work the following week.  
  
Dinner was fantastic as usual, Kreacher had glowed with happiness as they all complimented him on his superb meal and then scurried away to make up boxes for Neville and Ron to take with them. The friends took their wine and slices of birthday cake into the lounge to relax and play a few hands of exploding snap.  
  
“So how was the concert?” Neville asked. "Did you enjoy it?"  
  
“It was actually quite good,” Hermione answered, “if you like that kind of thing.”  
  
“Malfoy can sing, I’ll give him that, but he’s still a tosser,” Ron said.  
  
“I just remembered, I have something to show you!” Harry jumped up from the sofa, “I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
Harry returned carrying his laptop. He placed it on the coffee table facing his friends. “I found these photos from the show and some videos too. You can see us in some of them.”  
  
Harry flicked through the photos, they were mostly of Draco but one photo shot from the side of stage had captured Harry, Luna, Hermione and Ron. Harry clicked on a video but Ron leaned over and shut the laptop down.  
  
“I was there Harry, I don’t need to see it again,” Ron said irritably.  
  
“I thought Nev might want to watch it,” Harry said, “as he couldn’t go.”  
  
Neville shook his head. “It’s fine Harry,”  
  
“You should watch it Nev, Draco is amazing.” Harry started to open the laptop again but Hermione stopped him.  
  
“You seem to be getting obsessed with Draco again.”  
  
“I’m not obsessed, I just really like the music,” Harry said indignantly, “and what do you mean again?”  
  
“Sixth year.” Hermione, Ron and Neville all said together.  
  
“I was not obsessed with Draco Malfoy.”  
  
“Sure,” Ron smirked, “all that stalking him around, constantly talking about him, not obsessed at all.”  
  
“Well I was right to follow him, he was trying to kill Dumbledore!” Harry said hotly.  
  
“Keep your hair on Harry, I’m only messing with you,” Ron said. “We all just thought you had a bit of a crush on him.”  
  
“I did NOT have a crush on him.” Harry felt his cheeks flush with heat.  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him to his feet. “It’s getting late, I think we should be going. Thanks for dinner, I’ll see you at work.”  
  
“See you Harry,” Ron said as Hermione dragged him out of the room, “and sorry mate, I was only teasing you.”  
  
Harry heard the floo flare as Hermione and Ron left, he was embarrassed at his outburst and gave Neville a sheepish grin.  
  
“It’s ok if you did fancy him,” Neville said, “nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
At that moment Harry’s phone pinged, the screen displayed a notification that he had a message from Draco Malfoy. Neville raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
“I’m just having lunch with him,” Harry muttered. “We’re not seeing each other or anything, we’re not even friends really.”  
  
“Maybe you should be friends, what happened in the past doesn’t mean you can’t be friends now.”  
  
Harry gave Neville a grateful smile. “Thanks Nev. Luna said he’s changed and I think he has, I really do.”  
  
“I should get going too,” Neville stood and stretched. “Let me know how it goes with Malfoy.”  
  
“I will, see you next week.”  
  
“Bye Harry,” Neville shouted from the floo. “And I kinda think Malfoy is hot too!”  
  
Harry laughed at the parting comment. Neville had a way of making Harry feel better, he never allowed Harry to be ashamed of any of his thoughts or feelings. Out of all of his friends Neville had been the one Harry had come out to first, he knew that Neville wouldn’t judge him and would be happy to just listen, letting Harry talk his way through his complicated emotions.  
  
Harry picked up his phone to read the message from Draco.  
  
_‘Evening Harry, just checking you are still on for lunch.’_  
  
Harry typed a response. _‘Yes, did you book somewhere?’  
  
‘The Leaky Cauldron was full – ha ha ha - so I booked a place near me, hope that’s ok? Have to stay close to home as I have a show here tonight.’_  
  
Harry received a second text with the address for the restaurant. _‘Great - see you there. Night Draco.’  
  
‘Night Harry – see you tomorrow.’_  
  
*************************************  
  
Harry spent a ridiculously long time getting ready to meet Draco, a long hot shower with some nice scented shower gel that Hermione had bought him at Christmas, a clean shave and he even used some hair product to try to make his hair look presentable. He dressed in his favourite pair of jeans, a tightfitting dark blue t-shirt, black trainers and a black hoodie, he checked himself in the mirror and deemed himself ready. When he checked the time it was already eleven fifteen, which meant he was going to be late. He decided to take a cab to the restaurant, he didn’t know the area well enough to apparate there and the underground tube would involve changing lines so a cab was the quickest option. He managed to hail a cab within minutes, he texted Draco letting him know he was on his way but would be late. He received a reply immediately.  
  
_‘Are you always late for everything Potter?! I will be there on time, the table is booked in my name. See you soon.’_  
  
Harry shot back a reply. _‘Unlike you I couldn’t just roll out of bed and be there in five minutes. I have to travel to get there. Jackass_ :)'  
  
‘ _I don’t just roll out of bed, I arise like a magnificent eagle. And it will take me least six minutes to walk there. Jackass_ :)'  
  
Luckily the traffic was light, the journey took twenty five minutes so Harry was only fifteen minutes late by the time he arrived at the restaurant. Draco had chosen a small boutique bistro, it was a contemporary design with dark wood furniture and polished chrome fixtures, and the place looked full. Harry gave Draco’s name to the hostess who led him through to a booth towards the back to where Draco was drinking a glass of red wine. Draco rose to greet Harry and there was a rather awkward pause, Harry felt strangely self-conscious and he was relieved when Draco nodded to Harry indicating he should take a seat. Harry gratefully slid in to the booth taking off his hoodie as Draco sat back down.  
  
“Thank you for coming Harry, I took the liberty of ordering a bottle of wine, would you like a glass?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” _How sexy does he look?_ Draco’s hair was pulled back in a bun with some fine strands falling free around his face, he was wearing a white shirt, as always half unbuttoned, skintight black jeans and, weirdly, flip flops. Harry didn’t think he’d ever seen Draco wear flip flops.  
  
Draco poured a glass and slid it across the table to Harry along with the lunch menu. “So you are an Auror now, do you enjoy it?”  
  
Harry took a sip of wine, it was delicious, Draco clearly knew his wines. “Yes, I mean the paperwork sucks but the rest is great.”  
  
Draco’s eyes raked up and down Harry’s chest and arms. “It clearly suits you, you look good Harry.”  
  
Harry felt the heat of a blush rise up his neck. “Thanks.” He hid his red face behind the menu.  
  
‘I’ve eaten here several times,’ Draco said. “I recommend the beef wellington or the duck, both are rather excellent.”  
  
The waitress appeared to take their order, Harry ordered the duck whilst Draco chose the beef wellington.  
  
As the waitress left Harry noticed giggling coming from two girls in their late teens who were staring at them from a nearby table. One of the girls got up and walk over to their table, she was blushing furiously as she approached.  
  
“It’s really you! Draco Malfoy!’  
  
Draco smiled. “Yes it’s really me, what’s your name?”  
  
The girl giggled and blushed some more. “I’m Darcy. Um….Draco….could I get a photo with you please?”  
  
“Of course my darling.” Draco rose from his seat, placed an arm around the girl and smiled as she aimed her phone at them.  
  
“Thank you Draco! I’m coming to the show tonight, I’m really excited!”  
  
“Then I will look out for you Darcy. It’s going to be a great show.”  
  
The girl blushed bright red to the roots of her hair and rushed back to her friend, talking to her in an excited whisper.  
  
“And to think I used to be jealous of all the attention you got at school from Potter fans.” Draco laughed.  
  
“Does that happen a lot? Fans wanting photo’s?” Harry asked.  
  
“More so now, as the band has gotten bigger there are many more fans.”  
  
“Well that’s what happens when you get famous, that’s why you do it right?”  
  
“Fuck no! I didn’t take up music because I wanted to be famous, fame was the last thing I wanted. I took up playing guitar as a distraction.” Draco’s face fell. “When _He_ was at Malfoy Manor it was awful, the noise of……well…..you know. Anyway I persuaded one of the house elves to get me a Muggle guitar and I locked myself in my room learning to play so I didn’t have to hear what was going on in the house.”  
  
“Shit Draco, I’m sorry.” Harry said.  
  
Draco shrugged. “It wasn’t the best time of my life. Then after the trial I was sentenced to a year of house arrest at the manor so I just kept on playing and began writing songs.”  
  
The waitress returned with their food, she smiled at Draco brushing her hand against his as she placed his plate in front of him. Draco smiled back and for an instant Harry felt a stab of jealousy.  
  
“Why did you end up in the Muggle world after your house arrest was up?” Harry asked digging into his meal.  
  
“Neither I or my mother were exactly welcome in the wizard community nor were we able to use magic. I started going out to Muggle music concerts, met my bandmates and I decided it was best for me to just leave the wizarding world behind.”  
  
“How is your mother, is she still at Malfoy Manor?”  
  
“She’s doing very well, she was pretty shaky for a couple of years, especially after father died, but she’s much better now. She spends most of her time at our place in the South of France, she was always good at herbology so she has a small florist business there. Non magical of course.”  
  
“Isn’t your mother going to get her magic restored?”  
  
“Mother was banned from using magic for twenty years. I doubt she will ever use it again.”  
  
Harry recalled Luna saying the same thing about Draco. “What about you, are you using magic again?”  
  
Draco gave a wry smile. “That’s probably a discussion for another time. How’s Ginny, what is she doing now?”  
  
Harry looked at Draco in surprise. “She plays seeker for the Holyhead Harpies, I thought you would have known that, you were always a huge Quidditch fan.”  
  
“When I said I left the wizarding world I meant I totally left it, I haven’t seen a Quidditch game since before the battle. I am rather enjoying muggle soccer now, more kicking, less broomsticks.” Draco took a sip of his wine. “You must be very proud of Ginny.”  
  
“Umm yes, she’s a great player. We’re not together anymore.”  
  
“Oh, sorry to hear that. I hope the breakup wasn’t too horrible.”  
  
“No, it was mutual, kind of. Actually I was a complete twat.” It felt awkward discussing his love life with Draco, and he certainly did not feel comfortable enough to tell Draco he was gay.  
  
Draco grinned. “The Boy Who Turned Out To Be A Twat. I kind of like that better than The Boy Who Lived.”  
  
“Jackass.”  
  
“Amusing jackass.” Draco corrected.  
  
“You seeing anyone?” Harry blurted out.  
  
“Not currently no.”  
  
Harry was astonished. “You must meet loads of girls, and you’re really hot.…..” _Fuck, did I really just tell Draco that I think he’s hot?_ Harry busied himself with slicing the duck to hide his blush.  
  
“Girls are not really my type Harry, and thank you for the compliment.”  
  
Harry nearly sliced through his own hand, _wait was Draco saying he was gay?_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco in flip flops :)
> 
> So Draco is gay too....will it lead anywhere ;)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	7. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns an interesting fact about the new improved Draco and there's an old face back in town.

“Yes Harry,” Draco said as Harry stared at him open mouthed, “I’m a Slytherin, an ex-Death Eater and gay. The trifecta of bad shit.”  
  
“What?” Harry realized that Draco though he was disgusted. “No! I have no problem with you being gay, in fact I’m…..” It was on the tip of his tongue to admit he was gay but he just couldn’t say it. “…I’m just surprised that’s all. I had no idea.”  
  
“It wasn’t the kind of thing I could talk about in my family. It had been arranged for me to marry Daphne Greengrass, but after the war the agreement, thankfully, was broken.’  
  
“Lucky escape. For her I mean.” Harry grinned.  
  
Draco gave Harry the middle finger salute. “Seriously, could you imagine me being married to Daphne? She was as dumb as a bag of rocks, and she doesn’t have a cock. It was not a good match.”  
  
Harry laughed. “I thought you were with Pansy Parkinson at school?”  
  
“Pansy was my cover, she’s a dear friend and knew I was gay so helped me keep up appearances for my father.”  
  
“What’s Pansy doing now?” Harry hadn’t heard anything about her since the Battle of Hogwarts.  
  
“She’s a clothing designer, lives in Paris, but actually she’s coming over to London today to see my show tonight. She’s the only person I’ve kept in constant contact with.”  
  
Harry finished the last bite of his meal and sat back with his glass of wine. He took a sip and considered Draco over the rim of the glass.  
  
“Why did you invite me lunch Draco?”  
  
Draco sighed and pushed his plate away. “Like I said it’s complex. I have done a lot of soul searching over the last five years and I have worked through a lot of shit that was going on in my head. Daddy issues, very clichéd but very true in my case. Anyway, it’s taken me a long time but I finally feel that I’m the person I _should_ be rather than the person I was _made_ to be.”  
  
Draco took a long swallow of wine. “So as the new improved Draco I wanted to reach out to those people that I wronged in the past, not to make amends because I can never change what happened, but to see if I could perhaps build some bridges.”  
  
“Why now?” Harry asked, “and why me?”  
  
“The now is because after going to the Ministry I want to see if I can fit back in the wizarding world, I’m not sure I want to but I would like know if it’s possible. The why you…..” Draco looked Harry directly in the eyes, “It’s you because you are the one person that I wanted to be my friend then, and I still want you to be my friend now.”  
  
Harry didn’t know what to say. He remembered meeting Draco in Madam Malkin’s before their first year at Hogwarts, how obnoxious he had been, and how he had made fun of Ron which was why Harry had turned down Draco’s offer of friendship. Yet his father had coached Draco to be a bigoted, elitist wanker, he had been spoon-fed those beliefs from the cradle. Young Draco knew no different or any better.  
  
“It’s ok Harry, I’m not expecting us to be best friends overnight, but if you are willing maybe we could stay in touch, see how things go?” The sincerity in Draco’s eyes told Harry what he needed to know.  
  
“Sure, you have my number, call me whenever.”  
  
Draco laughed, “I do have a habit of drunk dialing, you have been warned!”  
  
The waitress cleared their plates and placed the bill on the table.  
  
Draco finished up his wine. “I have to get going, I have sound check in an hour and I need to grab some stuff from home first.”  
  
Harry got his wallet out but Draco motioned for him to put it away.  
  
“This is on me, my treat.”  
  
“Thanks Draco, that’s a very un-jackass thing to do.”  
  
Draco laughed, “It was really good to catch up Harry.” He stood and grabbed his jacket from the seat.  
  
Harry slid out of the booth. “Yeah, it was good.”  
  
They walked out of the bistro together stopping on the pavement outside.  
  
“I’m headed this way,” Draco said pointing to the left.  
  
Harry pointed to the right. “Um, I’m headed that way.”  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
_Should I hug him or would that be too weird?_  
  
Draco grinned. “Formal handshake or awkward hug? Or maybe that air kissing thing the French do?”  
  
Harry laughed. “Awkward quick hug.”  
  
Draco pulled Harry into a hug. As Draco was several inches taller, Harry ended up with his face buried against Draco’s neck. Harry inhaled a scent that was floral but woodsy at the same time, Draco smelt gorgeous. Draco gave him a quick squeeze then let go, Harry was a bit disappointed that he hadn’t asked for a longer hug.  
  
“See you later Gryffindork.” Draco smiled as he walked away, and for once Harry was not offended by the name.  
  
“See you later jackass.”  
  
“It’s amusing jackass to you,” Draco called over his shoulder.  
  
Harry grinned as he headed towards home, the new Draco was not only hot but he was fun to be with, and Harry liked the new Draco very much indeed.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Harry had been home for a couple of hours and was clearing out one of the closed up bedrooms with the help of Kreacher, who wanted to keep everything even the two hundred broken twigs from an old broomstick, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and was surprised to see a message from Draco.  
  
_‘I should have thought of it earlier but if you want to come to the show tonight that would be great, you can keep Pansy company, she’s not terribly good around Muggles. Roundhouse on Chalk Farm Road – go round to the back, I’ll leave your name at the door on the guest list. Be here for 6pm – don’t be late!’_  
  
Harry was undecided at what to do, he was definitely attracted to Draco but it would be hard to have a relationship with him, there was a lot of history to get over. Harry checked the time, it was already nearly five; he was covered in dust, cobwebs and pieces of dead beetles, he needed to shower, get dressed and out the door in 30 minutes if he was going to make it for six. He made his decision. Throwing the broomstick twigs in the bin, much to Kreacher’s annoyance, Harry closed up the room and ran to his bedroom to get ready as quickly as he could. He was ready in twenty five minutes which was less than half the time he took that morning but looking in the mirror he couldn’t tell the difference between taking over an hour to get ready and under half an hour. Leaving explicit instructions with Kreacher to not open the bedroom and rescue the twigs Harry raced out the house to catch a cab. It was Saturday evening; getting a cab took longer than before and the traffic was heavier so it was six fifteen by the time Harry got to the venue and gave his name to the doorman. He was given another laminated pass and ushered into the hospitality suite. Draco was leaning against the back wall with a smirk on his face, he beckoned Harry over and made a show of checking the time.  
  
“Late again Harry?”  
  
“You didn’t give me much warning, traffic was terrible and –“  
  
“Relax Harry, you didn’t actually need to be here until six thirty but I figured you would be late so I told you six.”  
  
Harry scowled. “You tosser.”  
  
“I thought we had agreed my nickname was amusing jackass?” Draco smirked and held out a glass of wine to Harry, “Friends again?”  
  
Harry glared at Draco but took the wine.  
  
“Let me introduce you to the rest of the band.” Draco led him round the room introducing him to the various band members, they all seemed nice guys but Harry felt out of his depth when they started asking him about his musical tastes. He thought back to Dudley’s record collection at Privet Drive, the only band that he could remember was Queen, and he only remembered that because of the song _‘It’s a Kind of Magic’_ that Dudley used to sing, or rather scream, right in Harry’s face. Apparently Queen was a good band to like, much to Harry’s relief, but he was grateful when Draco led him back his dressing room where they were alone.  
  
“I really need to brush up on my Muggle studies,” Harry said. “How did you manage when you first started out in the Muggle world?”  
  
“Same thing I always did at school, I faked it. Got into a few sticky situations, almost got myself killed trying to use a hair dryer while sitting in the bath, but it all worked out eventually. The internet helped a lot.”  
  
“Draco darling!”  
  
Pansy Parkinson rushed into the room, she was just how Harry remembered her from school; haughty, hard faced and totally vacuous. She dropped the bags she was carrying and threw herself at Draco covering his face with kisses.  
  
“Hi Pans, it’s good to see you too.” Draco laughed pealing Pansy off him. “Good journey?”  
  
“The Portkey from Paris to Calais was a bit bumpy but the rest were fine. You look wonderful darling, just wait until you see what I’ve brought for you.” She turned to pick up her bags and noticed Harry for the first time.  
  
“Potter?” She looked back at Draco. “Merlin’s tits! Are you and Potter finally –“  
  
Draco interrupted her. “Yes, Harry and I are kind of friends now. _Friends_ Pans, like you and me.”  
  
“Oh, well, friends is good.” She turned back to face Harry. “How are you Harry? It’s been an age since I last saw you.”  
  
The last time Harry remembered seeing Pansy was when she tried to persuade the Hogwarts students to hand him over to Voldemort.  
  
“I’m very well thank you Pansy, how are you?” He was being civil for Draco’s benefit.  
  
“I’m worn out, the fashion industry is so very difficult, so draining. I work my fingers to the bone, the very bone of them, just to keep up. I’m just so in demand, my designs are so popular. I’m just a faded out wreak.”  
  
Draco was rolling his eyes behind her back but with a grin on his face, he was apparently used to Pansy’s theatrics.  
  
“Err, that’s great, really great, umm, not the bone part clearly, that’s sounds painful, I mean it’s great that your designs are so in demand.” Harry winced as he saw Draco trying to smother his laughter.  
  
“You have no idea Harry, no idea.” Pansy sighed dramatically, “I worked all through the night to get these outfits finished for Draco.”  
  
Pansy turned back to Draco and gasped in horror. “What is that garbage you are wearing? That shirt is ghastly. Take it off right now and I’ll burn it. I have made you some simply gorgeous and exclusive shirts.” She pulled out a black shirt from one of the bags, it shimmered in the lights and, rather than being a buttoned shirt, it was a tunic style with a wide deep V-neck. “Come on darling, try it on.”  
  
“Um, should I leave?” Harry mumbled.  
  
“What? Of course not!” Pansy exclaimed. “Don’t be silly, Draco’s not shy are you darling?”  
  
Draco muttered something inaudible but he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Harry almost gasped; Draco’s abs were honed to perfection, his wide shoulders were toned, as were his arms, but the thing that Harry noticed first were the faint, fine scars which crisscrossed his pale chest, the scars that Harry had put there back in sixth year. Harry swallowed hard as he remembered how he had almost killed Draco that night. Pansy gave Draco the new shirt; he quickly pulled it over his head, shoved his arms through the sleeves and straightened the shoulders.  
  
Pansy tutted. “Careful darling, this is a work of art not an old rag.”  
  
She was not wrong, the shirt fitted Draco like a glove. It emphasized his broad shoulders and narrow waist, the sleeves flowed over his biceps like a waterfall and the end of the V-neck finished an inch above his bellybutton. Draco look incredible in the shirt.  
  
Pansy tweaked the sleeves and stepped back. “What do you think Harry?”  
  
“Stunning,” Harry said, “absolutely stunning.” He was talking about both the shirt and Draco.  
  
Pansy smiled approvingly. “Good, now for the trousers.”  
  
Harry panicked, he was already half aroused and if Draco took off his trousers in front of him Harry thought he might explode on the spot.  
  
“Drinks,” Harry said quickly before Draco could start to undress, “we need drinks!”  
  
“But you have a glass of wine right there Harry.” Pansy pointed to Harry’s half full wine glass.  
  
“Right, but you don’t have one Pansy, let me get you a drink.”  
  
“I’m fine thank you Harry, I’m not a big drinker.”  
  
“Go on Pans, have a drink,” Draco cajoled seeing Harry’s discomfort, “it will help you relax. I know you get all jittery being around Muggles”  
  
“Oh go on then, just a small glass of white wine.”  
  
Harry sighed with relief. “Great, be right back.”  
  
He darted from the room on legs that felt like jelly, vowing not to return for at least ten minutes. The last thing he heard as he closed the door behind him was Pansy telling Draco he needed to remove his underwear, and he very nearly fainted.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry got a bit hot under the collar there :)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	8. Show time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a little too much fun at the after party!

Harry waited a good fifteen minutes before he dared knock on the dressing room door. He had downed two shots of Muggle whiskey in that time, but he was still somewhat shaken, and he hoped to fuck that Draco was fully dressed.  
  
“It’s me, Harry.”  
  
“Come in Harry, I’m perfectly decent.” Draco called out.  
  
Harry hesitantly pushed open the door and peaked inside, both Pansy and Draco were sitting on the sofa and Draco was mercifully fully clothed.  
  
“You were ages,” Pansy said. “We thought you’d gotten lost.”  
  
Harry handed Pansy her wine. “Long queue, lots of people.”  
  
Someone knocked on the door. “Curtain up in fifteen minutes Mister Malfoy.”  
  
Harry checked the time. “You went on stage much later last night.”  
  
“This is a fan show, smaller venue, a thousand tickets, so no support band.” Draco got to his feet and headed to the bathroom. “I need a pee before I go on stage, if I can get out of these trousers. Did you really have to make them quite so tight Pans?”  
  
“They show off your pert behind darling,” Pansy said. “It’s a magnificent behind, don’t you think Harry?”  
  
Despite willing himself not to Harry stared at Draco’s backside, the trousers Pansy had made were skintight black dragon skin leather and they did absolutely show off his pert behind. Not trusting himself to speak Harry merely nodded and gulped down more wine.  
  
“Careful with the zipper darling,” Pansy called out, “we don’t want that gorgeous little Draco getting caught in the teeth.”  
  
Harry choked on his drink.  
  
“You ok Harry?” Pansy asked.  
  
“Went down the wrong way,” Harry gasped, “I’m fine.”  
  
“Seriously Pans, are you sure these wont split.” Draco exited the bathroom adjusting himself in his trousers. Harry had to advert his eyes as his own cock jumped.  
  
“I cast the spell on the leather myself, they won’t split I promise.”  
  
Another knock on the door. “Time for stage Mister Malfoy.”  
  
“Thanks, on our way,” Draco called back. “Harry, Pans, you can watch from the side of stage if you like.”  
  
Draco led them through a maze of walkways to the stage, Harry could hear the chant of the crowd growing louder as they walked.  
  
“You can stand here,” Draco whispered, “but no further in.”  
  
“Have fun darling, break an arm,” Pansy whispered back.  
  
“It’s break a leg Pans, not break an arm,” Draco laughed.  
  
“Arm, leg, who cares. Muggle’s have such silly sayings.”  
  
“Be good, the pair of you, and stay quiet.” Draco gave them both a quick hug. “I’ll see you after.”  
  
Draco disappeared behind the back curtain, the chanting from the crowd was getting louder and louder, and then went silent as the tiny backlights burst into life. Harry jumped as the speaker next to him started to play the intro melody, and jumped again when Draco’s voice came booming out of it. The crowd roared and the band began to play, Harry could feel the music through his feet as the stage vibrated, his ears ringing from the noise of band and crowd. Harry hadn’t thought to bring his wand after the problems at the previous show, but to his relief he saw Pansy had hers and was casting a muffling spell around them. Harry was entranced by Malfoy; he couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he ran, jumped and high kicked his way around the stage, and evidently Pansy’s anti-splitting spell worked as despite the acrobatics the trousers held up. The crowd was going wild, and even though it was a much smaller venue than the previous night Harry couldn’t imagine getting up in front of that many people and not be scared shitless, yet Draco was totally in control, he was fearless, undaunted and utterly mesmerizing. The time sped by and before he knew it the stage had darkened and Draco appeared beside them gulping down a bottle of water.  
  
“Just two more songs and we’re done.” Draco was breathing heavily, out of breath from the performance and the sweat poured off him. He ran a towel over his hair and dragged his fingers through it to untangle the knots. “Pans, these trousers are amazing, you are amazing.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Gotta go, see you in ten minutes.”  
  
Draco made his way to the mic stand in total darkness. This was the song, Harry remembered, where he stood alone in the spotlight with a quiet acoustic band behind him.  
  
The single spotlight lit Draco up and the crowd cheered, he held up his hands to quieten them.  
  
“This is a song I wrote about a friend of mine who is here tonight,” Draco glanced over to the spot where Pansy and Harry were standing. “It’s called ‘My Heart Is Green’.  
  
The crowd cheered then spluttered into silence as Draco began to sing. It was such a tender song, and, like the previous night, Harry was spellbound. He glanced over at Pansy, she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks, and Harry felt himself welling up too as Draco held the whole audience in rapt attention. As Draco sang the final chorus the crowd joined in and the whole venue was filled with a thousand voices.  
  
_‘Emerald bright, you light my way,  
You turned the night into the day,  
Dissolved my fears, throughout the years  
At every turn, through every scene  
My heart is green, forever green.’_  
  
Pansy turned to Harry wiping away her tears. “That is the most beautiful song he has ever written.”  
  
Harry didn’t know much about music but he had to agree that the song was beautiful, and it made sense that Draco would write something so heartfelt about his beloved school house and the childhood friend who had always been there for him. The stage erupted into noise and light as the band launched into their final song, and was amazing to see all the lights from the crowd’s phones from up on the stage. The band took their last bow and the houselights came up bringing the show to a close. Draco slung and arm around both Harry and Pansy as they walked back to his dressing room, Pansy talking nonstop the whole way about Draco, the show and of course her anti-splitting trousers. Harry was very aware of Draco’s arm around his shoulder, Draco was radiating a lot of heat, he was soaked in perspiration, his hair was damp and tangled, beads of sweat rolling down his face. Harry wanted to lean up and lick them as they trailed down Draco’s neck. Back at the dressing room a large basket of fruit and snacks had been placed on the table along with several bottles of water, some Muggle canned drinks, two bottles of red wine and wine glasses.  
  
Draco passed bottles of water to Pansy and Harry whilst gulping down a bottle himself. Harry was grateful for the water, although he had only been standing on the stage watching it had been very hot and he was thirsty.  
  
Draco finished his water. “I don’t eat or drink alcohol before a show but afterwards is another matter.” He opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. “Shit, I forgot to ask for a bottle of white for Pansy, would you mind asking at the bar for one Harry?”  
  
“Sure, be right back.”  
  
Harry slipped out the room, made his way to the bar where he was given a bottle of white wine in an ice bucket and returned to Draco’s room. He was gone less than five minutes but the room was empty, no sign of either Draco or Pansy. Not knowing what to do Harry placed the wine bucket on the table and took one of the poured glasses of red, he was already feeing rather drunk but he was in one of those moods where drinking more seemed a good idea. The door to the bathroom opened billowing out clouds of steam into the dressing room and, through the misty haze, Draco appeared wet from his shower with only a small towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
Harry gripped his wine glass so hard the thought it might shatter in his hand as Draco walked over to the sofa where some clothes had been left out for him. Harry was afraid that Draco would drop the towel and get dressed right there but he disappeared back into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
“Well that was a strange experience,” Pansy said, walking into the dressing room from the hospitality suite. “I needed a pee but Draco was in the shower so I had to use the public Muggle bathrooms. I don’t know how Draco does it, living with Muggles the whole time.”  
  
“Do you see Draco much?” Harry asked. “He said he had cut all ties with the wizarding world.”  
  
“He cut all ties except with me,” Pansy preened. “I am his oldest and best friend, and he just couldn’t bear to not have me in his life. He would have been distraught, absolutely distraught. I see him several times a year but he does not allow me to talk about anything wizard related. He couldn’t even wear my spelled clothing until he had an unfortunate incident on stage with some Muggle made trousers.”  
  
“Seems he wants to at least have contact with the wizarding world now,” Harry said.  
  
“About time too, Draco’s talents are wasted in the Muggle world, he is one of the most talented wizards I have ever met.”  
  
Draco entered from the bathroom fully dressed, hair pulled back in the messy bun that Harry liked so much. “What are you two talking about?”  
  
“Why you of course darling,” Pansy simpered, “what other topic is there?”  
  
Draco smiled fondly and kissed the top of Pansy’s head. “You really are the best friend I could ever ask for, even if you are a silly goose.” Pansy giggled like a girl and clung onto Draco’s arm. “I have to go and schmooze with people, so grab a drink and let’s go party.”

The party was full of Muggles but after having a few more drinks and taking Draco’s advice of ‘faking it’ Harry had a good time chatting to various people about Muggle sports, entertainment and politics. Draco was moving through the room making the time to talk to everyone present, smiling, laughing and having lots of photos taken. He had even been outside to chat to the fans who had been waiting outside since the show ended. Harry drained the last dregs of wine from his glass and made his way to the bar for a refill where he bumped into Dan, the band’s lead guitarist, who was also waiting for a drink.  
  
“You’re Harry right? Old friend Of Draco’s?” Dan asked. “He never talks about his past much; you and Pans are the only friends of his we’ve ever met who knew him before the band.”  
  
“I knew him from school,” Harry said slurring his words slightly. “Me, Draco and Pansy all went to the same school.”  
  
“He hasn’t told us much about it, just that it was a very exclusive school and it got pretty fucked up while he was there.”  
  
“Fucked up is one way to put it, there was a war, a huge war, half the school got destroyed.” Harry was drunk enough that he forgot he was talking to a Muggle.  
  
“A war? A real war?” Dan said incredulously. “Where the fuck did you go to school? Bosnia or somewhere?”  
  
“What Harry means,” Draco said, suddenly appearing beside Harry, “is that the school sorted us into houses, huge inter-house rivalries, and after one particularly raucous end of term party, where some pretty big fights broke out, several of the common rooms and dorms got seriously trashed.”  
  
“Right!” Dan laughed. “I’ve been to some parties that ended up like that.”  
  
“Harry can I have a word?” Draco put his arm around Harry and steered him to an empty table. “You ok Harry? You look a bit unsteady.”  
  
“I’m fine, I was just getting another drink.” Harry tried to move but Draco pulled him closer to him.  
  
“I think you have had enough my little Gryffindork,” Draco smiled, “we should see about getting you home.”  
  
Draco guided Harry through the throng of people, arm around his shoulders, and out the door to the street behind the venue. The fresh air hit Harry and he immediately felt his legs go wobbly, he grabbed on to Draco to stop himself falling over.  
  
“I need to go home,” Harry muttered suddenly feeling very, very drunk, “I’ll apparate from here.”  
  
“You will do no such thing,” Draco said appalled. “If you apparate the state you’re in you’ll splice off an arm, and I happen to like your arms so please keep them attached to your body. We’ll get you a cab.”  
  
Draco maneuvered Harry to the street and hailed a passing cab.  
  
“Ok, text me when you get home,” Draco said as the cab stopped by the curb. “Another awkward quick hug?”  
  
“Awkward long hug,” Harry said, “loooooong hug.”  
  
Draco pulled Harry fully into his arms wrapping them around his back. Harry inhaled the scent of Draco’s hair, the same scent he had smelled earlier that day, it was a scent he now fully associated with the blonde. Harry tilted his head, Draco was looking at him with a gentle smile on his lips, lips that looked soft and pink, Harry needed those lips on his own, he wanted to kiss Draco so badly. Before he knew it he was placing his lips on Draco’s, they were soft and warm, like velvet, he ran his tongue over them and suddenly Draco’s tongue met his, swirling together in their mouths.  
  
With a start Harry realized what he was doing, he pulled away, stumbling back towards the waiting cab.  
  
“Shit, fuck, I’m sorry Draco, fuck.” Harry fumbled with the door of the cab and tumbled inside.  
  
“Harry, Harry…wait.” Draco’s face was whiter than ever, his eyes open wide with shock.  
  
Harry pulled the cab door closed, gave the driver his address and slumped back in the seat with his head in his hands.  
  
He couldn’t believe what he had just done, he had made a complete twat of himself.  
  
_I kissed Draco_ , his face heating with embarrassment at the thought, _I just snogged the face off of Draco fucking Malfoy._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Harry is kind of cute :)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	9. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is feeling rather delicate and has to face the music with Draco

Harry woke to a pounding both in his head and on his head. He cracked open his eyes to see Kreacher standing on the bed whacking Harry over the head with a wooden spoon.  
  
Harry groaned and closed his eyes again “What are you doing Kreacher? Stop hitting me.”  
  
The banging on his head stopped immediately but the hammering inside his head continued unabated.  
  
“Master Harry, sit up. Kreacher has brought Master Harry some water and coffee. Kreacher thinks Master Harry might have a headache this morning, Master Harry will need water.”  
  
“If I didn’t have one before I would now,” Harry mumbled but he gratefully accepted the water and drank the whole glass. “Leave the coffee on the bedside cabinet please Kreacher. And thank you.”  
  
A shrill noise from under the pillow made Harry almost scream as the sound made his throbbing headache ten times worse.  
  
“Your Muggle device has been making sounds all night,” said Kreacher. “Kreacher did not know how to make it stop so I hid it under your pillow. Would Master Harry like some breakfast?”  
  
The thought of food made Harry almost throw up on the spot. “No, no food. I just need more sleep.”  
  
The elf jumped off the bed. “As you wish Master.” He scuttled out of the room leaving Harry mercifully alone.  
  
Harry reached under his pillow, pulled out his phone and switched it to silent mode. The resulting silence was an immense relief. He looked groggily at the screen, eight text messages and twelve missed calls, all from Draco. Harry groaned again as the events of last night came rushing back. He was horrified at what he had done, he had kissed Draco, properly kissed him, with lips and tongue. Harry flopped back on the pillow phone still in his hand. He didn’t want to look at the messages Draco had sent, his stomach flipped over as he thought about what they might say.  
  
_Would Draco be angry? Disgusted? Would he not want to continue their friendship?_  
  
Hot tears pricked at the corners of Harry’s eyes, he had really fucked things up, worse than when he had used _Sectumsempra_ on Draco in sixth year. Harry couldn’t face reading the messages just yet, he shoved the phone back under his pillow and reached out for the coffee Kreacher had left. His hands were trembling and he had to hold the mug in two hands to stop him from slopping coffee over the rim, but the caffeine made him feel marginally more human, marginal being a very relative term as his head still felt as though his brain was being clobbered with a troll’s club.  
  
He must have drifted back to sleep as he found himself struggling to wake up from a dream of Draco calling Harry a jackass and stamping on Harry’s head with his dragon scale boots. He woke with tears sliding down his face and, although his head was still thumping, he needed a shower. Half walking, half stumbling he made his way to his bathroom and stood under the shower for a good long while, the hot water washing away the tears that kept falling.  
  
The shower had helped to relax the tenseness from his shoulders but he still felt like he’d been kicked in the head by a hippogriff. He pulled on some old sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt and flopped back into bed, Kreacher had obviously been back whilst Harry had been in the shower as a new steaming cup of coffee sat on the bedside cabinet. He pushed the pillows up on the headboard to drink his coffee but something hard was pressing into his back making him very uncomfortable. He reached round and pulled out his phone. Another three missed calls and another text message from Draco. Harry knew he had to read the messages however much he didn’t want to, so with a shaking hand he unlocked the phone and opened up the message thread he had with Draco.  
  
Draco had sent the first new message around one in morning, Harry remembered that he had stumbled through his front door at just before one.  
  
Harry scanned down the messages reading from the oldest to the most recent.  
  
01:07 _Are you home yet?_  
  
01.16 _Harry?? You must be home by now._  
  
01.24 _I’m getting worried, please text me, let me know you are ok._  
  
01.31 _Harry – please text me, I’m worried sick._  
  
01.40 _I called the cab company, they confirmed you got home ok. Please text me when you wake up_.  
  
09.22 _Are you awake yet? How are you feeling?_  
  
09.49 _Harry? Please text me when you get this message._  
  
10.18 _Please text me back._  
  
11.02 _Please don’t ignore me Harry. We need to talk._  
  
The last message made Harry’s stomach clench, the words ‘we need to talk’ never led to anything good in his experience. He checked the call log, all the calls had been placed around the same time as the text messages. The phone vibrated in his hand and a new message alert from Draco appeared. Harry sighed as he realized that Draco would know Harry had now read the messages from the status indicator on the message thread. He had no real choice but to read the new message.  
  
‘ _Harry I know you are awake’_  
  
Harry typed out a response.  
  
_‘I’m awake but not what you would call functional.’_  
  
Draco replied within seconds.  
  
_‘Hangovers are a bitch. We need to talk, can I come over?’_  
  
Harry’s didn’t think he could look Draco in the face. _‘I’ll call you in a bit?’_  
  
There was a lengthy pause before Draco replied.  
  
_‘I’d rather we did this in person, and I have something for you.’_  
  
Harry couldn’t judge Draco’s mood from the texts, and he couldn’t think of a really good reason to refuse.  
  
_‘Ok. I’ll send Kreacher to bring you over in a five minutes.’_ Draco wouldn’t be able to apparate to Harry’s as he hadn’t visited before, and he had no access to the floo network in the Muggle world.  
  
‘ _Thanks. See you in a bit.’_  
  
Harry brushed his teeth and took a quick look in the mirror; his face was a sickly greenish grey colour, his eyes bloodshot and swollen but there wasn’t anything he could do about that in the next five minutes. He made his way tentatively down to the lounge, each step driving a spike of pain through his skull, and asked Kreacher to fetch Draco. They appeared seconds later, Draco’s face was very pale but Harry couldn’t read which emotion he was feeling as his face was an expressionless mask.  
  
“Master Draco is here,” Kreacher said unnecessarily. “Would Master Draco like some coffee?”  
  
“Thank you Kreacher, black, no sugar or cream.” Draco dropped onto the sofa opposite Harry as the elf scuttled off to get Draco’s coffee.  
  
Harry hung his head, he couldn’t look Draco in the face.  
  
“How are you feeling? Still feeling like shit?” Draco’s voice didn’t sound angry but it sounded hollow to Harry’s ears.  
  
Harry nodded which was a mistake, he swallowed hard to force the vomit back down. “Like death warmed up.”  
  
“I made you a potion, it won’t completely cure a bad hangover but it will make you feel a lot better than you do now.”  
  
Harry raised his head. “You made me a potion? Where did you make a potion?”  
  
“Took a quick trip to Malfoy Manor this morning. I still have a fully stocked potions room there.” Draco handed Harry a small vial containing a murky brown sludge. “Yes, it does taste as bad as it looks but it will help.”  
  
Kreacher brought Draco his coffee and a fresh cup for Harry, plus some sandwiches and pastries that he must have rustled up in the kitchen. The elf set everything on the coffee table and left Harry and Draco alone quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
Harry uncorked the vial and brought it to his lips, it smelled disgusting, like rotten cabbage and a week dead niffler. He gagged at the odour. “Are you sure you aren’t trying to poison me Draco?”  
  
“Just drink it.”  
  
Harry forced the potion down, gagging slightly. It flowed down his throat in a slimy blob, it was like swallowing a slug. It really did taste foul, he felt it hit his stomach and he clamped his mouth closed in case the potion decided to come back up.  
  
“You should start feeling better in a few minutes,” Draco said. “As long as you can keep it down.”  
  
Harry’s stomach was fizzing, he had the strangest sensation of the potion expanding to the size of a quaffle ball then burst like a bubble. As soon as it burst his headache receded to nothing more than a slight nagging behind his eyes and the nausea completely disappeared, in fact he was starving hungry. He snatched a sandwich and ate it in three bites with a large gulp of coffee to wash it down.  
  
“Feeling better?” Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
“Much better, what was in that potion?” Harry reached for another sandwich. “It was disgusting.”  
  
“Probably best you don’t know,” Draco said dryly.  
  
Draco sipped at his coffee. “Now that you are feeling almost normal we should talk Harry, talk about last night, and about the kiss.”  
  
Harry almost threw up the sandwiches he had just eaten. “Draco…I…”  
  
Draco held up a hand to stop Harry talking. “Are you gay Harry?”  
  
“Yes. I think I always knew deep down but I didn’t admit it to myself until after the war.”  
  
Draco’s face was still stony. “This is an important question Harry so please be truthful. Did you kiss me because you wanted to or because you were drunk?”  
  
Harry didn’t hesitate. “Because I wanted to. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you at the show at Alexandria Palace.”  
  
Draco’s eyes widened slightly. “Are you saying that you fancy me?”  
  
Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “Bloody hell Draco, I fancy the arse off you. You are as hot as fuck.”  
  
Draco’s face lit up with a shy smile. “I know I’m hot as fuck, but do you fancy me, as in the person inside not just the incredibly hot person on the outside.”  
  
Harry knew that this was the real question for Draco. “Yes Draco, I fancy all of you.”  
  
Harry was shocked to see tears form in Draco’s eyes. “Are you ok? I’m sorry if I upset you.”  
  
Draco smiled. “I’m not upset, just overwhelmed.”  
  
Harry moved to sit next to Draco. “Hug?”  
  
“Yes please, a decidedly un-awkward hug.”  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him tightly. Draco’s hands caressed up and down Harry’s back, he ran them through Harry’s hair and ran his fingers across Harry’s cheek.  
  
Harry pulled back and looked up into Draco’s sliver grey eyes. “I want to kiss you again.”  
  
With that Draco’s lips were on his own. The kiss started gently, just the barest of touches, a tiny suck at a lip, a quick swipe with the tip of a tongue, a light breath blown across the mouth. The kiss became deeper; mouths mashed together, tongues twirling against each other, sharp nips of teeth on lips, harsh panting breaths, stubble rasping against stubble. Harry was getting hard, the sexual tension was palpable, they were moments away from taking this from kissing to something more.  
  
Draco pulled away an apologetic smile on his face. “Whilst I find you irresistible I don’t think today is the right day my little Gryffindork.”  
  
Harry was secretly relieved, the relationship with Draco was still so new he wasn’t ready to take if any further just yet.  
  
Draco reached over for his coffee and took another sip. He pulled a face at the bitter liquid. ‘I much prefer Muggle coffee, wizard coffee tastes like hot dirt.”  
  
“Hermione and I found some good Muggle coffee shops around the Ministry where we can get some real coffee.” Harry grinned. “Actually I found out about Lumos Solem in a Muggle coffee shop just before you left me the tickets!”  
  
Harry told Draco the story of the girls in the coffee shop, about Walter doing a Muggle internet search, and Harry doing another search at home.  
  
“I’ve been wanking about you ever since,” Harry admitted, a blush staining his cheeks.  
  
Draco burst out laughing.  
  
“What?” Harry’s face turned very red. “It’s not that funny.”  
  
“No it’s not funny,” Draco grinned. “What is funny is that I’ve been wanking about you since our second year at Hogwarts.”  
  
“You’ve fancied me since then? Since second year?”  
  
“Yes, I’ve been addicted to you way before I became addicted to coffee.”  
  
“I had no idea, I thought you hated me.”  
  
Draco shrugged. “I’m a Slytherin, I’m good at deception. Besides, you’re a Gryffindor and there was no way I was going to admit I fancied a _Gryffindor._ ”  
  
“So you pretended to fancy Pansy instead. I’m offended, I’m much better looking than Pansy.” Harry huffed.  
  
Draco snorted. “Not when you have the hangover of the century. You looked awful earlier, Pansy was infinitely more attractive at that point.”  
  
‘Thanks again for the potion, I did feel particularly fucked up.”  
  
“Actually you need to thank Pansy for the potion.”  
  
“Pansy? Pansy was shit at potions.”  
  
“I watched her make it, made sure she did it correctly.”  
  
Harry was confused. “Why didn’t you make it, you were always one of the best at potions.”  
  
Draco looked at his hands, “I don’t practice magic anymore. I don’t even have a wand.”  
  
“The Ministry reversed the spell, you can do as much magic as you like.”  
  
“Not entirely true, the spell was reworked so that I could practice magic again but prevents the use of any dark magic. Not that it matters, I won’t be doing any magic.”  
  
“Without magic you can’t do things like this.” Harry cast _Rictusepmra_ at Draco who burst into giggles.  
  
“Stop it!” Draco managed to wheeze out between bouts of laughter, “make it stop!”  
  
Harry reversed the spell with a big grin on his face. “Remember when I hit you with that spell at Dueling Club in second year?”  
  
“Vividly, my ribs ached for a week.” Draco smiled at the memory. “I seem to remember I made you dance around like an idiot in return.”  
  
Harry laughed, “I thought I might actually kick myself in the face.”  
  
Draco smiled sadly. “Bringing up the fun memories won’t work, I’m not doing any magic. I didn’t even want the spell modified but I would have been struck off the wizards roll if I refused.”  
  
“What happened Draco,” Harry asked gently, “that made you not ever want to practice magic again?”  
  
“Too many people have been hurt or killed by magic. My father is dead, my mother is an outcast, Snape and Dumbledore are dead, Crabbe, Fred, Cedric, Mad Eye, Lupin, Siruis, Tonks, all dead, you almost died, the list goes on and on,” Draco whispered, tears slipping down his face. “All because of magic. Magic is evil.”  
  
Draco broke down into quiet sobs, he was clearly still traumatized by everything he had seen and been part of.  
  
Harry drew Draco into a hug and held him until his crying subsided. “Magic isn’t evil Draco, evil is the people who use it to hurt others.”  
  
Draco wiped his face. “That’s the problem Harry, there will always be people who use dark magic. You know that, you’re an Auror. You see it every day. I don’t want to be in that world. I cant think of a single reason why I would ever use magic again.”  
  
Harry had no answer for that. There was a soft knock and Kreacher hesitantly opened the lounge door.  
  
“Will Master Draco be staying for dinner?”  
  
Draco shook his head. “Thank you but I can’t, I need to go home.”  
  
Kreacher bowed his head, closing the door as he left the room.  
  
“Please stay for dinner,” Harry said, “we don’t have to talk about magic.”  
  
“It’s not that. I’m leaving tomorrow to go on tour for a few weeks, I have to be up really early and I still haven’t packed yet.”  
  
“You’re leaving? You mean I won’t see you for weeks?” Harry’s heart constricted at the thought of not seeing Draco for weeks.  
  
Draco trailed a long finger across Harry’s lips. “It’s my job. Touring is part of the job.”  
  
“But we only just got together!” Harry protested.  
  
“I guess that leads me to ask….are we together Harry? Or is this just a ‘thing’?”  
  
“It’s not just a _‘thing’_ Draco.”  
  
“Are you sure Harry? I’ve waited half my life for this to happen, if this is just a passing fancy for you I don’t think I can deal with it.”  
  
Harry cupped Draco’s face in his hands. “This isn’t a passing fancy. I think I’ve had feelings for you for a long time too but I just didn’t know what they were. The whole of Gryffindor thought I had a crush on you apparently, I guess they were right. I can’t promise that we will live happily ever after but I can promise that this is real for me and not just a thing.”  
  
Draco smiled. “That means the world to me Harry, and as much as I wish to stay I do really need to get home, do you think Kreacher could take me?”  
  
“Yes of course, but first a goodbye kiss.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I wish there were a magic potion to take away a hangover I'm not sure I'd like to take that one!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	10. It's complicated...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs to talk it out with someone - and Neville is the man for the job!

The kiss had been long and passionate and after Kreacher had taken Draco back home Harry felt rather lost. The last week had been emotionally intense; years of thoughts and feelings had been brought to the surface, reexamined, blown apart and rebuilt into something new, and whilst Harry was ecstatically happy, his burgeoning relationship with Draco brought new problems into his life. Harry knew Draco had changed from the deceitful, spiteful kid he was at school, nor was he the Death Eater he’d been forced to become, yet there were still a large proportion of the wizarding community, some of his friends among them, who would still judge Draco by his past actions. He needed to talk things through, and whilst Hermione and Ron were his closest friends Ron had already made it clear that he was not willing to give Draco the benefit of the doubt. Neville had always been supportive of Harry and was a good sounding board so he scribbled a quick note and asked Kreacher to take it to Neville, who now lived at Hogwarts. House elves could apparate into Hogwarts whereas wizards couldn’t and Muggle phones did not work within the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Kreacher returned ten minutes later with a reply from Neville; he was happy to meet Harry the following night at The Three Broomsticks for a drink and a chat. Harry finished his coffee and decided to head to bed, it had been an emotional weekend and although Draco’s potion had worked wonders he need more sleep.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The Three Broomsticks was still the same as Harry remembered from his school days. It was insufferably warm with a fire blazing in the hearth, even although it was a warm September evening, and the wood smoke cast a misty haze across the whole room. The inn had changed hands after the war and was now owned by Dean Thomas who’s injuries sustained during the Battle of Hogwarts had effectively shattered his dream of becoming a professional Quidditch player. Madam Rosmerta had sold the business to Dean, unable to face working there after the part she played in helping smuggle cursed objects intended to kill Dumbledore. Even though she was under the _Imperious_ curse at the time, she carried a lot of guilt and had finally moved to America to start over.  
  
Harry’s stomach squeezed into knots. It had been Draco that had cast the _Imperious_ curse on Madam Rosmerta, but he himself had suffered repeated torture under the _Cruciatus_ curse in order to bend him to the task of killing Dumbledore. No wonder Draco had now turned his back on magic, Harry thought, he had seen enough dark magic to last a lifetime.  
  
Neville was seated at a table with four mugs of frothing butterbeer, his hands were covered in small cuts, his fingernails were grimed black with dirt from his herbology work, and he had a smudges of soil on his cheek and forehead. It reminded Harry of the Neville during the battle, with his hands encrusted with blood and dust, his face a mess of cuts and filth. Neville had been the one to stand up against Voldemort when they all thought Harry was dead, and he had been the one to wield the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the snake Nagini.  
  
Neville rose to give Harry a hug. Neville had grown tall and, although he had lost all of his childhood puppy fat, he was a large man, Harry always felt rather small next to Neville.  
  
“Got us a couple of butterbeers,” Neville said resuming his seat. “I’m guessing from your note that this might be a multiple beer kind of conversation.”  
  
Harry smiled, Neville was always so practical and thoughtful, always ready to help out his friends.  
  
Harry asked not quite ready to jump into the topic of Draco straight away. “You have some dirt on your face, you might want to clean it off.”  
  
“Crap.” Neville scrubbed at his face with his sleeve. “I always forget to check before I go out. One time I had half a dittany bush stuck in my hair at the start of year feast, the kids have never let me forget that.”  
  
Harry smiled at the typical Nevilleness. “How are things at Hogwarts?”  
  
“Quiet, no drama.” Neville grinned, “Not unless you count the time that Hagrid lost control over a batch of blast-ended skrewts, they ended up running around in the laundry room and set fire to a couple of baskets of bedsheets. Took us days to round them up and I’m still not convinced we found them all.”  
  
Harry chuckled, Hagrid always seemed to have less control over his creatures than he thought he did.  
  
“Is Professor Sprout still intending to retire at the end of the school year?”  
  
“Yes, and I’m not sure I’m ready to be a professor.” Neville had always lacked confidence in himself.  
  
“You’ll be just fine Nev,” Harry said with a smile, “just remember to check in the mirror before you go to class.”  
  
“Professor Crane is retiring too.” Crane was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that had taken the position after Snape’s death. “Minerva is having a hard time finding a replacement.”  
  
“Really?” Harry was surprised. “I thought that there would be professors lining up to come to Hogwarts.”  
  
“The curse story is still doing the rounds.”  
  
The DADA professor role had been thought to be cursed, during Harry and Neville’s time at Hogwarts the professors only ever lasted a year.  
  
“But Crane has been there for five years,” Harry said, “surely that story has been forgotten.”  
  
“Apparently not.” Neville took a long swallow of beer. “Anyway, you didn’t ask me here to talk about the Hogwarts faculty.” Neville gave Harry a searching look. “Is Malfoy still a dick or has he really changed?”  
  
Harry toyed nervously with his beer mat. “It’s complicated.”  
  
Neville laughed. “When has your life not been complicated?”  
  
Harry was finding it hard to find the words to adequately express his feeling towards Draco, and to explain the difference in the blonde Slytherin from his school days. It was going to be a big ask of his friends to accept Draco into their circle and he was not sure all of them would be willing to give Draco the chance to prove he had changed.  
  
Neville sat patiently allowing Harry the time to organize his thoughts; as much as Hermione was one of his closest friends she always asked questions and didn’t allow Harry to just think like Neville did. Talking to Ron was out of the question, he was not great at talking about emotions, emotional range of a teaspoon as Hermione had once said, and Harry knew that Ron was one of the people that would not easily accept his relationship with Draco.  
  
Harry took a large gulp of his drink then cleared his throat. “I kissed him.”  
  
To Neville’s credit he merely raised an eyebrow. “Is he gay?”  
  
“Yes, he knew he was gay since he was a kid.”  
  
Neville nodded. “I always thought the thing with him and Pansy was a bit odd, they never really looked like a couple. So you kissed him, but do you _like_ him?”  
  
Harry grimaced. After he had come out as gay he had spent several months hanging out at gay bars having random hookups with men that he didn’t even like, desperately trying to find someone to be with. His friends had staged an ‘intervention’ one night gently telling him that being gay was exactly like being straight, finding ‘the one’ would not happen with a pickup from a bar but it would just happen naturally when he found someone he liked. Since then he had been on a few dates, even had a short-lived relationship with a wizard from the Portkey department, but had still not been able to find someone he wanted to be with.  
  
_Until now_  
  
“Yes, I like him. I like him a lot.”  
  
“I take he’s not the dick he was at school then?”  
  
Harry laughed. “Actually he’s still a dick, but a dick in a funny way.”  
  
“Malfoy is funny?” Neville mused. “I guess he always had a sense of humour but he generally used it to humiliate one of us. And what about the other stuff, does that bother you?”  
  
Harry knew Neville was referring to Draco’s affiliation to Voldemort and the fact he had fought with the Death Eaters at the Battle of Hogwarts.  
  
“He was forced into a lot of that stuff Nev, his father conditioned him to be just like him, Draco never really had a choice to be anything other than who he was raised to be.”  
  
“What about now? Is he still a mini Lucius?”  
  
“No, really he isn’t. He knows that he can’t change what he did in the past, but he’s worked hard to find himself, the real Draco underneath, and he’s nothing like Lucius. He won’t even use magic anymore.”  
  
“What? Like no magic at all?” Neville was clearly surprised, Draco had been a very strong and proficient wizard.  
  
“It frightens him now.” Harry thought back to the sobbing man he had held in his arms the night before. “He saw a lot more dark magic than we did, he saw people tortured, and worse, in front of him, he was forced to kill people to save his family, it traumatized him, left him with deep psychological scars. To Draco magic is a tool for inflicting pain and suffering, he can’t see past that.”  
  
“So he made a life in the Muggle world where magic doesn’t exist,” Neville said turning over what Harry had told him in his mind. “Where his past doesn’t define him, where people wouldn’t shun him for being a Malfoy, where he could be himself.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Yes, he needed to be something other than Draco Malfoy the Death Eater.”  
  
“But a rock star? That’s hardly living a quiet life.”  
  
“Music is his way of dealing with things, his emotional outlet.” Harry smiled, “You should see him on stage, he’s incredible.”  
  
Neville shifted in his seat. “Actually I have. I looked him up on the Muggle internet. He acted the same as the old Malfoy, kind of arrogant.”  
  
“That’s his stage act, I think the Draco on stage is based on the old Draco. He never wanted the fame, he’s not that cocky, conceited tosser anymore, so he puts on the old Draco on stage to be able to perform. The real Draco is nothing like that. I promise you Nev, he’s a totally different person.”  
  
Neville was silent for several minutes. “You know I’m just worried about you Harry. I don’t want to see you get hurt. If Draco is still - ”  
  
“I know Nev, I know. If you met Draco now you’d see that he’s not who you remember him to be.”  
  
“Does he make you happy?”  
  
“Yes he does. He makes me happy.”  
  
“But?” Neville was always astute.  
  
Harry sighed. “But I don’t know how this can ever work out. We live in different worlds, it would be almost impossible for us to maintain a relationship.”  
  
“Maybe he will come round and come back to the wizarding world.”  
  
“Even if he did it would be very hard on him. Here he is still Draco Malfoy the Death Eater.”  
  
“Then you will have to change that perception, you have me pretty much convinced,” Neville smiled. “If you truly want this to work then make it work.”  
  
“How do I tell people that the ‘Great Harry Potter’ is dating Draco Malfoy?” Harry grimaced. “And the Weasley’s, they are like family to me, they will be devastated. They gave me love and a place to go when I had nothing but unhappiness, they lost Fred to a Death Eater, I can’t tell them I’m dating an ex-Death Eater. I feel enough guilt about Fred’s death, I can’t face telling them about Draco.”  
  
Neville swirled the remainder of his pint around the glass in his hand. “I don’t know what to tell you Harry, this is way out of my comfort zone, but maybe you should talk to Luna. I’ve heard her counselling sessions have helped a lot of people, and Luna cares about you, she will be able to help you through this.”  
  
It was a good idea.  
  
“I always thought you and Luna might end up together,” Harry smiled.  
  
“I love Luna, I really do, but all that talk of wrackspurts and nargles would have driven me crazy.”  
  
“She does have a special way about her,” Harry laughed, “but just imagine how stupid we would all look if nargles turned out to be real!”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always disappointed that Neville and Luna didn't end up together, and having them together in this story didn't work either :(
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	11. Stop the pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets some advice from Luna and a late night call from Draco

The week passed slowly; Harry was becoming more disillusioned with being an Auror with each passing day, far from the exciting vision he had of secret missions and daring raids most of his time was spent tracking owls, reviewing tracing spell data and writing dreary reports. It wasn’t that he hated it, he just didn’t love it the way he thought he would. In complete contrast Hermione was in her element with her job in The Department of Mysteries, and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up as Minister for Magic, she was cut out for the politics and bureaucracy of the Ministry but Harry wasn’t. The only things that Harry looked forward to on a daily basis were his messages and calls from Draco. Their schedules were somewhat offset, Harry worked a day shift whereas Draco’s day tended to start at four in the afternoon but they managed to find the time to talk on the phone every night and sent messages constantly through the day. Draco was due back home the following Friday and Harry couldn’t wait to see him. Harry had not yet broached the topic of his relationship with Draco with Hermione or Ron, he was not sure how they would react, Ron in particular, so he had said nothing but felt a coward for not being honest with them. As Neville had suggested Harry had asked Luna if he could book a session with her at her mind-healing clinic, and whilst she had initially declined, as Harry was a friend, she finally agreed when Harry said he needed her advice as a friend. She refused to see him at the clinic and was coming over to Grimmauld Place that evening for a late dinner to talk and advise him as ‘a friend not a client’.  
  
Harry sent a quick message to Draco to let him know he was on his way home, their daily calls often took place in the hour between Harry getting home and Draco having to leave the hotel for his show. His phone rang just he had settled on the sofa with a glass of wine and the latest edition of _The Quibbler._  
  
“Hey you,” Harry said as he accepted the call, “how was the show last night? Nottingham wasn’t it?”  
  
“Norwich,” Draco chuckled, “but for someone as geographically challenged as you its close enough. It was a good show, great crowd.”  
  
“Pansy’s trousers still holding up?” Draco had told Harry the story of his ‘incident’ with the Muggle trousers he was wearing on stage splitting at the crotch which Harry had found hilarious.  
  
“Yes Potter, no embarrassing moments. Track any pigeons today?”  
  
Harry laughed. “Fuck off Malfoy.” Harry had been tracking an owl from a known dark wizard but had somehow managed to place the tracing spell on a random pigeon sending the Auror team on a wasted mission to intercept the startled bird on a bench in Reagents Park.  
  
“My silly little Gryffindork, sending the Ministry on a wild goose, or rather pigeon, chase. It’s rather endearing.”  
  
Harry smiled at the use of Draco’s nickname for him. “Oh I bought the CD today. Your CD, I went to a Muggle record store and bought it.”  
  
“And have you listened to it?” Draco asked.  
  
“Umm, no. I don’t have a CD player.” Harry mumbled.  
  
Draco’s laughter went on for a while. “That is simply adorable.”  
  
“Jackass,” Harry said with a smile. “Luna is coming over for dinner tonight, I’ve not seen her for a while what with moon frog mating season and a plague of gulping plimpies.”  
  
Draco chortled. “Merlin, does she still believe in all that stuff? But send her my love, she was one of the few people that didn’t turn their back on me after the war.”  
  
They talked for another thirty minutes, despite growing up in the Muggle word Harry hadn’t really lived in it for over five years and a lot of the things Draco spoke about went straight over his head. Equally, some of the wizarding subjects Harry talked about were now outside Draco’s experience. It was a complete role reversal of their lives during their years at Hogwarts. Harry reluctantly ended the call then headed to the kitchen to check that Kreacher had remembered Luna would be coming to dinner.  
  
“Of course Master Harry, I have prepared her favourite; turmeric and ginger soup with duckweed cress.” Kreacher saw the look of disgust on Harry’s face. “Master Harry will be served beef stew with dumplings.”  
  
“Thanks Kreacher!”  
  
Harry took a bottle of wine to the dinning room, he had just opened it when Luna appeared in the floo fireplace holding a bunch of hideous huge orange flowers that looked like shriveled tongues.  
  
Kreacher scurried from the kitchen. “Mistress Luna is here Master Harry.”  
  
“Hello Kreacher, hello Harry, I brought some Fringlefruit flowers, they are in bloom right now. Quite lovely don’t you think?”  
  
“Err, yes, really, umm, nice. Kreacher can you put them in a vase?”  
  
Kreacher took the flowers. “Dinner will be served in five minutes.”  
  
“Come in, sit down, glass of wine?”  
  
“Yes please Harry, that would be nice.”  
  
Harry poured two glasses and sat opposite Luna at the table. “I just read _The Quibbler_ , interesting article on the gulping plimplies plague, who knew they only appeared once every fifty years?”  
  
“Curious creatures, but I’m glad it’s only every fifty year as they do leave such a mess, they effect the clouds you know.”  
  
Kreacher brought out the dinner and set the vase of Fringlefruit flowers on the sideboard. “Will there be anything else Master Harry?”  
  
“No, that’s great, thanks Kreacher.” The elf bowed his head and scurried back to the kitchen.  
  
Luna tried a spoonful of her soup. “The soup is delicious, quite the best I’ve had for a while.”  
  
“Great,” Harry said. “Kreacher made it especially for you.”  
  
“So Harry, did you want to talk about Draco now?”  
  
Harry looked at Luna in shock. “How did you know?”  
  
“Your aura has changed, I can see Draco’s energy around you, it’s intertwined with yours. It’s quite beautiful actually. So you and Draco are together?”  
  
“Yes, for a week or so now.”  
  
“Well I’m glad, you and Draco will help each other heal and grow, you and Draco are more alike than you think. You both feel deep and hard.”  
  
“Thanks Luna, I’m really happy but it’s….complicated.” Harry pushed a dumpling around the bowl with his spoon.  
  
“It’s only as complicated as you make it Harry. The only people who matter in this are you and Draco.”  
  
“I don’t think Ron will see it like that.” Harry pushed back his plate, his appetite gone. “A lot of people won’t.”  
  
“What are you feeling Harry,” Luna asked, “what emotion is worrying you the most.”  
  
“Guilt, I feel guilty. Ron and Hermione are my best friends and I’ve not told them about Draco, and Ron…well he doesn’t like Draco.”  
  
“You seem to be carrying a lot of guilt Harry.”  
  
“There is a lot for me to feel guilty about; I’ve hurt people, used people, let people down.” Harry swallowed around a lump in his throat, “People got killed because of the things I’ve done.”  
  
“Guilt is a complex emotion Harry. We feel guilt about things we’ve done and things we haven’t done, guilt about other people and things we couldn’t control. You have to understand whether any of your guilt is real, really down to you, and then deal with that.”  
  
It made a lot of sense to Harry, which was a surprise coming from Luna who often spoke of things in a very obtuse way. He could see why her mind-healing clinic was very popular.  
  
“Draco struggled with guilt too,” Luna said, “it took him a long time to understand which guilt he should own and which guilt did not belong to him.”  
  
“Oh, I didn’t know that.”  
  
“You and Draco are so alike. What do you feel guilty about with Hermione and Ron?”  
  
“That I haven’t told them about Draco, and I don’t want them to find out by accident.”  
  
“That is a guilt you do need to own,” Luna smiled, “so the easiest way to resolve the feeling is to tell them about Draco.”  
  
“What?” Harry exclaimed. “I can’t come out with it just like that!”  
  
“Why not? The truth is easiest to hear when it’s delivered straight not when it’s wrapped up in layers of words.”  
  
“But Ron….”  
  
“If Ron has a problem with you and Draco then that’s _his_ emotion to own, but I think you’ll find he might be more accepting than you suppose. Personally I think you and Draco are perfect for each other.”  
  
“Thanks Luna, I really appreciate your help.”  
  
“You are welcome Harry. Did I tell you about the dabberblimps I found in the basement? Father was very upset because they ate all his socks.”  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Harry was dragged awake by the sound of his phone ringing in the middle of the night. He fumbled to pick it up in the dark nearly dropping it on the floor, but his heart stopped when he saw it was Draco calling. It was three in the morning, people only called at that time when there was an emergency, maybe he was sick or had been injured. His heart was pounding as he accepted the call.  
  
“Draco? Are you alright?”  
  
“Harry!” Draco sounded far from sick, he sounded drunk. “My little Gryffindork!”  
  
“It’s three in the morning Draco you jackass,” Harry yawned. “Are you drunk?”  
  
“I’m pretty well sloshed yes. I did tell you that I have a habit of drunk dialing.”  
  
“Wait until I get up at eight, I’ll call you then and see how you like it.”  
  
“Oh don’t be like that Harry,” Draco sulked, “I just miss you. Can’t I call my boyfriend because I miss him?”  
  
Harry smiled, that was the first time Draco had called him his boyfriend. “I miss you too.”  
  
“Are you in bed?”  
  
“It’s three in the morning, of course I’m in bed.”  
  
“Put me on speaker.”  
  
Harry switched his phone to hands free.  
  
I’m in bed too,” Draco whispered, “are you naked Harry, I’m naked in my bed.”  
  
“No – I’m wearing pj bottoms.”  
  
“Then take them off, I want you naked with me.”  
  
Harry’s cock jumped and he quickly tugged off his sleep pants. “I’m naked now.”  
  
“Do you know what I’m doing right now? Even while I’m talking to you.”  
  
Harry’s hand drifted to his rapidly stiffening erection.  
  
“My hand is on my cock, I’m so very hard, and I’m thinking about you.” Draco murmured in a sultry, sexy voice. “What are you doing Harry? Are you touching yourself too?”  
  
Harry, fully hard now, wrapped his hand around himself and began stroking up and down. “Yes, I’m stroking myself.”  
  
“Does it feel good?” Draco’s voice was low and heavy, “I bet it feels good.”  
  
“It feels good.”  
  
“Close your eyes Harry, close your eyes and think about me.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes, his hands still stoking himself as he thought about Draco; his hair, his eyes, his lip, his toned body.  
  
“It’s my hand on you Harry,” Draco’s growled, “it’s my hand that is caressing you. My fingers wrapped around your delicious length, my thumb smearing your pre come across the engorged head.”  
  
In his mind Harry pictured Draco’s long, slim fingers gripping him, stroking him. He moaned at the image.  
  
“That feels so good, you are so hard, I can feel you thick cock throbbing as my hand glides up and down, squeezing you, fingers sliding over the slit, lubricating you as I slide my hand back down.  
  
Harry’s breath was coming in gasps, he almost could feel Draco’s hand on him, he was so turned on.  
  
“You are pressing yourself into my hand, I’m gripping you harder.”  
  
Harry raised his hips pushing himself in to his own hand, squeezing himself more firmly.  
  
“I’m pumping you faster now Harry, you are so close, I can feel your cock pulsating, ready to come all over me.”  
  
Harry stoked himself faster, moaning as he neared his release.  
  
“Are you ready to come for me Harry?” Draco’s said in a rumbling groan, his breath coming in ragged gasps. “I want your hot come all over my hands, I want you to cover me in your creamy spunk.”  
  
Harry’s orgasm hit him like a tsunami, a crashing wave of pleasure washing over him as his cock spurted come all over his stomach. He was dimly aware of hearing Draco groaning whilst he was still coming, long and hard, his whole body convulsing with the force of his ejaculation.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Harry groaned, “fuck.”  
  
“Are you ok?” Draco’s voice was gruff and sensual.  
  
“Fuck yes!” Harry said. “That was sexy as fuck.”  
  
Draco chuckled. “Good night Gryffindork, sleep well.”  
  
Harry had never had phone sex before but he found it sexy as hell and his thoughts were on Draco, his boyfriend, as he fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night call from a drunk Draco???? Yes please ;)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	12. I'll be there for you......or maybe not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some good news and some bad news coming Harry's way

It was Sunday morning. Harry had spent all day Saturday finishing clearing out the bedroom he had started the previous weekend and it was now ready to be painted and furnished. That would have to be a task for another day as Ron and Hermione had sent an owl last night asking Harry to come over for lunch. Harry had decided he would tell them about Draco. Luna was right, however they reacted to the news was their issue, Harry was not responsible for how they felt about his relationship but he hoped they would be supportive. He stepped into the fireplace, threw the floo powder and called out to go to Jeram Cottage.  
  
Ron met him the other end with a huge smile on his face. “Alright mate?”  
  
“Great thanks,” Harry said stepping into the room. “Everything good with you?”  
  
“More than good,” Ron beamed. “Come into the lounge, Hermione’s waiting.”  
  
Hermione was perched on the edge of the sofa, sitting on her hands and it seemed like she was quivering.  
  
“What’s going on?” Harry asked. “Why do you look like you are about to explode Hermione?”  
  
“You tell him Ron,” Hermione squeaked.  
  
“Tell me what?” Harry turned back to Ron.  
  
“Well, Hermione has agreed to become Mrs. Ron Weasley!”  
  
Harry’s jaw dropped. “You mean –“  
  
“Yes!” Hermione bounded up from the sofa holding out her left hand where a ring sparkled. “Ron asked me to marry him and I said yes!”  
  
“Bloody hell, congratulations!” Harry hugged first Hermione then Ron. “I’m so happy for you both!”  
  
“It was a complete shock,” Hermione babbled. “Ron took me to Shell Cottage, said he had something to show me. We sat outside on the sand dunes, with a picnic, watching the waves, he pulled out the ring, got down on one knee and everything!”  
  
“You dark horse Ron,” Harry laughed. “I didn’t think you were that romantic.”  
  
“I’d been planning it for weeks, had to be special didn’t it, couldn’t just ask her in the middle of Wizard Wheezes.” Ron tried to be nonchalant but Harry could see he was proud of himself.  
  
“We put some flowers on Dobby’s grave while we were there,” Hermione said, “told him you were doing really well.”  
  
Harry felt tears pricking behind his eyes, he still missed Dobby. “Thank you.”  
  
“I’ll get the champagne,” Ron said, “Proper Muggle stuff from France, I had Fleur send me a crate.”  
  
“When’s the wedding?” Harry asked.  
  
“We thought next summer, I’ve always loved a summer wedding.” Hermione was glowing.  
  
Hermione was showing Harry the engagement ring, a sparking diamond set into white gold, as Ron handed him a glass of champagne.  
  
“To happy weddings.” Harry raised his glass.  
  
“Happy weddings!”  
  
“Um mate,” Ron said, “about the wedding. Would you, um, will you be my best man?”  
  
“Me?” Harry was shocked. “You want me to be your best man?”  
  
“Of course. You’ve been my best friend since we were eleven years old, and we’ve been through a lot together, me, you and Hermione.”  
  
“Of course,” Harry grinned. “Of course I will.”  
  
“Thank fuck for that!” Ron said hugging Harry. “I was more nervous about asking you that than I was asking ‘Mione to marry me.”  
  
“Ronald!” Hermione said whacking him with a copy of _Wizard Weddings_.  
  
“Well, I was pretty sure you’d say yes,” Ron said sheepishly, “but I wasn’t sure about Harry.”  
  
Ron had prepared a lunch of handmade flatbreads and a salad, it was tasty as all his meals were, but Harry had very little appetite. He didn’t want to ruin Ron and Hermione’s excitement by telling them about Draco but if he left much longer it the would be worse. Hermione was happily chattering about wedding favours and flower arrangements, Ron was nodding and agreeing with everything she said, Harry knew he was being a twat but he had to tell them today.  
  
“Um guys, I have something to tell you too.”  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked at him.  
  
“I, err, I’ve met someone.” Harry felt his face burning. “Someone special. Someone who I think might be the one.”  
  
“What? That’s brilliant mate!” Ron grinned.  
  
“That’s fantastic!” Hermione reached over and squeezed Harry’s hand. “Wait, it’s not gobstones guy is it?”  
  
In spite of himself Harry smiled. “No, it’s not gobstones guy.”  
  
“Thank Merlin. So who is it? Tell us everything.” Hermione said.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. “It’s Draco.”  
  
Hermione’s smile faded and Ron’s face drained of all colour.  
  
“You’re joking right? This has to be a joke.” Ron said flatly.  
  
“No it’s not a joke. Draco and I, we’re together.”  
  
“Harry I –“ Hermione was cut off by Ron.  
  
“Draco killed my _brother_ ,” Ron roared, “he’s a murdering Death Eater.”  
  
“Draco didn’t kill Fred.” Harry said, he was surprised his own voice was so calm. “Voldemort caused all those deaths including Fred’s.”  
  
“Don’t you dare speak my brother’s name from a mouth that’s been sucking face with a Death Eater.”  
  
“Ron,” Hermione laid a hand on her fiancés arm, “Harry is right Draco didn’t –“  
  
“I don’t care. Draco is a filthy fucking Death Eater.” Ron shook off Hermione’s arm, his face now crimson with rage.  
  
“Maybe you should go Harry,” Hermione said shakily.  
  
“Yes, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!” Ron bellowed.  
  
Harry knew there was no reasoning with Ron when he was in a rage. “Ok, I’m going, but Draco is my boyfriend and you are my best friend, I don’t want this to be a choice between you.”  
  
“You don't have to choose, consider the friendship over.”  
  
“Fine.” Harry’s temper flared “If my relationship with Draco means you want to sacrifice our friendship so be it.”  
  
Harry grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room to the floo fireplace, he had the powder in his hands when Hermione caught up with him.  
  
“I’ll talk to him Harry, once he’s calmed down.”  
  
“Thanks ‘Mione. I didn’t mean to ruin your day but I needed to tell you.”  
  
Hermione nodded. “I’m happy for you Harry, if Draco is the one that makes you feel like I do with Ron then I’m happy. I’ll work on Ron.” She gave him a hug. “See you at work tomorrow.”  
  
Harry threw the floo powder into the fireplace and headed home.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Harry had been so angry when he got home that even Kreacher stayed out of his way, cowering in his nest of bedding in the kitchen scullery. Harry had shouted, screamed, thrown things around but now he just sat on his bed, head in hands crying. He and Ron had so much history together; they’d grown up together, shared a dorm together, studied together, fought together, almost died together, he was family, yet Ron was happy to throw that all away just because he didn’t like who Harry was dating. Harry wiped his eyes and sent a message to Draco.  
  
_‘Hermione and Ron are getting married._ ’  
  
The reply came quickly.  
  
_‘About time. Those two have been in love with each other since they were fourteen.’  
  
‘I told them about you and me.’_  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
_‘I take it that it didn’t go down too well.’  
  
‘You could say that. Ron was so angry, he said our friendship was over._’  
  
Another long pause.  
  
_I’m sorry Harry. I wish I could make it better for you.’  
  
‘Thanks but this is Ron’s issue not mine. He’s the one with the problem not me. He needs to own up to his emotions and deal with them.’  
  
‘That sounds like a very Luna thing to say._’  
  
Harry smiled. _‘Yes, I asked for her advice when she was over for dinner.’  
  
‘She helped me a lot. She might be a bit strange but she’s very perceptive.’  
  
‘Hermione will try and talk to Ron but I’m not holding out much hope that he will come round any time soon.’_  
  
Another pause.  
  
_‘You and Ron have been friends for so many years. Am I really worth throwing away that friendship for? If you want to call it a day I understand.’  
  
‘No! Ron is an adult not a child. He has no right to comment on my life or who I choose to be with.’  
  
‘I’m flattered Harry, I really am, but friends that have stood by you through thick and thin are few and far between. Believe me I know. Don’t throw that away because of me._’  
  
Harry was torn. It would be much easier to dump Draco and patch things up with Ron, but that was not Harry’s personality, Harry Potter did not give in easily. Draco meant more to him than anyone one he had ever dated, he knew this was special and he was not about to give him up.  
  
‘ _No. If Ron wants to give up years of friendship that’s down to him. I want you in my life Draco, I need you in my life.’  
  
‘Always my stubborn little Gryffindork. I need you too Harry, I’ve always needed you.’  
  
‘Miss you D’  
  
‘I miss you too.’  
  
_ **************************************************************  
  
After a sleepless night Harry headed to work on Monday morning in a sour mood, even though he knew the argument with Ron was not his guilt to own, to use Luna’s words, he still felt sick to his stomach about how they had left things. The morning passed slowly, after his pigeon fiasco he was now double-checking all his work, which was both laborious and tedious, and by lunchtime he was ready take a break.  
  
He was debating asking Hermione if she wanted to go to lunch when she called him on the Talkkey asking him to meet her at _Bean of Life_ in half an hour. Harry decided to leave now and go for a walk to clear his head before meeting Hermione. He wandered through the streets, mercifully it was not raining for once, rehearsing the things he wanted to say to Hermione in his head, eventually ending up at the coffee shop five minutes early. He ordered their usual drinks and treats, picked a table towards the back and waited for Hermione. She turned up a few minutes later and she looked awful. She should have been glowing and happy with the excitement of the engagement but instead her skin was sallow, eyes red rimmed and she was visibly upset. Harry rose to greet her and she fell into his hug with a gut wrenching sob.  
  
Harry guided Hermione to her chair and gave her a bunch of paper napkins, she mopped her eyes and took a large gulp of her coffee.  
  
“I tried Harry, I tried to talk to him he just wouldn’t listen, you know how he gets.” Hermione said between sobs. “He’s still so angry about Fred that he just won’t listen to reason. He can’t see past the Draco he knew from Hogwarts. It makes me so angry to see him treating you like this, we argued for hours.”  
  
Despite the fact he knew that the guilt was not his he couldn’t help but feel he was responsible for Hermione’s obvious distress.  
  
“I’m sorry Hermione,” Harry said, “I didn’t mean for you to be mad at him.”  
  
“I’m always mad at him, “Hermione sniffed. “This isn’t your fault Harry this is down to Ron. I may not like Draco, but if you think he’s the one for you and he makes you happy then I will give him a chance. You are my best friend and you always will be.”  
  
“Thanks.” Harry squeezed Hermione’s hands. “I know that me being with Draco sounds crazy but he really has changed, I wish you could both see that. Maybe we could meet him for lunch here next week?”  
  
“Harry, you know I love you but I’m not going to go behind Ron’s back. I’ll keep working on him and when he’s ready we’ll meet Draco together.”  
  
Harry’s stomach rolled with anxiety. “Do you really think he’ll come round? He was so angry.”  
  
Hermione sighed. “It will take time but he will get there eventually.”  
  
“’I hate this Hermione but I’m not giving up Draco.”  
  
‘You should never give up the one you love Harry, which is why Ron will come round in the end, because he loves you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron is so stubborn, not that Harry is much better. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	13. Roses are green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is back from tour, guess who's excited about that!
> 
> _  
> **Warning -this chapter contains reference to suicidal thoughts. If this is a trigger for you please skip this chapter.**  
> _

Harry finally bought a CD player and had been listening to the ' _Fiendfyre_ ' CD non-stop at home, he really did like the music but his favourite track by far was ‘ _My Heart is Green_ ’. Draco’s voice was so haunting on the recorded version, the sound more intense, with layers of strings including a harp; it brought him to tears every time he listened to it. If he could have snuck the CD player into his office he would have done, it would have been a welcome distraction from the piles of reports he completed on a daily basis.  
  
Draco was arriving back home tonight and Harry couldn’t wait to see him; the calls and text messages had been great but he needed the physical touch of Draco, needed them to be wrapped around each other, needed to be intimate with him. They had agreed to meet at Draco’s apartment, he wasn’t getting home until eight that night so it made more sense for Harry to go there. Harry left work as soon as he could, took the floo back home to get showered and changed. He debated about taking an overnight bag, he didn’t want to look presumptuous but equally he didn’t want to be without the essentials if he ended up staying over. In the end he took a leaf out of Hermione’s book and cast an undetectable extension charm on a small book bag; he packed a change of clothes, toiletries and pj bottoms and placed a gift for Draco on the top. He was ready much too early but he was far too nervous and excited to just sit at home waiting so he decided to walk to Draco’s from Grimmauld Place.  
  
He grabbed his book bag and set off towards Camden Town hoping the forty minute walk would help to clear his mind. It was a beautiful evening, cool and dry, and Harry enjoyed the freedom of walking rather than using Muggle or wizard transportation. Ron was still not talking to Harry, Hermione had been trying to get Ron to see sense but so far he was being resolute in his decision to cut ties with Harry. Hermione was sure he would come around in time and had advised Harry against trying to contact Ron, she felt it would be best to wait for Ron to reach out to him. Harry knew that was the most sensible route but he missed his friend and wanted things to go back to normal as soon as possible. It reminded Harry of the time Ron had left Harry and Hermione when they were on the run hunting Horcruxes; Ron had stormed out in a temper leaving Harry and Hermione to continue without him, but he had returned once he realized he had overreacted.  
  
Harry was walking down a street lined with Muggle shops when a florist shop caught his eye, he stopped to gaze at the beautiful array of flowers and there in the window was a bucket containing pale green roses. Harry knew green roses had some special significance to Draco and he thought it would make a lovely welcome home gift.  
  
“Beautiful aren’t they,’ the florist said with a smile as she wrapped the dozen roses in cellophane, coloured paper and tied it with a green bow. “Lucky girl.”  
  
“They’re for my boyfriend,” Harry said handing over some Muggle money.  
  
“Then he’s a lucky boy,” She said with a wink. “I hope he enjoys them, they should last about a week if you take care of them.”  
  
As he exited the shop he received a text from Draco, he was home and just taking a quick shower, Harry replied that he was on his way and would be there in about twenty minutes. The nearer he got to Draco’s building the more nervous he got, this was their first real ‘date’ and he hoped he wouldn’t mess it up or say something twatish. Harry found the address Draco had given him, it was a block of luxury apartments overlooking Camden Lock, he located Draco’s name on the directory by the front door and pressed the corresponding button. There was a buzz and the front door opened to let him into the foyer, Draco lived on the top floor so Harry took the elevator up to the fourteenth floor, found the door to apartment 1422 and knocked.  
  
Draco opened the door, he was dressed in simple black jeans and white shirt but he as usual he looked absolutely stunning.  
  
“Hey there sexy, come on in,” Draco said with a grin.  
  
Harry stepped into a softly lit entrance hall and was immediately swallowed up in Draco’s hug.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” Harry said kissing Draco's neck.  
  
“I’ve missed you too.”  
  
A rustling noise reminded Harry that the roses he had bought were currently being squashed between them. He pulled away and held out the bouquet to Draco.  
  
“They might be a little bit crushed now.”  
  
“Green roses, they are gorgeous, I love green roses.” Draco gave Harry a long lingering kiss. “Thank you, that’s so thoughtful of you. No one has ever bought me flowers before.”  
  
“I saw them and thought of you,” Harry smiled. “Welcome home.”  
  
Draco led Harry by the hand into the main room of the apartment; it was a huge open plan room with the far wall almost completely taken up by floor to ceiling windows and a sliding door leading to a substantial balcony. There was a contemporary kitchen of marble, granite and stainless steel appliances with a breakfast bar, a dining area and a lounge area with several large sofas and an enormous TV mounted on the wall above an inset gas fire.  
  
Harry walked over to the windows and looked out, the view was spectacular giving a clear view over the lock and the busy streets below.  
  
“This place is fantastic,” said Harry, “really fantastic.”  
  
“Snape left me his house in his will,” Draco said from the kitchen where he was arranging the roses in a vase “I tried living there for a while but there were too many painful memories. I sold the house and bought this place.”  
  
“It’s so light and airy, my house feels so dark compared to this.”  
  
Draco placed the vase on the breakfast bar and carried two glasses of wine over to the seating area. “The Manor feels dark too, dark in more ways than from just lack of natural light.”  
  
Harry joined Draco on one of the sofas, it was big enough for them to lay together spooning.  
  
“Do you go back there much?” Harry asked.  
  
“Not often. Before Pansy and I went to make you that potion I hadn’t been there for months. Mother hasn’t been there for years. The house elves look after the place.”  
  
Harry sensed that Draco didn’t want to talk about the Manor so quickly changed the subject. “How was the tour? Must be exciting to travel all over the country.”  
  
Draco laughed. “It was tiring. I don’t get to see anything except the tour bus, hotels and the venues. It all looks the same after a while. Sometimes I have to tape the name of the city we’re in to the mic stand so I don’t say the wrong place name at the show.”  
  
“But you get all those girls squealing at you,” Harry poked Draco playfully in the ribs, “that must be nice.”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Those girls are crazy. A few nights back a girl threw a bra onstage and it landed on Dan’s guitar head. He played a whole track with a neon pink bra hanging off his guitar.”  
  
Harry laughed. “I don’t think I ever had a girl throw a bra at me, jinxes and hexes yes but never a bra.”  
  
“How’s life in the pigeon squad?” Draco had taken to calling the Auror team the pigeon squad after Harry’s owl tracking incident.  
  
“Stop calling it that!”  
  
“Never, it’s hilarious.”  
  
Harry sighed. “Boring to tell the truth. I thought I’d love it, and I did for a while, but I’m bored of writing reports.”  
  
Draco placed a kiss on Harry’s forehead. “Give it up and come on tour with me. You can be my guitar-bra removal manager.”  
  
Harry chuckled. “I think Hermione would hex me into next year if I said I was leaving to do that.”  
  
“Ron still mad at you?” Draco picked up the wine glasses giving one to Harry.  
  
Harry took a sip of his wine. “Hermione said he’ll get there in his own time, he’s as stubborn as shit so it will probably take months,”  
  
“Stubborn like someone else I know,” Draco said ruffling Harry’s hair.  
  
“I’m not stubborn!” said Harry stubbornly.  
  
“Right, you just carry on thinking that my little Gryffindork. I’m sorry about Ron, having your friends turn your back on you is awful. Only Pansy stuck by me after the war.”  
  
“I’m sorry. I wish people could see how much you’ve changed. You are so different now, like you reinvented yourself.”  
  
“That’s what the green roses mean.”  
  
“In the band logo? I thought green roses represented fertility.”  
  
“They do but they have other meanings too. I’m sure you’ve worked out what the rest of the logo means.”  
  
“The snake is for Slytherin, hawthorn for your wand.”  
  
“Exactly. I will always consider myself be Slytherin no matter what, the snake is to remind me of my family, my heritage. The hawthorn represents the old me, the life where I used magic, where I hurt people, where I was a fucking idiot. I didn’t like the old me. The green rose represents to new me, as well as meaning fertility green roses mean rejuvenation, self-respect, balance between mind and body. That’s what it represents in the logo.”  
  
Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. “This is the Draco I want people to see, the Draco who loves flowers, sings love songs and has a kind heart.”  
  
Draco pulled a vomit face. “You make me sound like a fucking Hufflepuff.”  
  
Harry sniggered. “Why call the band Lumos Solem?”  
  
Draco took a long swallow of wine. “After the war I was in a really dark place, so dark that it was suffocating, and there were times when I thought about ending it, to make the darkness permanent, at the time it seemed infinitely more preferable than living with the guilt and the horror of what I had done. Music was the only thing that I held on to, it was the only thing that made me keep going, it was the way I climbed out of the black hole I was in.”  
  
“ _‘Lumos Solem, in the dark we find the light’_.” Harry quoted from Draco’s song.  
  
“Exactly. I wrote that song about coming back from the brink and I though it sounded cool as a band name.”  
  
“Your songs are so good D, I’ve been listening to them all week.”  
  
“Finally got a CD player then?” Draco smirked.  
  
“Shut up!” Harry laughed. “Tell me about the other songs, what they mean.”  
  
Draco yawned. “Not tonight, I’m exhausted, I need to go to bed. That can be a talk for another night.”  
  
“I should be going, let you get some rest.”  
  
Draco hugged Harry tighter. “I thought you might like to stay over.”  
  
“I’d love to.”  
  
Draco dragged Harry to his feet. “Bedroom is this way.” He looked at Harry’s small book bag. “I have things you can use, pj’s and stuff.”  
  
Harry smiled. “I have everything I need. I borrowed one of Hermione’s spells, this bag holds a lot more than it appears to.”  
  
Draco lead Harry into the bedroom, it was large room with another set of sliding doors leading to the balcony, and a big en suite bathroom. Draco prepared for bed whilst Harry rooted in his bag to retrieve his pj’s and toiletries, the blonde emerged from the bathroom wearing just black silk pj bottoms and smelling of mint toothpaste.  
  
Harry traded places, he changed into his red flannel pj bottoms, washed his face and cleaned his teeth, by the time he had finished Draco was already in bed. Harry climbed in next to him, Draco turned out the light and reached for Harry in the darkness. Their lips met, the kiss was deep, slow, passionate, Harry could feel Draco’s length pressing against him, he pushed his hips forward and was surprised when Draco pulled away.  
  
“Please don’t take this the wrong way,’ Draco said, “but I’m so tired I don’t think I would do myself any justice tonight.”  
  
“Being here with you is all I want,” Harry said. “Night D.”  
  
“Night Gryffindork.”  
  
Arms wrapped around one another, legs entwined, they slept until the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Draco is now a Slytherpuff?? ;)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	14. ET come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day where Draco learns that kids movies are not just for kids, Harry has a gift for Draco and Harry spends the night again ;)

Harry woke to the aroma of fresh coffee and bacon. He was alone in the bedroom but could hear Draco singing in the main room. Harry rolled out of bed and wandered through to find him setting the table for breakfast.  
  
“Morning sleepyhead.” Draco smiled enveloping Harry in a tight embrace. “Hope you are hungry.”  
  
Draco had prepared eggs benedict, a huge pile of bacon, French toast, sliced fruits with yogurt and a carafe of fresh coffee.  
  
“You did all this?” Harry asked amazed. “You cook?”  
  
“No house elves in the Muggle world so I had to learn. I actually enjoy it but it’s much nicer cooking for someone else than just for myself.” Draco poured two cups of coffee. “I even ground the coffee beans myself.”  
  
“Just when I thought you couldn’t get more attractive, you add cooking to the list of things you are good at.”  
  
“If you are very lucky I might cook you dinner, with something very special for dessert.” Draco grinned lasciviously, whilst slowly licking creamy white yogurt off a spoon.  
  
Harry’s cock stiffened, his pj bottoms tenting from his erection, he tried to hide it but Draco had already noticed and proceeded to lick more yogurt from his fingers.  
  
“Stop it Draco, that’s not fair.”  
  
“Of course it’s not fair, that’s why I did it.”  
  
“Fucking Slytherin prick tease,” Harry muttered helping himself to a piece of French toast.  
  
“I might tease but I always deliver. Come on, eat up, I want to show you Camden Market, you’ll love it.”  
  
************************************************  
  
Harry did love Camden Market. The place was crowded with hundreds of market stalls selling everything from clothing, to second hand books and vinyl records, to bric-a-brac, to food, to handmade jewelry. It was bright, vibrant, and exotic; Harry had never seen anything like it and was fascinated by the mix of Muggles that wove between the stalls or haggled with stall owners over the price of their wares. Draco held Harry’s hand as he led him through the maze of small booths stopping every now and then to examine a piece of jewelry or an item of clothing. Several fans recognized Draco and asked for photos or autographs, Harry was annoyed when it happened to him in the wizard world but Draco was always polite, asking their names and saying a few words before moving on. Harry was truly amazed at the change in Draco. The sneering, arrogant, spiteful bully was totally gone and had been replaced with a generous, sensitive, caring man. Harry thought back to their lunch at the bistro where Draco had said that he had now become ‘ _the man he should be rather than the man he was made to be_ ’, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder how different things could have been at Hogwarts if that Draco had been the Draco he was now.  
  
They meandered through the market for hours; Draco bought a black silk scarf, making Harry promise not to tell Pansy he had bought it from a market stall, and Harry found a beautifully wrought silver hairpin in the shape of an otter that he bought for Hermione’s Christmas present. They ate pita bread stuffed with feta cheese, roasted vegetables and olives as they wandered along the canal and stopped at a pub for a pint of beer. They had just left the pub and were heading back to Draco’s apartment as the storm broke. The sky turned black with thick dark clouds, thunder rolling overhead, lightening flashing and the wind gusting through the trees. The rain started as large, fat drops then became a sheet of water sluicing through the street like a river. Draco and Harry ran for the apartment building, they were soaking wet within seconds and by the time they reached the front door of the complex they were like drowned rats. Up in the apartment Draco gave Harry a warm fluffy towel to dry off with and a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt to change into whilst he placed their wet clothes in the dryer.  
  
The view of the storm from the apartment was magnificent but the weather was preventing them from talking a walk over to Primrose Hill as they had planned for the afternoon.  
  
“This is perfect on the sofa, under a throw, watching a movie weather,” Draco said. He chucked the TV remote at Harry. “Pick a movie while I make a pot of tea.”  
  
Harry hadn’t watched Muggle TV for several years and was shocked by the number of channels to pick from. He flicked through dozens before landing on a channel where the movie _‘ET’_ was just about to start.  
  
Draco brought over the tea and settled on the sofa with Harry pulling the throw over them both.  
  
“You picked an old kids movie about an alien?” Draco scoffed. “Give me that remote.”  
  
Harry held the remote out of Draco’s reach. “Have you ever seen it?”  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. “Like we had Muggle TV at the Manor.”  
  
“I went to see this at the movie theatre as a re-release for Dudley’s sixth birthday. I wasn’t supposed to be going but Mrs. Figg had broken her wrist and was in hospital so there was no one to look after me. It was one of the few times the Dursley’s ever took me anywhere. I love this movie.”  
  
“Ok I’ll watch it, but if its shit I’m going to pick something else.”  
  
As the movie played Harry could see Draco becoming engrossed in the story. By the time ET lay dying in the field hospital Draco was crying, and at the end, as ET points at Elliot’s forehead saying _‘I’ll be right here’_ before boarding the mothership for home, he was sobbing.  
  
“What the fuck,” Draco sniffed as the closing credits rolled, “that was not a movie for kids. That was the saddest thing I’ve ever watched.”  
  
Harry held Draco in a hug. “When we got home after the movie I was locked in my ‘room’ under the stairs and I wished that I had a family that would come and take me home. I always felt like an alien at the Dursley’s.”  
  
That elicited a fresh sob from Draco. “Shit Harry, my parents might have been a lot of things but they always loved me. I’m so sorry you had such an awful time at home. I never knew. Fuck I need a tissue.”  
  
Without thinking Harry said _“Accio_ tissues” and a box came flying out of the bedroom into his hand.  
  
Draco took a handful of tissues. “Wandless magic, that’s pretty impressive.”  
  
“You could do it easily with a bit of practice.”  
  
“You know I don’t do magic anymore, I don’t even have a wand.”  
  
Harry remembered the gift he had brought with him. “I have something for you. _Accio_ gift.”  
  
The long slim box flew into his hand. Harry had wrapped it in green tissue paper with a green ribbon. “This is for you Draco.”  
  
Draco took the box, Harry could see in his eyes that he knew what the box contained. “Harry, I don’t-“  
  
“Just open it.”  
  
Draco slowly removed the ribbon and paper to reveal an Ollivander’s wand box. He lifted the lid and stared at the wand inside.  
  
“That’s my old wand,” he whispered, “the one you took from me at the Manor.”  
  
“Yes. And now I’m gifting it back to you.”  
  
Draco pushed the box back towards Harry. “Its allegiance is with you now, you disarmed me.”  
  
“Did I Draco? It felt more like you were ‘faking it’, pretending to fight for it, it actually felt like you were giving it to me.”  
  
Draco remained silent.  
  
“Ollivander said he thought the allegiance had changed to me when I took the wand from you but after the war was over the wand didn’t feel right in my hands and I never used it again. I went to see him a few years ago, he reexamined the wand and said he thought it was loyal to both of us because despite us tussling for it, in your mind you wanted to give it to me. By gifting it back to you I think it will become totally yours again.”  
  
“This is the wand that killed Voldemort,” Draco whispered.  
  
“Yes. By giving up your wand to me the Elder wand also changed allegiance to me, meaning it refused to attack me when Voldemort tried to kill me with it. Because you _gave_ me _your_ wand I could kill Voldemort. You helped us defeat him Draco, you were the reason I could kill him, the reason we are all still alive.”  
  
Draco raised his eyes to meet Harry’s. “I never wanted to be a Death Eater, I hated Voldemort, he scared the motherfucking shit out of me. But my family was in too deep, we had to go along with it, fake it, or we would have been killed.”  
  
“I know; I saw it in your eyes at the Manor, and after the battle. You shouldn’t beat yourself up any more; you helped me save the world.”  
  
Draco closed the box. “Thank you but I won’t need it. I’m not doing magic.”  
  
Harry pushed to box at Draco. “Even if you don’t use it, the wand belongs to you,” Harry said.  
  
Draco sighed but carefully placed the box on the coffee table and Harry knew Draco was touched by the gift, not just the wand but with the knowledge that he had helped bring an end to the war.  
  
“One more movie,” Draco said, “and then dinner. And I’m choosing this time, no more sad kids movies.”  
  
*************************************************  
  
Draco had whipped up a wonderful dinner of spaghetti carbonara, he really could give Ron a run for his money, and Harry was standing at the kitchen sink washing the dishes by hand as Draco had refused to let him use magic to clean up. Draco moved to stand behind Harry, he wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a line of soft kisses on the back of Harry’s neck making Harry shiver with desire.  
  
“I’ll break the wine glasses if you keep doing that,” Harry said.  
  
Draco pushed himself into Harry, he could feel Draco’s hard length pressing into his back. “Leave the dishes,” Draco whispered into his ear, “it’s time for dessert.”  
  
Harry moaned as Draco nipped playfully at his ear and ran his hands up and down Harry’s chest under his sweatshirt.  
  
“Come to bed Harry.”  
  
Draco led Harry to the bedroom, he held Harry’s face in his hands kissing him gently, running his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip then darting it in to Harry’s mouth. He swirled his tongue around Harry’s mouth connecting with his tongue, placed a hand on the back of Harry’s head and pulled him closer, crushing their lips together. Draco tangled his fingers into unruly brown locks whilst the other slipped under Harry’s shirt tracing small circles on the skin of his back. A soft moan escaped Harry’s mouth as Draco pressed his body against him, the blonde’s erection digging into Harry’s hip as he ground his pelvis against him.  
  
“You’re so damn sexy Harry,” Draco breathed against Harry’s lips “you’ve been driving me wild for years.”

Draco tugged at Harry’s sweatshirt pulling it up over his torso, his lips only leaving Harry’s for a second as the shirt passed over his head. Harry fumbled as he tried to remove Draco’s shirt, swearing as he yanked it off and threw it on the floor. Lips still joined Draco walked Harry backwards to the bed, pushing him lightly on his back before climbing on to straddle him. Harry ran a finger across the fine silvery scars that crisscrossed Draco’s chest.

“Fuck Draco,” Harry breathed, ‘I did this to you.”

“Yes you did,” Draco said tracing a finger across Harry lightening scar. “I thought I was going to die, but even in that moment when I was bleeding out on the bathroom floor, my blood running down the drain, all I could think about was how I would never get to kiss you.”

“Draco I –“ Harry’s words were cut off as Draco leaned down and silenced him with a crushing kiss, his tongue pushing into his mouth , sucking and nipping at the delicate skin of Harry’s lips. Harry moaned as Draco placed small kisses along Harry’s jawbone working towards the soft spot behind his ear, then kissed and sucked his way down Harry’s neck. He reached his collarbone, running his tongue along the bony ridge to the soft hollow where it met the shoulder, sucking hard. Harry arched his back as Draco’s kisses turned in to small bites working his way down his chest towards his nipple that hardened along with his cock. He sucked in a sharp breath when Draco took the nipple in his mouth rolling the hard nub of flesh between his lips, licking and sucking, and a hand trailed lightly across his stomach, a touch so light that it felt like a soft breeze on his skin. Draco’s fingers danced across the skin above the waistband of his sweatpants, Harry raised his hips to allow Draco to pull them off, a low moan escaped his lips as Draco removed the rest of his own clothing.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, “you are beautiful.”

Draco’s body was slim and toned, stomach flat, hipbones protruding, his stiff erection standing proud of a thick thatch of blonde hair.

“I want to taste you Harry,” Draco said running a long, delicate finger across Harry’s mouth, “I want you in my mouth and taste you.”

Harry’s cock twitched in response, “Fuck Draco….”

Harry groaned as Draco’s hand wrapped around his aching cock and dipped his head to lick at the pre-come leaking from the sensitive slit. Draco gripped Harry’s right leg and forced it wide, he sucked at the soft skin of Harry’s inner thigh his other hand still working his rigid member. Harry groaned louder. Draco’s rough stubble scratched against Harry’s leg as he kissed up towards his groin, Harry’s balls contracted at the touch and he squirmed on the bed. He gasped as Draco took him in his mouth, soft lips closing around his cock, wet tongue lapping lazily around the head.

“Draco.” Harry closed his eyes and let his head drop back against the pillows. “Fuck.”

Draco hummed around the cock in his mouth, he took it deeper, letting his lips travel up and down the shaft swirling his tongue around the head and rim, his warm saliva coating every inch of Harry’s length. Draco began to pump him with a slow measured pace, mouth and hand moving in unison, working him from root to tip.

Harry began to rock his hips forwards pushing himself into Draco’s mouth, his fingers grabbed a handful of blonde hair, pulling at it as he neared his climax. He opened his eyes to look down to see Draco kneeling between his legs, pumping himself to the same rhythm, the head of his beautiful cock glistening with pre-come.

“Fuck……fuck…….fuck.”

Harry was mumbling now, completely lost in the moment, Draco lapped his tongue around the swollen head one last time then released Harry from his mouth. He shimmied up the bed to straddle Harry, grasping Harry’s throbbing hardness in his hand with his own, pumping their cocks together fast and hard. Harry writhed on the bed, hands gripping at the bedclothes beneath him as his climax raced towards him. Draco cried out as his cock pulsated, his come splattered on to Harry’s stomach, long strings of white beading on his skin. Harry thrust his hips forward one last time and let out a guttural growl as he released his hot come over Draco’s hand mingling with Draco’s spent seed, his body bucking with the force of his orgasm.

Draco collapsed to lay beside Harry, lips meeting in a slow, post orgasm kiss.

“Stay,” Draco whispered, “please stay, I want to sleep with you in my arms again tonight.”

Harry cast _Tergeo_ to clean them both up then settled in the circle of Draco’s arms, sleep coming swiftly and deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a total softie Draco is - just adorable :)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	15. Stuck in the middle with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ron and Hermione's engagement party where Harry has to face the whole Weasley family.
> 
> And Hermione swears like a sailor!

“You look happy,” Hermione said as Harry dropped into the seat opposite her at the coffee shop. “I’m assuming it has to do with a certain blonde haired Slytherin?”  
  
Harry grinned. “Yes. He’s just so amazing.” Harry and Draco had spent every minute they could together over the last two weeks and their relationship was deepening with every passing day. “I hate that he’s leaving to go back out on tour next week, he’ll be gone for four weeks.”  
  
“You really like him.” Hermione stated with a soft smile.  
  
Harry sipped on his coffee. “Yes, I like him a lot, more than a lot. I think he might be the one ‘Mione.”  
  
“That’s great Harry, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy.”  
  
“He really does make me happy, he’s not the same Draco we knew from Hogwarts. I swear to Merlin that he’s more Hufflepuff than Slytherin now.”  
  
Hermione giggled. “Are you sure it’s actually Draco! Ron is still angry about you seeing him but he’s missing you. He’s missing you enough that he agreed to invite you.” Hermione slid a small white envelope across the table to Harry.  
  
Harry opened the envelope. It held a small white card with silver print.  
  
_‘Ron and Hermione are pleased to invite you to their engagement party  
Saturday November 8th 2003 at Jeram Cottage  
7pm until late’_  
  
“Wow, thanks, that’s great!”  
  
“Yes, but he said…..” Hermione hesitated and toyed with the pastry on her plate. “He said that there was, and I’m quoting here, ‘ _no fucking way that Death Eater scum is setting foot in my house._ ’ I’m sorry Harry, but you have to come on your own.”  
  
“It’s fine, I didn’t think he’d come around that easily, and D will be on tour anyway.”  
  
“Just don’t expect too much, his family will there and…” Hermione dropped her eyes clearly embarrassed.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be on my best behavior, no starting any arguments with Ron. I wouldn’t do that to you at your party. Besides, I think Molly might clobber me with a frying pan if I did, she’s fierce when she wants to be.”  
  
Hermione chuckled. “A pissed off Molly is terrifying. How’s work going?”  
  
“To be honest, I’m really struggling. It’s not how I imagined being an Auror would be. It’s, well, boring.”  
  
“I would think that boring is what you need after everything you went through at school.”  
  
Harry munched on his Danish pastry. “I might just quit and go on tour with Draco.”  
  
Hermione’s face was a picture. “You most certainly will NOT. Harry Potter, if you even think that you –“  
  
“I was joking!” Harry laughed. “But seriously, I don’t think being an Auror is really for me.”  
  
“You should give it more time, you’ve only been working as an Auror for a year.”  
  
Harry sighed, “I guess. Do you think you can help me write my reports?”  
  
Hermione gave Harry a withering look. “Absolutely not. We are not at Hogwarts anymore; you can write your own damn reports.”  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Harry was miserable. Draco was leaving for a tour of Europe that morning and their last night together had been both passionate and emotional. Their parting that morning was sweet with kisses but ended with tears, both men had developed deep feeling for each other and the time until Draco returned seemed to be a lifetime.  
  
Harry arrived home intending to start decorating the bedroom, which he had neglected for weeks, before going to Ron and Hermione’s party that evening. He needed to keep busy, and the mind numbing boredom of painting walls would do just that. He banished Kreacher to the kitchen, the last time he had allowed the elf to help had ended up with more paint on the elf than on the walls, and spent the next several hours cutting in, painting the walls and glossing the trim. Despite keeping himself busy his mind floated back to Draco. Harry was, by now, sure that he was in love with Draco but had not said the words aloud, scared that the blonde may not feel the same way, and worried at how their relationship could work long term. Whilst Harry had been brought up a Muggle he now spent very little time in the Muggle world, except for his time with Draco, and with Draco still adamant that he did not want to come back to the wizard world Harry could not see how they could sustain their relationship. There was also the issue with Ron. Whilst Hermione, Luna and Neville all seemed to have accepted Harry’s relationship with Draco, Ron clearly did not, and Harry was saddened that his oldest friend would not look beyond Draco’s actions in the past nor give him a chance to see that he had changed. In some ways Ron was acting as bigoted now as Draco had in the past, Draco had been universally scathing on ‘mudbloods’ without exception, and Ron was displaying the same prejudiced view on Death Eaters. Harry did not want to choose between Ron and Draco but if he had to he would chose Draco. Whilst Ron was the biggest part of his past Harry knew Draco was his future.  
  
Harry had just finished painting the final baseboard when he received a text from Draco.  
  
_'Just landed in France, meeting Pans for dinner._ '  
  
Harry typed a reply.  
  
_'Glad you got there safely. Say hi to Pansy for me. I’m just about to go to Ron and Hermione’s party.'  
  
'I hope that you and Ron can patch things up.'  
  
'Tonight is a start. I miss you already.'  
  
'I miss you too. I have to go, have a good time tonight xxx'  
  
You too xxx'_  
  
Harry showered, changed and wrapped the engagement gift he had bought for Hermione and Ron. He had commissioned one of the wizard artists to complete a small pen and ink drawing of Hogwarts, which he had set in a silver frame, and it had turned out beautifully. He threw in a handful of floo powder and headed over to Jeram Cottage.  
  
The cottage was already full of people when Harry arrived. He saw Neville talking to Seamus, who was now structural engineer in the Restoration of Magical Buildings department, Luna was chatting to George, Arthur and Molly were with Minerva McGonagall and Bill and Fleur were outside on the patio with Hagrid who was far too tall to fit in the low ceilinged cottage. There were several other wizards and witches chatting in groups that Harry vaguely recognized, he thought that they must be work colleagues of Hermione or Ron, but he could not see Hermione or Ron anywhere.  
  
“Hi Harry, I hear you are shagging Death Eaters now.”  
  
Harry’s stomach clenched as Ginny steered him away from the fireplace.  
  
“Relax Harry,” Ginny smiled, “I’m not judging. The only one being pigheaded about you and Malfoy is my stupid brother.”  
  
“You mean you are ok with me and Draco?” Harry was astounded, he was sure Ginny would have been as upset as Ron.  
  
Ginny shrugged. “Obviously it was a bit of a shock at first but Luna says he’s changed, you say he’s changed and Hermione said he seems different. I think mum and dad were a bit skeptical at first but they trust your judgement. It’s just Ron who is being a tosser about it.”  
  
“Thanks Gin, that means a lot to me,” Harry smiled. “You know I never meant to hurt you, I just hadn’t figured out my sexuality back then.”  
  
“I had suspicions, I always thought you had a crush on Malfoy at school, you paid more attention to him than me in sixth year. Honestly I don’t know what took you so long, I mean you and Draco have had hard ons for each other for years.”  
  
“Fuck off Ginny,” Harry with a grin, “I did not have a hard on for Draco back then.”  
  
“Whatever you say Harry,” Ginny laughed. “Come on, may as well get the awkward stuff over with.”  
  
Ginny led Harry over to Arthur and Molly. It was an awkward conversation, however both Arthur and Molly assured him that they only wanted him to be happy and if Draco made him happy they were pleased for him. Harry glanced around finally spotting Ron and Hermione standing in the corner talking in hushed voices, he took a deep breath and made his way over to them.  
  
“Hi,” Harry said feeling uncomfortable. “I brought you both a gift, you know, to celebrate your engagement.”  
  
Harry handed the gift to Hermione who unwrapped it and gave Harry a hug.  
  
“Thank you, it’s beautiful, and so thoughtful. It’s lovely isn’t it Ron?” Ron gave a slight nod but continued to stare stonily at Harry. “Ron! This is ridiculous. Harry is your best friend.”  
  
“Who dates Death Eaters.” Ron said caustically.  
  
“Maybe I should go,” Harry said.  
  
“No.” Hermione grabbed a bottle of firewhisky, dragged Harry and Ron into the guest bedroom and shut the door.  
  
“Right, you two are not leaving this room until you sort this shit out.” Hermione snapped.  
  
“I thought you didn’t want any arguments?” Harry said as Ron glared at him.  
  
“I don’t fucking care anymore, you can argue all night if that’s what it takes, but I’m fed up with this. You are _best friends_ , so grow up and sort it the fuck out.” Hermione cast _Muffliato_ , stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving Harry and Ron alone.  
  
“You know she’s really pissed when she swears like that,” Harry said. “I can’t remember the last time she swore.”  
  
Ron said nothing but he poured two glasses of firewhisky handing one to Harry. Ron sprawled out on the bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, while Harry took the loveseat under the window and sipped on his whisky. The silence was excruciating but Harry knew better than to be the one to speak first. In the end the silence was broken by a ping from Harry’s phone indicating he had a message.  
  
“Is that a message from him?” Ron said flatly.  
  
Harry glanced at the screen. “Yes.”  
  
“Aren’t you going to read it?”  
  
“I’ll read it later,” Harry said putting the phone back in his pocket.  
  
Ron snorted. “Why him? Of all the fucking men out there why pick him?”  
  
Harry’s temper flared. “You don’t pick who you fall in love with, it just happens.”  
  
Ron gawped at Harry. “You’re in love with him?”  
  
“Yes. I think he’s the love of my life.”  
  
“A Death Eater is the love of your life?” Ron swallowed down his drink and poured himself another. “That’s fucked up.”  
  
Harry lost the tiny piece of control he had left over his temper. “I’ll tell you what is fucked up,” he shouted. “Fucked up is when your best friend thinks calling my boyfriend a Death Eater to my face is acceptable. Fucked up is when your best friend is acting like an utter twat because I’m in love with a guy who you cannot even give a single second to trying to get to know. Fucked up is when your best friend puts his own bigoted views above our friendship.”  
  
Ron was staring at Harry open mouthed. Harry stomped over to pour himself another firewhisky.  
  
“Anything to say Ron? Because I swear to Merlin that if one more nasty remark about Draco comes out of your mouth I’ll ram this bottle down your fucking throat.”  
  
There was a thirty second silence.  
  
“Bloody hell mate, that was all a bit horcrux pendant.” Ron said.  
  
It was Harry’s turn to gape. “What?”  
  
“All the dramatics, like when I lost it while I was wearing the horcrux pendant.” Ron gulped down his drink. “I acted like a tosser then and I’m acting like one now. I’m sorry.”  
  
“That’s it? You just say sorry and it’s all forgotten?”  
  
“It’s somewhere to start. Hermione has been on at me for days, it’s easier to just give in. I think we’ll both be needing more of this,” Ron tugged the bottle out of Harry’s hand. “So tell me about Malfoy, what the bloody hell do you two find to talk about? Just the general stuff, please leave out the sex stuff, I don’t want to know anything about Malfoy’s cock. That would be going over and above any friendship.”  
  
Harry grinned. “It’s big.”  
  
Ron threw a pillow at Harry. “Piss off mate, I’m trying here, just leave his cock out of it.”  
  
Harry flopped down on the bed next to Ron. “Ok. No cocks. So let me tell you about my boyfriend Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep - never piss Hermione off or you will regret it :)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	16. Coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is back from tour and Harry is rather excited. Harry also learns a bit more about Draco and Lumos Solem.
> 
> WARNING - this chapter contains an explicit sex scene. If sex scenes are not your thing then either skim over that section or skip to the next chapter

Harry and Ron had emerged an hour later, very drunk but on much better terms. They still had some resentments to iron out but Ron was willing to accept Draco as Harry’s boyfriend, and their friendship was beginning to heal. The party had been a success and Harry had a great time catching up with everyone, especially Hagrid whom Harry had very much missed since leaving Hogwarts. Harry finally got home in the early hours of the morning with a promise from Ron to meet with him and Draco once Draco had returned from touring.  
  
The days until Draco returned moved at a snail’s pace, Harry was becoming more and more disenchanted with being an Auror and it was a struggle just to find the enthusiasm to go to work. Despite the daily calls and messages, and a few late night phone sex sessions, Harry missed Draco more and more every day, it was like an ache, and he was miserable with just about everyone. Hermione had threatened to spike his coffee with a laughing potion unless he pulled himself out of his ‘self-indulgent misery’ and got on with life ‘like a normal person’. The day finally arrived for Draco’s return, Harry didn’t even bother going home, he had brought his bottomless bag to work with everything he needed, and apparated straight to Draco’s apartment as soon as he had finished work for the day.  
  
He appeared in the lounge where he found Draco sitting cross-legged on a flimsy green mat, eyes closed, arms resting on his legs with his palms facing upwards. There was some weird music playing in the background, that sounded to Harry like a Hippogriff shrieking with its head stuck down a toilet, and the room was in darkness save for a few scented candles on the coffee table.  
  
“What are you doing,” Harry asked, “and what is that noise?”  
  
“Whales singing, and this is called meditation,” Draco said without moving or opening his eyes, “you should try it sometime, it helps with relaxation, calms the mind, body and spirit.”  
  
“You sound like Professor Trelawney,” Harry scoffed. “’ _Free your mind, clear your inner eye._ ’”  
  
“You are disturbing my inner peace Potter,” Draco growled. “Do something useful, go to the shops and get something for dinner, I’ve not had time to go yet.”  
  
Harry reluctantly left, leaving Draco to finish ‘calming his spirit’, and walked to the supermarket to buy dinner. Although Draco loved to cook Harry had no idea about recipes or what was needed so he picked up some random ingredients and some fresh vegetables that he thought looked like things Draco might cook with. He also grabbed a couple of bottles of good red wine, they could get drunk if Harry’s ingredient choices were totally off, then headed back to the apartment where Draco had thankfully finished with his meditation. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter and was immediately scooped up in Draco’s arms.  
  
“I’m sorry babe,” Draco whispered into Harry’s hair, “touring is really hard on me. I had to de-stress properly so that I could be myself. So that I could be with you.”  
  
“I’m sorry I interrupted,” Harry whispered back, “I just missed you so much that I couldn’t wait to see you.”  
  
“I missed you too Gryffindork,” Draco murmured, placing his lips on Harry’s, “more than you will ever know.”  
  
The kiss lasted for some time; it was slow, deep and fervent, both men quenching their thirst for each other with mouths and tongues. When they eventually came up for air Draco cupped Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
“I need proper food, the food on tour is appalling.”  
  
Draco pawed through the bags from the supermarket, muttering about garlic, lemon and rosemary.  
  
“I can work with this,” Draco said handing Harry a glass of wine. “Go watch TV or take a shower whilst I make dinner.”  
  
Harry chose a shower, he always enjoyed a long hot shower, it was his form of meditation he supposed.  
  
Like Harry, Draco had a huge walk in shower; it was white marble tiles, dual shower heads with a small marble bench in one corner. Harry stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower letting the hot water cascade over his body, luxuriating in the warmth.  
  
“Want some company?”  
  
Harry breath stuck in his chest, Draco stood naked in front of him, he was exquisite, his lean body was perfect, sculptured like a Greek god that Harry remembered from his history classes at his Muggle school.  
  
“You are just breathtaking.” Harry reached out and ran his hand over the long blond hair, it was as soft and silky as it looked, and it ran through his fingers like liquid gold. Draco’s hair had always captivated him, even at school Harry had found himself staring at the blond locks, wanting to stroke it, feel it under his fingers.  
  
Draco cupped his hand behind Harry’s head drawing him forward into a passionate kiss, long, sensual, desire building with every breath Harry took. Draco pressed up against him, the kisses became urgent, lips mashed together, tongues swirling together fighting for control, bodies pressed tightly against each other their cocks grinding against each other. Harry bit back a moan as Draco’s hands ran down his back settling on his hips, thumbs massaging the small hollows at the base of his spine.  
  
Draco gently pushed Harry backwards until he was pressed up against the tiles, the porcelain cold against the heat of his body, his painfully hard erection crushed against Draco’s equally hard cock. Draco broke the kiss, Harry reached out to pull him back, wanting more kisses, more Draco, but the blonde dropped to his knees taking Harry’s quivering dick in his hand, caressing him in long, tight strokes, smearing the beads of pre-come across the head.  
  
“Draco, that feels so good,” Harry gasped, “so damn good.”  
  
Draco looked up at him, grey eyes burning with lust and desire, he smiled and blew gently over Harry’s aching hardness. With a slowness that was almost painful Draco ran his tongue from the base of Harry’s cock to the tip, flicking his tongue across the top before engulfing him in the warm moistness of his mouth.  
  
Harry moaned as Draco’s mouth worked him. He loved the feel of Draco sucking him, soft lips skimming over his hardness, his tongue swirling around the sensitive glans, darting in and out of the slit. Draco used his tongue, teeth and lips to suck, lick and graze Harry’s cock, making him push back against the wall for support as his legs threatened to give way. Harry wound his fingers into the blond hair tugging gently, Draco responded by taking Harry deeper into his throat, sucking the entire length of him, swallowing him down.  
  
Harry was close, he felt the tingling starting in his balls, spreading up to the base of his pulsating cock. He groaned loudly tightening his grip on Draco’s hair, pushing himself into the softness of Draco’s mouth, the pressure in his balls growing with each lick from Draco’s tongue.  
  
“Draco…..I…I can’t hold on much longer.”  
  
Draco pulled back, Harry’s cock falling from his mouth with a soft pop. “Sit.”  
  
Draco indicated the marble corner bench in the corner of the shower. Harry sat, Draco knelt in front of him positioned between Harry’s legs sucking at the soft skin of his inner thigh up to his hipbone leaving a trail of already purpling bruises.  
  
“I want to feel you inside me,” Draco said in a low voice, his face buried in the nest of dark hairs of Harry’s groin.  
  
“Are you sure?” Harry’s heart was beating hard in his chest, he had not had sex for a long time and he thought he might come there and then.  
  
“I’ve wanted this for so many years, dreamed about it, fantasized about it. I want you.”  
  
Harry muttered a spell and some lube appeared on his fingers, he pulled Draco to his feet spreading his legs wide and reached up between his legs. Draco braced his hands against the wall as Harry’s fingers found Draco’s puckered opening, he slipped one inside Draco who moaned as Harry slowly worked to prepare him, gliding his finger in and out.  
  
“Is this ok?” Harry asked after a few strokes.  
  
“Yes, oh fuck yes.”  
  
Harry eased a second finger inside, scissoring them to slowly stretch Draco’s narrow tract. Draco’s cock twitched as Harry stretched him wider, he had a gorgeous cock, long and thick with prominent veins, Harry leant forward and took it into his mouth savoring the salty taste of pre-come on his tongue. Draco moaned as Harry’s mouth worked him, his breath quickening with every lick from Harry’s tongue. As Draco’s ring relaxed Harry added a third finger continuing to stretch him, getting him loosened up ready to take Harry’s aching dick.  
  
Harry let the cock slip from his mouth. “Are you ready?”  
  
Draco whined as Harry withdrew his fingers. “I need you inside me Harry, I want to be whole with you.”  
  
Harry slathered more lube over his throbbing cock, he gripped Draco’s hips and lowered him down onto his rock hard erection. He pushed up slightly, working slowly until the head pushed past the tight ring of muscle, Draco hissed as the tip of Harry’s cock penetrated him.  
  
Harry held still for a second. “Ok?”  
  
“More,” Draco gasped, “more.”  
  
Harry gently pushed slightly further in, pushing deeper in small increments, the sounds falling from Draco’s mouth made Harry’s cock twitch, he wanted to listen to those sounds forever, the soft grunts, hisses and moans that made him want to scoop Draco up and never let him go. Harry pressed further until he was fully seated inside him, the tightness of Draco around him very nearly pushed him over the edge.  
  
“You feel amazing,” Harry sighed.  
  
Draco wiggled slightly on Harry’s lap. “So do you.”  
  
Harry groaned as Draco pulled himself up then pushed back down, the tightness of Draco’s ass pushing down on him made his balls ache, he was trying to hold back, wanting to draw out the pleasure for as long as he could.  
  
Draco placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders to steady himself as he lifted himself up then pushed himself back down moaning as Harry’s cock hit his prostrate.  
  
“Holy fuck Harry, I’ve wanted this for so long.”  
  
Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s shoulders as Harry thrust his hips upward to meet Draco’s downward thrusts. Harry drove himself harder as Draco pushed down, burying himself deep inside the blonde who moaned his pleasure into Harry’s hair. Harry took Draco’s cock in his hand sliding it up and down his long, hard length, his hand still slick with lube.  
  
“I’m going come so hard,” Draco panted. “So hard.”  
  
Draco increased his pace, grinding and rocking in Harry’s lap, plunging Harry’s length deep inside him, growling as it skimmed over his prostrate. Draco added his own hand to Harry’s entwining their fingers as they stoked Draco’s engorged member together. Harry couldn't hold on much longer, the tightness of Draco around his cock, the harness of Draco in his hands brought him closer and closer to release.  
  
“I’m so close Harry, so very close.” Draco rasped into Harry’s ear.  
  
There was a split second of calm as Harry plunged into Draco before his orgasm took him. Hips bucking he released his load into the blonde, wave upon wave of pleasure rippling through his body, his cock pulsing, his whole body filled with the buzz of his orgasm.  
  
“Harry.” Draco groaned as he exploded in Harry’s hand, strings of white come splattered against his stomach as Draco rode out his orgasm, moaning until he was spent.  
  
The comedown took several minutes, Harry leaned back against the wall with Draco, still seated on his lap, rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
Harry pushed the sweaty hair off Draco’s face and kissed him. “I think we could probably both do with a shower now.”

  
******************************************************************************************  


Harry had taken a few days off work to be with Draco, so they spent the next couple of days exploring each other’s bodies until they were utterly exhausted. Although the sex was fantastic there was a deeper connection, their past had created a bond that tied their souls together and Harry knew he never wanted to be with anyone else. Draco was in the process of writing the second Lumos Solem album but he was finding it extremely difficult. He had written all the tracks from ‘ _Fiendfyre_ ’ during his troubled years at Malfoy Manor, so the songs were all complete when the band formed, but now all the band members wanted input into the new album and the tracks were not coming together very well with four different writing styles.  
  
“I just can’t relate to their lyrics,” Draco said one morning, as they lay entwined in bed. “If I can’t relate to the lyrics I can’t sing them, really _sing_ them.”  
  
“How do you write? Do you just sit down and write a song?”  
  
“Occasionally I have a song that just flows and I write it in one go but usually it comes together in bits and pieces. I think of a lyric and scribble it down, my songs come from an idea and then I use some of the lyrics I already have.”  
  
Draco got out of the bed, giving Harry a very nice view of his pert arse, pulled out a big box from the walk in closet and placed it on the bed.  
  
“This is where I keep all my random scraps of lyrics, and reminders from my past.”  
  
Harry noted that Draco’s wand was in the box, he was pleased that Draco had chosen to keep it. The box was full of scraps of paper torn from notebooks, newspapers, paper napkins, anything Draco had to hand to write on at that minute. Harry picked up a few at random and read them.  
  
_‘Innocence lost with the flick of a wrist’  
  
‘All hope left lying on a cold stone floor’  
  
‘Sunset over lakes of shimmering gold’  
  
‘Frozen in time, regrets and remorse’_  
  
Harry noticed a bundle of letters addressed to Draco in Luna’s handwriting and next to it a plastic bag full of leaves, twigs and dried flowers.  
  
“You kept all the stuff Luna sent in her letters? I just binned them.”  
  
“At that time Luna was the only person who reached out to me, it meant a lot to me.”  
  
“And you kept the twigs?”  
  
Draco shrugged. “I’m a hoarder.”  
  
Harry rifled through the box some more; Draco really was a hoarder, the box contained all his Hogwarts letters, a feather from his owl, his Slytherin tie, prefect badge, not the inquisitorial squad badge Harry noted, but he did find a ‘Potter Stinks’ badge.  
  
“Those were one of my better ideas,” Draco smirked.  
  
Harry picked up a small grey rock. “What’s this?”  
  
“It’s a piece of Hogwarts.” Draco took the rock and rubbed his fingers against the rough surface. “I knew I was never going back so I took a piece with me after the battle.”  
  
Harry picked out another random piece of paper.  
  
_‘My heart is green, forever green’_  
  
Harry stared at the piece of paper. “This is my favourite song from the album. It’s so full of emotion, you sing this one like you are singing from your heart.”  
  
“That’s because I am.” Draco placed a hand under Harry’s chin and lifted his face until their eyes met. “I wrote that song about you Harry. _‘My Heart is Green’_ is for your emerald green eyes, for the boy who never gave up, for the boy who gave me hope, for the boy that saved me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna was right - Draco wrote My Heart Is Green about Harry.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and Love xx


	17. Once upon a time in the West End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is struggling with recording the new album and takes Harry along to the recording studio.
> 
> On the way home they are confronted by a familiar face.

Harry had barley seen Draco in the weeks that he had been home, and when they did get time to spend together Draco was always exhausted, both mentally and physically.  
  
The record label had been pushing Draco and the rest of the band to finish the album, they had booked studio time for the band to go in and record despite the fact that the tracks were barley written. There was also an aggressive publicity campaign, the label wanted to keep the momentum going, so had booked the band for a seemingly endless round of photo shoots, guest appearances and interviews for Muggle TV, radio and magazines. Draco was either out at an event, in the studio writing and recording, or, if he found the time, sleeping. Draco had invited Harry to a few events, which Harry had duly attended, but it broke his heart to see his boyfriend paraded around like a pet kneazle in the name of entertainment. When Draco was on stage he was magnificent as always, in interviews he was engaging, intelligent, charming and he always made time to speak to the fans that lined up to meet him wherever he went. It was only Harry that saw the mask fall when Draco got home, saw him staying up until dawn to try to get lyrics written or learned, saw him skip meals because he was running from one interview to the next, saw him fall into his bed exhausted after being up for thirty hours straight in the recording studio.  
  
In contrast Harry’s days were filled with writing mind-numbingly boring reports and his evenings spent reviewing them.  
  
After several weeks Harry made Draco come over to Grimmauld Place for dinner, he sent Kreacher to fetch him because Harry knew that, left alone, Draco would eat nothing and drink gallons of coffee. Kreacher had been appalled at how skinny Draco had become and darted into the kitchen muttering ‘skin and bones’ and ‘needs feeding up’ under his breath. Twenty minutes later they were at the dining table where Kreacher served a thick meaty stew, mountains of buttery mashed potatoes and a steamed chocolate pudding with custard for dessert. Harry had never figured out how Kreacher managed to produce so much food so quickly, especially since he had never seen the elf go food shopping. Draco only ate a small portion of the meal but he did have a large helping of the pudding, after eating Harry had taken him into the study where they curled up together on the sofa in front of a roaring fire.  
  
“How’s the album coming along?” Harry asked as he ran his fingers through Draco’s hair.  
  
“Badly. Matt and Rupe got into a huge argument today, Rupe actually threw a cymbal at Matt, thank Merlin he throws like a girl or it could have taken Matt’s head off. Dan and I had to break it up.” Draco snuggled his head into Harry’s neck. “This is nice. I like having my hair stroked.”  
  
Harry had a flashback of Pansy stroking Draco’s hair on the Hogwarts Express at the start of sixth year.  
  
“Am I better at it than Pansy? You looked like you were thoroughly enjoying it from where I was watching.”  
  
Draco clearly remembered the incident too. “Do you want me to break your nose again?”  
  
Harry snorted. “You can try.”  
  
“Are you happy Harry?” The question came out of nowhere and took Harry by surprise.  
  
“I’m happy when I’m with you.”  
  
“Don’t you just wish that you could just do something different, be someone else?”  
  
“You did that D, you have become someone different.” Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head.  
  
Draco sighed. “I’m happy with me, I’m happy when I’m with you, but the in between stuff just sucks hairy troll balls.”  
  
“I know exactly what you mean, being an Auror isn’t what I thought it would be. Don’t you want to be in the band anymore?”  
  
But there was no answer, Draco was sound asleep in Harrys arms.

  


******************************************************************************  
  
Dean Street Studio was tucked away between a lobster roll bistro and a high-end patisserie shop on Dean Street, not too far from The Leaky Cauldron. The studio had a rich history of recording Muggle artists, most of whom Harry had never heard of, although Take That and Spandau Ballet were names he recognized. Draco was there to record the vocals on ‘ _Seeker_ ‘, one of the new tracks he had written for the album. Harry had decided to see if Ron wanted lunch at The Leaky Cauldron before he went to meet Draco at the studio. It was only a few day until Christmas and Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was absolutely heaving, Harry didn’t have to work hard on persuading Ron to get away from the madness for a while. Their friendship was back on track and Ron was happy as long as Harry didn’t bring Draco into the conversation too much. As they ate, they talked about the new Wizard Wheezes that Ron was in the process of opening in Germany and the possibility of another in Italy, they talked about Harry’s work and they talked about the wedding, everything except Draco. It was Ron who finally broached the subject.  
  
“So where’s ferret face then?”  
  
Harry scowled at his friend. “I thought we agreed that you were not going to call him names.”  
  
“Oh come on, ferret face is more a pet name, like pumpkin or sugarplum.”  
  
“Or Won-Won.”  
  
Ron grimaced. “Do not ever remind me of that again. Lavender was an absolute nightmare as a girlfriend, but I kind of miss her silly giggles and squeals.”  
  
Lavender had been one of the students that had died at the Battle of Hogwarts.  
  
“I miss her too. I miss everyone we lost.”  
  
Ron stared Harry straight in the eye. “Does Malfoy really feel guilty about the people that died in the war?”  
  
Harry sighed. “Yes he does, I think he feels more guilt than me.”  
  
“Well he does have more to feel guilty about.” Ron held up his hands at the murderous look on Harry’s face “Ok, ok. I’m sorry. Look, I’m willing to give him a chance but the second he goes all Malfoy on me I’m done.”  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “Goes all Malfoy?”  
  
“You know, that face he pulls, like someone just took a shit on his shoes.”  
  
Unfortunately Harry knew exactly which look Ron was referring to, he had seen it every day at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry handed over the Christmas gifts he had for Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family. He usually spent Christmas at The Burrow but this year he wanted to spend it with Draco, and he wasn’t entirely sure he would be welcome at the Weasley’s given his relationship with Draco.  
  
“What are you doing for Christmas? It will be strange you not being with us.”  
  
“Quiet day in with Draco, he needs a rest so I’m going to give him a pampering day.”  
  
Ron pointed his fork at Harry. “I do not want details alright? I don’t know what pampering is exactly and I don’t want to know.”  
  
Harry laughed. “It’s nothing like that, just going to run him a nice bubble bath –“  
  
Ron cringed. “That’s far enough, that involves a naked Malfoy, I do not want to know anything more.”  
  
Harry stifled a laugh. “Is the whole family going to be at The Burrow?”  
  
“Yes, even Charlie is coming over, going to be a full house. Mum is already driving dad crazy with all her stressing.” Ron finished his pint. “I’d best be going, today is one of our busiest days of the year.”  
  
They walked back together through streets filled with witches and wizards, the shops and market stalls were doing a roaring trade selling last minute gifts to harried shoppers.  
  
When they reached Wizard Wheezes Harry gave Ron a hug. “Send everyone my love, tell them I’ll see them in the new year.”  
  
“Happy Christmas Harry, and I suppose you can wish ferret face a happy Christmas from me too.” Ron gave Harry a cheeky grin and disappeared into the mob of people inside the shop.  
  
It was only a short walk to the studio. It was smaller than Harry had imagined and the control room contained a huge desk full of hundreds of buttons, sliders and computer screens.  
  
“What does all this stuff do?” Harry asked in amazement. “I thought a laptop was high tech but this is incredible.”  
  
“It’s a mixing desk, it where the engineers take all the separate channels, vocals, backing vocals, guitars, drums, and mix them all together to make the finished track. There’s computer software that can edit, adjust timing and even pitch. It’s the process that makes us sound good.”  
  
Draco led Harry in to the recording studio, the walls were painted a scarlet red with grey trim and the black ceiling was dotted with hundreds of tiny lights. It reminded Harry of the backdrop curtain at Draco’s shows.  
  
“Are you sure you want to hang around?” Draco asked. “It’s fairly boring.”  
  
“I want to watch you sing, I love your voice.”  
  
“You’ll have to wait in the control room, be good and don’t touch anything!”  
  
Draco spent hours recoding the vocals for ‘ _Seeker_ ’, he sang the track over and over until the he was happy with the takes, he was a perfectionist who would settle for nothing less than a flawless performance. Harry was fascinated by the mixing process, it was so complicated, but his eyes were always drawn back to Draco. The blonde sang with his eyes closed, his face serene, and the emotion in his voice was clearly audible, he looked and sounded beatific. Harry could hardly believe that this stunning man was his boyfriend.  
  
It was fully dark by the time Harry and Draco left the studio, it had been raining and the air was misted with a light fog. They decided to walk to a small restaurant for dinner, taking a short cut through an alleyway that ran behind the studio to Wardour Street. The alleyway was gloomy, dark patches of shadows hugged the walls and the sparse light from the streetlamp at the far end reflected feebly in the puddles of rainwater. Harry felt a prickling on the back of his neck, it was the feeling he got when someone was using dark magic, he glanced around but couldn’t make out anything in the murkiness that surrounded them. Harry gripped Draco’s hand and whispered in his ear.  
  
“There’s someone here, a dark wizard, I can feel it.” Harry kept his eyes on the shadows. “They must have trailed me here somehow, maybe saw me at the Leaky Cauldron this afternoon.”  
  
“In front of us or behind?” Draco said in a low murmur.  
  
“I don’t know, just keep walking.” Harry slipped his wand out of his jacket, “Keep close to me but run if I tell you.”  
  
They had almost reached the halfway point of the alley when a figure stepped out in front of them, wand pointed at Harry.  
  
“Hello Potter, remember me?”  
  
“Rowle,” Harry slowly released Draco’s hand ready to push him away if the dark wizard made a move. “What rock did you crawl out from under?”  
  
“You always were an insolent cur,” Rowle sneered. “Because of you I lost my standing with the Dark Lord and now you are going to pay.” He noticed Draco by Harry’s side. “Malfoy? You’re with Potter?” Rowle spat in Draco’s face. “Traitorous fucker. I heard they turned you into a squib, you and your bitch of a mother.”  
  
Whilst Rowle’s attention was on Draco Harry lifted his wand to release a stunning spell but Rowle had anticipated the move and dodged out the way.  
  
Harry pushed Draco hard. “Run. Go to the Leaky Cauldron.”  
  
_‘Flipendo’_  
  
Rowle’s jinx hit Draco in the back, sending him sprawling face down in the grime and rubbish littering the alley floor.  
  
Harry saw Draco go down. “Fuck you Rowle. _Colloshoo._ ” The hex missed Rowle by a hair as he swerved to the right.  
  
“ _Confringo._ ” Rowle flung the blasting curse at Harry who dived behind a dumpster avoiding the fiery orange light.  
  
“ _Locomotor mortis._ ” The purple light from Harry’s wand narrowly missed Rowle as Harry ran from behind the dumpster towards Draco who was still lying motionless on the ground.  
  
_“Petrificus Totalus._ ”  
  
The blast caught Harry full in the chest, he felt his limbs stiffen and he toppled over landing a few feet from Draco, his wand rolling from his hand coming to rest mere inches from the blonde.  
  
Rowle’s boots appeared in Harry’s view. “Not so fucking cocky now are you Potter.” One boot moved to kick him in the ribs. Harry felt the bone snap but he could do nothing except grunt. “There are those that would pay handsomely to have the great Harry Potter in their dungeons, I could make a fortune from you, but I’d rather have the pleasure of killing you myself.” Another kick, another broken rib.  
  
Through the red haze of pain Harry saw Draco’s fingers slide forward and grab Harry’s wand. Rowle looked behind him and laughed as he saw Draco pointing the wand at him with trembling hands.  
  
“What you going to do with that Malfoy, poke me with it?”  
  
Harry’s heart leapt. _Rowle thinks Draco’s magical core is still bound._  
  
Rowle ignored Draco turning back to face Harry. “I think I’ll kill you with a little spell that Malfoy here knows a lot about.”  
  
Harry looked over at Draco, who was now on his knees, his face pale and clammy and the wand wavering wildly in his hands. Their eyes met.  
  
_“Sectumsempra._ ” Rowle’s wand emitted a white light.  
  
_“Expelliarmus._ ” Draco’s spell knocked Rowle’s wand from his hand. The dark wizard’s eyes went wide with shock when he realized that Draco had disarmed him. He turned and ran leave Harry and Draco alone in the alley.  
  
Harry’s right side was a mass of pain; he could feel the blood trickling down his arm but could not move to wipe it away. He was vaguely aware of Draco crawling over and running his hands over Harry’s chest.  
  
“No, no, no, no, no!” Draco’s voice seemed to be coming from a long way away. “ _Reparifors._ ”  
  
Harry’s body went limp as the spell reversed the paralysis, he reached out a hand to Draco, it was red and wet with blood, his blood. _Draco is using magic again_ was the last thought Harry had before the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good old fashioned wand fight! 
> 
> Dean Street Studio really does exist, and Take That and Spandau Ballet both recorded there among many other artists.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	18. The English patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry recuperates from his injuries with the help of his friends. Are they actually starting to like Draco???

Harry woke in an unfamiliar bed. His head felt fuzzy and he could swear he could hear Draco talking to Ron; deciding he must be dreaming he let the conversation wash over him.  
  
“The elves are bringing up more towels.” Draco said from somewhere to Harry’s left.  
  
“I still don’t know why we can’t take him back to Grimmauld Place,” Ron grumbled. “This place gives me the creeps.”  
  
“He could have died,” Hermione said in a voice filled with anxiety, “and he’s still not fully healed, we can’t move him yet. I need more dittany.”  
  
“There’s more in the potion cellar,” Draco’s voice was now even closer, right next to Harry’s ear, and fingers brushed lightly over his brow.  
  
“I’ll get it then shall I?” Ron griped. “Next to the dungeon right? Yeah I know where _that_ is Malfoy.”  
  
“Ron!” Hermione’s voice was sharp with rebuke. “Draco saved Harry’s life. If he hadn’t disarmed Rowle………”  
  
“Yeah, I know, Malfoy the bloody saviour.”  
  
Harry could hear heavy footsteps moving away, he tried to open his eyes; it was an effort just to make that small movement.  
  
“Draco! He’s awake!” Hermione squeaked.  
  
The bed shifted as a warm body pressed closer to him and a hand closed over his own squeezing it tightly.  
  
“Harry? Harry?” Draco’s voice was trembling. “I thought I’d lost you, I thought….”  
  
Harry felt hot tears on his face. _I’m not crying am I?_  
  
“Give him some air Draco,” Hermione said gently. “Let him come round in his own time.”  
  
“Draco?” Harry managed to lift his eyelids and found himself staring into stormy grey eyes. “You should have run, you could have got hurt.”  
  
“I was never going to leave you Harry.”  
  
“And you used magic. Why did you use your magic?”  
  
“Because I love you my beautiful little Gryffindork,” the smile that lit up Draco’s face was something that Harry wanted to hold in his memory forever, “because I love you.” 

Harry heard the whole story as Hermione dressed his wounds. Draco’s disarming spell had nudged Rowle’s wand just enough that the slicing spell had grazed Harry’s side rather that hitting him full on. The wounds had still been substantial and Harry was bleeding profusely; Draco had picked Harry up and apparated them to the only place he could think of where he had medical supplies, Malfoy Manor. He had placed Harry on the bed in his old bedroom, the sheets stained red with Harry’s blood within minutes. Draco knew his healing skills were not sufficient and that he needed help, he sent one of the house elves to fetch Hermione who had returned with Ron in tow. Draco knew from firsthand experience how deep the spell cut, but between Draco and Hermione they had managed to mend Harry’s broken ribs, stop the bleeding and partially heal the wounds. Harry had lost a lot of blood and the wounds were still fragile, neither Draco nor Hermione thought it was a good idea to move Harry until the healing process had progressed further.

Harry was propped up in bed with Draco laying next to him on his uninjured side. The blonde had refused to leave Harry’s side for a single second since Harry had woken.

“If Draco hadn’t have acted so quickly we would have lost you Harry,” Hermione’s eyes were bright with unshed tears.

“Doesn’t make up for the two times we saved Malfoy’s arse during the Battle of Hogwarts,” Ron said, but there was no malice in his words and he had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“If I recall, you punched me from under the invisibility cloak, which wasn’t very sporting.” Draco said rolling his eyes. “And by the way, you hit like a girl.”

“And I recall you crying like a baby when Hermione punched you in third year,” Ron said, a big smile on his face, “that’s what being hit by a girl is like.”

Draco laughed. “You don’t want to be pissing off your soon to be wife too much Ron, she throws a mean punch!”

Despite the pain of his wounds this was the happiest Harry had been in months, years even. He was with the man he loved, and who loved him back, and his best friends seemed to be finally accepting Draco into their lives.

“What are you grinning about Potter? “ Draco said. “I distinctly remember you receiving the sharp edge of Hermione’s tongue on more than one occasion.”

“Oh, there were many times,” Hermione chuckled. “There was that time in sixth year when he was obsessed with you and –“

“I’m sure Draco does not want to hear about that,” Harry felt his cheeks flame red.

“Oh but I do,” Draco grinned, “please tell me more.” He saw the look of horror on Harry’s face. “Ok, we will leave that for another day. Excuse me whilst I check on dinner, I had the elves prepare something light for us.”

“So you are talking to Draco now?” Harry asked Ron as Draco closed the door behind him.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, he did save your life, and he was proper upset when we got here, he was a total mess. It’s obvious he cares about you.”

“I love him Ron, and nothing would make me happier than for you to get to know him. Draco now is not like the Draco you knew.”

“Yeah fine, but don’t ask me to call him _Draco,_ he’ll always be Malfoy to me.”

“That’s good enough.”

Draco returned with a tray of sandwiches and snacks, Ron dug in at once.

“I sent an owl to the Ministry,” Hermione said, ever practical. “Told them what happened and that you would be recuperating at home for a few weeks, said you would be back as soon as you were healed.”

“Thanks ‘Mione, but I’m not sure I even want to go back.”

“What?” Three sets of eyes bored into Harry’s face.

“I don’t like being an Auror.”

“But it was your dream job.” Ron said with a shocked expression on his face.

“Well the dream does not live up to reality.”

“What will you do? You are not seriously thinking of going on tour with Draco?” Hermione said shooting Draco a sharp look who raised his eyebrows in return.

“I have a plan, I’ve been making some enquiries, I should know for sure in the next few months. In the meantime I intend to spend some time with my boyfriend.”

******************************************************

Although Harry’s wounds were healing Hermione still didn’t think he should travel so he was staying at Malfoy Manor with Draco, who was now freely apperating back and forward to London. When Kreacher had learned of Harry’s injuries the elf had descended on the Manor to take care of Harry, and was now managing the resident house elves, berating them for their lack of care for the Manor and grounds. Draco said the Manor had never looked so clean and tidy as it did under Kreacher’s rule.

Luna came to visit bringing another bunch of Fringlefruit flowers, the Christmas edition of _The Quibbler_ and a bottle of her father’s wine, which Draco poured down the sink after Luna left, but the visit cheered Harry in a way which only Luna could do.

Draco and Harry were playing a game of wizard chess, which Draco was winning by a long margin, when Neville arrived by the floo. Harry had invited him over as he was not good at having nothing to do and he was getting irritable at staying in bed.

“Looks like you are stuffed Harry,” Neville grinned, “no way you can win from that position. How are you feeling? Ron said you were pretty messed up.”

“I’m fine, wounds are healing up, and my strength is coming back with the blood restoration potions Draco has been force feeding me.”

Neville held out a bag to Draco. “Hermione mentioned that you had used up a lot of your herbs to treat Harry, I thought you might need to replenish your stocks.”

Draco’s eyes widened with appreciation. “Thank you Neville, that’s really kind of you. Would you like a glass of wine?”

“That would be great, thanks Draco.”

“That was nice of you, to bring those herbs for him.” Harry said once Draco had left to fetch the wine.

“Hermione told me how he much he did to save your life and how distraught he was. Even Ron was impressed.”

“I think Ron is finally coming round to the idea that Draco isn’t a monster.”

“I never thought he was a monster, just a giant twat. And he’s using magic again, does that mean he’s coming back to the wizarding world. That would make things a lot easier for your relationship.”

Harry replaced the chess pieces to their starting positions on the board. “We haven’t spoken about it.”

“Then it’s time you did. You are clearly in love with each other so you need to talk about how to make it work.”

Draco returned with a bottle of wine and some glasses. “Neville did you know you have a clump of gillyweed on the back of your neck?”

Harry burst into laughter.

“Bloody hell, how did that get there?” Neville removed the offending clump and tossed it in the fireplace. “How is life as a muggle rock star Draco?”

“Not nearly as exciting as it sounds.” Draco poured the wine. “I love playing music, I love doing the shows, but the touring is tedious and exhausting. I understand you are taking over as Herbology Professor next year, congratulations”

“I’m a bit nervous to tell the truth, the kids kind of scare me. They mess about in class, sneak around at night, do stupid things and never do as they are told. We weren’t like that were we?”

“Yes.” Draco and Harry said together.

“Really? I thought we were pretty well behaved.”

Harry nearly choked on his wine. “Neville, you blew up the bridge and chopped the head off a giant snake. I don’t think that counts as well behaved.”

“I also remember you sneaking around the corridors at night and directly disobeying teachers,” Draco laughed.

Neville groaned. “These kids just seem worse, they are forever jinxing each other, I spend half my time reversing them.”

“This seems like an appropriate time for me to apologise.” Draco gave Neville a wry smile. “I was an arsehole back then at school, and I am truly sorry for all the shitty stuff I did and said to you. You proved yourself to be one of the bravest people I know, you helped save the world, and I’m sorry that I was such a massive dick.”

Neville smiled. “Thanks Draco. You should come and visit the greenhouses, pick up any other herbs you need. You’ve not been back to Hogwarts since the Battle have you?”

Draco paled. “I don’t think I can do that. I don’t have good memories of the last time I was there.”

“None of us do, but seeing Hogwarts now, rebuilt and with happy students, it helps erase some of those bad memories.”

“He’s right Draco,” Harry said. “Facing the past really does make it better.”

“I’ll think about it. Do want a game of chess Neville? It would be nice to play against someone who understands the difference between a rook and a knight.”

Harry threw a knight at Draco. “Don’t get all sulky when Nev beats you, you know how you hate losing.”

Neville did beat Draco, he beat him three times, and as Harry predicted Draco was still in a sulky mood when they went to bed after Neville left.

“Do you think you could ever go back to Hogwarts?” Harry asked hesitantly as they lay together in Draco’s old bed.

“I don’t know, I think it would be too hard, the memories would be overwhelming.”

“You’ve come so far D, you have worked through a lot of your issues but you still haven’t faced that part of your past.”

“I’m scared that it would set me back,” Draco whispered, “put me back in the dark place.”

Harry reached out and pulled Draco to him. “You were on your own then D, you had no support, no friends, no life. It’s different now, you have all of those things. You have me. I’ll never let you fall back into the dark place. I love you, I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“I know you won’t.” Draco kissed Harry gently on the lips. “I love you too my little Gryffindork, I love you to the moon and back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine Harry being and absolute nightmare as a patient.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	19. Christmas time, mistletoe and wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas at Malfoy Manor and Draco has a surprise up his sleeve for Harry.

The record label had given Draco and the band a few days off over Christmas so Draco was able to spend the time with Harry at the Manor. Harry had received an owl from the Weasleys the previous night inviting him and Draco to Christmas dinner at The Burrow, which both surprised and pleased him.  
  
It had snowed overnight, carpeting the world in a blanket of white; Draco wrapped Harry up in a big winter coat, gloves, scarf and hat and took him out to walk through the grounds. The grounds were vast, covering several acres, with many groves of trees where Draco said he had played with Pansy, Theo and Vincent when they were children. Draco led Harry past the yew hedges, snow crunching underfoot as they walked, to a landscaped terrace. The fountain in the center of the terrace had frozen in mid flow creating a spectacular ice sculpture, it reminded Harry of the decorations at the Yule Ball back in forth year at Hogwarts. Draco wiped the snow off an iron bench, pulled Harry down to sit next to him, draping an arm across Harry’s shoulders. They sat in silence for a while looking back at the Manor in the distance.  
  
Harry snuggled against Draco. “It’s beautiful here, so quiet and peaceful.”  
  
“I used to come out here when _He_ was at the Manor. Even this far away I could hear the screaming. I would bring my guitar sometimes, when I thought I wouldn’t get caught, and sit here and play.”  
  
“I’m sorry you went through all that D.”  
  
“Malfoy Manor holds a lot of bad memories for me but having you here is helping me build new, happy ones.”  
  
“It was like that for me at Grimmauld Place, for the longest time all I could think about was the people I’d lost from The Order; Siruis, Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye even Snape. That’s when I decided I would have the house renovated; make my own memories there, the good kind.”  
  
“Maybe I should do that with the Manor,” Draco mused, “have it remodeled, I’m sure mother wouldn’t mind.”  
  
Harry was happy to be outside even though his fingers were turning numb from the cold, he had been cooped up inside for days. It was so tranquil here, as if the Manor was muffled from the world outside, Harry could imagine Draco as a child having fun, playing in the fountain with his friends, flying around on the baby broomsticks that most wizard children owned.  
  
Snowflakes began to fall, the soft white flakes covering their footsteps from earlier.  
  
“We should go.” Draco kissed off a flake that had landed on Harry’s nose. “It’s cold and you are still not fully recovered.”

The walk back had tired Harry more than he thought and he fell asleep in one of the library armchair next to the fire. He awoke to the chatter of tiny voices and the scampering of little feet coming from the main foyer of the Manor. Harry crept out to the hall and was astonished to see a huge Christmas tree with the house elves scrambling up the branches to hang decorations on the boughs. One elf was swinging precariously from the top of the tree trying to place a star on the highest point.  
  
“Kreacher? Where did you get a Christmas tree from?” Harry asked his elf who was directing the house elves, telling them where to drape the garlands and which baubles to hang from which branch.  
  
“Not me Master Harry, it was Master Draco. It was to be a surprise but now you have spoiled it.” The elf’s ears dropped down over his shoulders in despair. “Master Harry was supposed to see the tree when it was finished not before.”  
  
Harry felt bad for the elf. “I’ll go back to the library, I’ll pretend I haven’t seen it. It will be our secret.”  
  
Kreacher’s eyes grew large and round. “Yes! Master Harry will forget he has seen the tree!”  
  
“What tree?” Harry asked.  
  
“This tree,” Kreacher pointed at the tree clearly confused.  
  
Harry laughed, elves did not get the concept of sarcasm apparently. “I’ll just go back to the library.”  
  
“Yes, Master Harry must go back to the library, must go now.”  
  
Harry settled back in the armchair with a book he had found on the library shelves. It was a copy of ‘ _A Christmas Carol_ ’ by Charles Dickens, Harry smiled to himself; it seemed that not all Muggle items were deemed useless in the purebred wizard world.  
  
Draco came in about an hour later, he made Harry close his eyes ready for a surprise, leading him out into the foyer. Even though Harry knew what to expect he was still stunned when he opened his eyes. The tree was decorated beautifully with silver and gold trimmings, tiny lights sparkled on the branches, and Draco had spelled floating candles around the foyer much like those in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He has also created magical snow that fell from the ceiling and disappeared into nothing before it reached the floor. All the house elves stood around the base of the tree looking very nervous, Kreacher was giving them all stern glances making sure they stayed in place. Draco joined the elves retrieving his acoustic guitar from behind the tree where it had been hidden. He started to play and, quietly at first but louder as their confidence grew, the elves sang _Silent Night_ , their little voices filling the foyer with sound. Harry found himself crying, it was so charming and sweet, he felt somewhat lost as the carol ended and the elves fell silent.  
  
“Thank you,” Harry found it hard to talk around the lump in his throat. “Thank you to all of you, that was truly wonderful. Merry Christmas to you all.”  
  
The elves chattered excitedly among themselves as Kreacher lead them back to the kitchen and Harry smiled as he heard one or two of them singing snatches of the carol.  
  
“You did all this for me?” Harry asked. “Bought a tree and taught the elves to sing?”  
  
“This is us making happy memories.”  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”  
  
Harry lifted his head to find Draco holding a bunch of mistletoe above them. “Mistletoe” he whispered.  
  
“Yes, it’s mistletoe,” Draco smirked. “So hurry up and kiss me Gryffindork.”  
  
Harry kissed him, and carried on kissing him late into the night until they fell asleep exhausted as the snow continued to fall in Malfoy Manor.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Harry and Draco took the floo to The Burrow early afternoon and arrived to a cacophony of noise and the aroma of roasting turkey. Draco had confessed to Harry that he was very nervous, although he was now on relatively friendly terms with Ron he was still anxious about meeting with the rest of the Weasleys. His father had been particularly nasty to Arthur, there was no love lost between them, and he had used Ginny to open the Chamber of Secrets where she had almost died. For his part Draco had mercilessly taunted and mocked the Weasley family throughout his years at Hogwarts and had almost killed Ron with the poisoned wine meant for Dumbledore. Harry had assured him that Molly would not have invited him if he were not welcome.  
  
“Harry dear!” Molly bustled over and enveloped Harry in a hug. “Are you alright? Ron told us what happened with Rowle, you are lucky to be alive.”  
  
“I’m fine Molly, really. Happy Christmas.”  
  
Molly turned to Draco. “I’m glad you were there to look out for Harry, he’s never been much good at staying out of trouble. Happy Christmas and welcome to The Burrow.”  
  
“Thank you Mrs. Weasley, thank you for inviting me.” Draco visibly sagged with relief at the warm welcome.  
  
“It’s Molly. Well come along you two, there are gifts waiting to be opened and food to be eaten.  
  
Harry held Draco’s hand and led him into the kitchen where the rest of the family were gathered around the large wooden table.  
  
“Happy Christmas everyone.” Harry gave Draco’s had a tight squeeze as nine pairs of eyes turned to look at them.  
  
“Happy Christmas.” Hermione smiled, “It’s good to see you up and about Harry. I hope he was a good patient Draco.”  
  
“If by that you mean Harry constantly whining about being bored, getting out of bed when he wasn’t supposed to and generally being a pain in the arse, then yes he was a model patient.”  
  
George laughed. “That sounds exactly like Harry.”  
  
With the tension broken the atmosphere was more relaxed, and Harry made sure that Draco was involved in all the activities. The ritual of gift opening took place in the living room, there was a huge pile of gifts under the tree which Bill handed out. One by one the family opened their gifts, Hermione particularly loved the otter hairpin that Harry had bought at Camden Market, and Ron was very happy with the dragon skin wallet Draco had helped Harry chose.  
  
Harry was delighted with his gifts that included several pairs of new socks, the latest book in the Angus Stormman ‘ _Secret Auror_ ’ series, and a case of very fine French wine.  
  
“Hey Malfoy,” Bill smiled, “there’s even one for you.”  
  
Bill chucked over a large lumpy parcel to Draco, Harry knew exactly what it contained just by looking at it. Draco looked somewhat nervous as he opened it, he pulled apart the paper to reveal a large green hand knitted sweater with a silver D embroidered on the front.  
  
“Thank you,” Draco said, “it’s really thoughtful.”  
  
“Yes, well then, put it on,” Molly said, “I had to guess at the size.”  
  
Draco obediently pulled the sweater over his head; it was at least two sizes too big for him.  
  
“Ha ha ha!” Ron fell about laughing. “You have a Weasley sweater, I never in my life thought I’d see a Malfoy in a Weasley sweater.”  
  
The rest of the room joined in the laughter as Draco promised to wear it on stage on his next tour. Harry hugged Molly and quietly thanked her for including Draco in the festivities.  
  
Molly ushered everyone back into the kitchen where the table was laden down with roast turkey and all the trimmings. Meal times at the Weasley’s were not for the fainthearted and Harry noted that Draco was somewhat shocked as everyone dug in, leaning across each other to fill plates, passing dishes back and forwards. Harry was sure that meal times at Malfoy Manor had been a much more formal affair, but Draco seemed to be enjoying himself talking to Arthur who was enthralled by the world of Muggle music and was peppering Draco with questions.  
  
After dinner came the usual round of pickup Quidditch. Harry, George and Draco played against Ginny, Ron and Charlie, it was a hard fought game and by the end everyone had lost count of the score so they called it a draw. Under Harry’s advice Draco had bought his guitar with him, he played some Weird Sisters songs that got everyone up and dancing, and then some of his own songs, which everyone declared to be fantastic.  
  
As the day drew to a close Bill gathered everyone around the Christmas tree.  
  
“I have one more gift to handout,” Bill said with his arm around Fleur. “This is a special gift, it’s the gift of a new life.”  
  
Molly screamed. “You mean….a baby!”  
  
“Yes mum, I mean a baby, Fleur is pregnant.”  
  
The room was filled with cheering, and a lot of crying from Molly, Charlie opened bottles of champagne soaking everyone in the process as the sparkling drink fizzed and bubbled out of control.  
  
After thanking the whole family Harry and Draco took the floo home leaving the Weasley’s to celebrate the good news.  
  
“That was probably the best Christmas I’ve ever had,” Harry said as he lay in bed with Draco’s arms wrapped round him.  
  
“Mine too,” Draco agreed. “Malfoy Christmases were really prim and proper, really boring now I think about it.”  
  
“I never really had a proper Christmas until I went to Hogwarts.”  
  
“We will have plenty more best Christmases ever,” Draco said sleepily, “and make lots more good memories.”  
  
“I know we will.”  
  
Draco snuggled closer to Harry laying his head on his shoulder.  
  
“Merry Christmas Harry.”  
  
“Merry Christmas Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was as fluffy as the snow that Draco conjured up :)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	20. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a surprise for Draco - but will he like it?
> 
> Harry and Draco finally have 'the talk' - will it be a happy ending?

The months sped by. Draco had gone back to work as soon as the Christmas celebrations were over, the album was released the first week of March and the band went straight out on tour. Harry went back to work as an Auror but he would be leaving soon, he had found a new position that he knew would make him much happier so he was just biding his time until he could leave.  
  
It was tough on both Harry and Draco. The saw each other as much as possible but with Draco’s tour schedule taking him away for weeks at a time they spent more time apart than together. Now Draco was using magic it was easier, Draco had surprised Harry by apparating into his bedroom on several occasions so that they could spend the night together before he apparated back to his hotel in the morning. The tour had now moved on into Europe, apparating was not an option over such large distances so it had been weeks since Harry had seen his boyfriend. Draco’s birthday was coming up, a few days after the tour finished, and Harry wanted to make it special for him. Another good memory to add to the other memories they were making. He had an idea but wanted to run it by Hermione first.  
  
“A surprise birthday party?” Hermione pondered the thought. “Do you think he would go for that? Draco doesn’t seem the type to like surprises.”  
  
“I don’t think he’s ever had a proper big birthday party before. I want him to know he has people that want to share his birthday with him.”  
  
“Are you sure you are not doing this to sway him towards leaving the Muggle world?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “I know you too well Harry Potter, and you were never very subtle about anything.”  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. “Well it can’t hurt to let him know he has friends here in the wizarding world.”  
  
“Have you seriously not talked about how you are going to make it work between you? Do I need to lock you both in a room with a bottle of firewhisky so you can sort it out?”  
  
Harry laughed “I don’t think we’d do much talking, we’ve not seen each other for weeks.”  
  
Hermione rapped Harry over the knuckles with the spoon from her coffee. “Please behave Harry, this is serious, you have to talk about this.”  
  
Harry sucked at his knuckles, that spoon had really hurt. “I know, but it’s never felt like the right time to talk about it.”  
  
“Then I suggest you find the right time.”  
  
Harry sighed with resignation. “I will, I promise. So a surprise party, yes or no?”  
  
Hermione ground her teeth with frustration. “You won’t take my advice on the state of your relationship but you do want it on whether or not to have a party. Honestly Harry sometimes I really do want to strangle you.”  
  
Harry eyed the teaspoon that Hermione was still waving around very near his hands. “I’ll take that as a yes. Thanks Hermione, you always give the best advice.” He grabbed his jacket and made a run for his office.  
  
Harry organized the party with the help of Ron as Hermione was busy planning for the wedding next month. Harry wanted a marquee in the grounds of Malfoy Manor, by the terrace with the fountain, with a music and food and fun. Ron was in charge of the marquee and the games and Harry was taking care of the rest. Harry had some fancy invitations printed with the date and time of the party and explicit instructions to not mention it to Draco as it was a surprise. He had invited everyone he could think of including Pansy who had sent Harry a long and vacuous letter giving him suggestions on colour schemes and decorations. Draco was due back from tour two days before his birthday. Harry was going to spend the time with him at his Camden apartment, leaving Ron and George to set everything up, and then take Draco to the Manor for the party. Harry was very pleased with himself, it was going to be the best party ever.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
“I quit the band.”  
  
Harry’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What? Why?”  
  
“I’ve had enough,” Draco paced the floor of the apartment living room, “I love making music, I love giving music to people but I hate all the shit that comes with it.”  
  
“Sit down D, you are making me dizzy with all that pacing.” Harry stopped Draco pacing by wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Harry maneuvered Draco to sit on the sofa and held him in his arms. “Tell me what happened.”  
  
Harry knew that there had been disagreements in the band but he had no idea it had escalated so far. Rupe and Matt were at each other’s throats all the time, arguing about anything and everything, they could barely stand to be in the same room as one another. Dan was resentful of Draco, Dan wanted his song to be the next release from the album but the record executives had chosen another of Draco’s songs, it had sent Dan into a hissy fit of epic proportions resulting in him being physically removed from the hotel.  
  
“So you quit? Just like that?” Harry still couldn’t take it in.  
  
“Yes. The band is making me miserable, I used to love being out on tour with the guys but I hate it now.”  
  
“What will you do?” This was probably the time for the discussion that Harry had promised Hermione he would have, but it still didn’t feel right.  
  
Draco shrugged. “I could go solo, or maybe form another band. I don’t want to think about it right now. What I need right now is some quality time with my boyfriend who I haven’t seen for weeks. I missed you so much.”  
  
Harry wasn’t going to argue with Draco, he needed to Draco as much as Draco needed him.  
  
“I missed you too. Let’s go to bed.”  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry took Draco out for a birthday brunch where he gave him his gift, a Muggle camera so that he could take photographs of their happy memories. Harry had told Draco that he had another gift but it was at the Manor, not very inventive but it worked. Harry had told the guests to arrive at three in the afternoon, he took Draco over at three thirty.  
  
“Happy birthday Master Draco!” The house elves were all dressed in clean vests and most of them had even cleaned their faces.  
  
“Thank you, it’s very nice to be home.”  
  
Harry led Draco into the conservatory at the back of the house. “Why don’t we go for a walk, it’s a beautiful day.”  
  
Draco gave Harry a skeptical look. “You are up to something, I can see it on your face. What have you done?”  
  
Harry tried to make his face blank but failed miserably; he probably should take up that meditation thing. “It’s a surprise.”  
  
“You know I don’t like surprises, it messes the balance of my chakras.”  
  
Harry didn’t have a clue what Draco was talking about. “I’ll get you some new chakras, just come for a walk.”  
  
“I swear to Merlin that if you have done something stupid I will tell everyone about the pigeon incident.”  
  
“It’s nothing awful, just come on.” Harry dragged Draco by the hand leading him along the path towards the terrace.  
  
Draco stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the marquee. “Is that what I think it is? Have you planned me a surprise birthday party?”  
  
Harry was now wondering if a surprise party was such a good idea. “Umm…..maybe?”  
  
“Is it?”  
  
“Err, yes.” Harry was ready to make a run for it if Draco was pissed off. “I wanted you to have a proper birthday party.”  
  
Draco’s face softened with a smile. “Thank you Gryffindork, I always wanted a surprise party but father said they were a stupid idea.”  
  
Harry almost collapsed with relief. “Come on, your party awaits.”  
  
He held Draco’s hand as they walked across the lawn to the marquee where Harry had asked everyone to gather, a loud chorus of ‘Happy Birthday’ greeted them as they approached along with some fireworks that Ron had set up. Harry smiled as people came over one by one to wish Draco a happy birthday. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Arthur, Molly, Gin, George, Bill, Fleur, Pansy, Hagrid, McGonagall. It brought tears to his eyes to see Draco greeted as a friend, to see him laugh and joke with people, see him happy and smiling. He couldn’t wish for a more perfect gift to have given Draco.  
  
The party went on through the afternoon and well into the night. Ron had set up broomstick races on the baby broomsticks, seeing Hagrid trying to fly on a broomstick meant for a child was hilarious, and everyone cheered when Hermione won the race. Ron had also created a ‘bucking broomstick’ that tried to throw the rider off, the aim was to stay on the broomstick as long as possible before getting thrown off. Harry lasted about three seconds, Draco did much better but Neville won by hanging on for a whole twenty five seconds. Draco laughed and said it was down to all the years of experience Neville had of trying not to fall off his broom, which earned him a tickling jinx from Neville. Harry had booked a band for the night, he was slightly worried that it would annoy Draco but he saw he was having fun dancing with Luna, twirling around, hands in the air laughing at some silly thing she said. The drinks were flowing, food weighing down the tables and as the moon rose more fireworks lit up the sky.  
  
Draco made good use of his new Muggle camera taking photos of all the good memories. And there were plenty; Patsy got drunk and ended up making out with George, much to Draco and Harry’s amusement, Neville fell into a bush getting stuck until a laughing Draco pulled him free, Molly was dancing wearing only one shoe and Hagrid set his beard alight on one of the floating candles.  
  
After the last guest had headed for home Harry and Draco sat on the bench, as they had on Christmas Eve, looking back at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Draco pulled Harry into a long and sensual kiss, Draco tasted of wine, chocolate and happiness, Harry wished that this moment could go on forever.  
  
“Thank you Harry,” Draco said when they finally came up for air. “That was the best surprise birthday party I’ve ever had.”  
  
“It’s the only surprise birthday party you’ve ever had!” Harry laughed.  
  
“Therefore it must be the best,” Draco smiled.  
  
Harry knew it was time to have ‘the talk’, he didn’t want to but they had to talk. He took a deep breath.  
  
“D, what do you want to do next?”  
  
“I want to take you to bed and ravage you all night,” Draco said with a smirk.  
  
Harry laughed. “No you bloody idiot, I mean after tonight. What do you think you will do?”  
  
Draco stared out at the Manor. “Are you asking me whether I will stay in the Muggle world or will I come back to the wizarding world?”  
  
Harry felt faint. This was it, this was where the rest of his life was going to be decided. “Yes.”  
  
“If I said I was staying in the Muggle world would you come with me?”  
  
Harry’s stomach clenched into knots. “I…I…” He couldn’t speak.  
  
Draco turned to face him, took Harry’s hands in his own and held them to his heart.  
  
“You have changed my life Harry Potter, changed it so many times, in so many ways. Do you think I could ever live without you in my life?”  
  
Harry swallowed hard “We’ll find a way. To be together. There’s always a way. Dumbledore taught me that. _You_ taught me that.” Tears slid down his face.  
  
“I love you my little Gryffindork, you have had my heart for so many years. It started with your green eyes, turning my heart forever green.” Draco gently wiped away the tears with a long finger. “It doesn’t matter to me which world I’m in. I don’t need to choose, the choice is already made, my world is whichever world you are in. You are my world.”  
  
“My place is here,” Harry whispered, “I have a life here.”  
  
“Then this is where I will make my life. With you. And it will be the best life ever.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww - don't you just love a happy ending :)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic - please leave comments and feedback as they are much appreciated.
> 
> Peace and love xx


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later......

The chatter of excited voices fell silent as the first years were ushered into the Great Hall. They looked so small in their new robes, young faces shining with fear, hope, longing and excitement as they saw the sorting hat in Headmistress McGonagall’s hands.  
  
“Welcome to Hogwarts, this is the start of a long journey for you all.” McGonagall smiled at the children. “You will shortly receive your class timetables, I advise you all to commit these to memory, and please do not ask any of the castle ghosts for directions as you may find yourself in entirely the wrong place.  
  
“Hogwarts in an excellent school. Many of you have parents or siblings who completed their education here, but you will need to work hard to pass your O.W.L.S, and some of you may be lucky enough to go on to pass N.E.W.T.S. Be sure to study in your spare time, make use of the library and complete your homework on time. Dedication, commitment and application is what is required to make witches and wizards of you all.  
  
“Before we settle down for the start of term feast we will have the sorting ceremony. When I call your name please step forward, sit on the stool and the hat will sort you into your house.”  
  
The hat in McGonagall’s hands began to sing.  
  
_Welcome to the Hogwarts school  
Place your butt upon the stool  
I’ll read your mind, look in your heart  
Find the trait that sets you apart  
And then my friends I will decide  
In which house you will reside  
Maybe Hufflepuff or Gryffindor  
Perhaps Slytherin or Ravenclaw  
Your house will be your home from home  
So do not stray and do not roam  
Do not dally, do not wait  
Sit and learn your Hogwarts fate  
Another year has just begun  
The time is here, my song is sung._  
  
  
As the last student took their place at their house table McGonagall placed the hat on the stool and returned to the staff table.  
  
“Just a few announcements before we begin our feast. A reminder that Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes exploding inkwells are now banned, and Quidditch trials will take place in three weeks’ time. I am also very pleased to announce that we have three new professors joining the teaching staff this year, and even more delighted that all three are former Hogwarts students. Professor Sprout and Professor Crane have both taken retirement, Professor Longbottom will now be taking over the position as Herbology master and Professor Potter has joined us as Defense Against the Dark Art master. Lastly, I am happy to say that we are now able to reinstate the Muggle Studies class with Professor Malfoy who will also be offering music classes to those who are interested. Please join me in welcoming them back to Hogwarts.”  
  
Harry and Draco stood as the students and staff clapped and cheered. Harry squeezed Draco’s hand and smiled. They stood side by side ready to begin their new life together, back where their story started, back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Thank you for staying with it until the end :)
> 
> In case you are interested I had names for all the tracks on the _Fiendfyre_ album:
> 
>  _Misplaced Loyalties_ – hard rock track  
>  _If I Could Do It All Again_ – slower track  
>  _Wild Ride_ – rock track  
>  _Norwegian Ridgeback_ – hard rock track  
>  _Come Undone_ – ballad  
>  _High Jinx_ – rock track  
>  _Unbreakable Vow_ – hard rock track  
>  _Never Enough Time_ – rock track  
>  _My Heart Is Green_ – ballad  
>  _The Light (Lumos Solem)_ – rock track
> 
> Peace and love xx


End file.
